The Children of Lear
by ManaMadeleine
Summary: Sequel of 'The Summit of Kings'. When Gwaine suddenly vanishes from Camelot, having been spooked by something dark from his past, Merlin enlists the help of Rufus and the Harmatians to find him. Meanwhile, Merlin's relationship is put to the test when growing political threats force Arthur to choose between lover and the kingdom that needs an heir... Merthur / GwaineXRufus
1. Exploring the Caves

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of The Children of Lear, the sequel to The Summit of Kings. For those who might not have read the first story, I suggest you do before continuing on with this one, as it may otherwise be confusing…**

**Thank you to everyone who supported me through The Summit of Kings, I have and will continue to reply to your reviews as best I can, and am delighted by the positive feedback and support from you all. It really means the whole world to me.**

**So, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

_The boat was rocking hard, the tempest in full force as the waves thrashed up viciously. "We need to dock, or we're going to drown!" One of the crew members shrieked up, holding on for dear life as the water sprayed up onto the deck. The ship was not large, and if the waves got any higher, they'd be shattered to pieces. _

"_No! Get back out there!" Another, more senior member shouted back, "The coast is too dangerous! We need to find the eye of the storm!"_

"_Dammit, we won't live to get that far! I'm pulling onto shore!" The first released the side and struggled over to the helm._

"_What are you doing!? You're going to get us killed!" the Captain tried to reach across from where he was doubled over the edge, trying to keep himself on board as the ship tossed and rocked. "Get away from there!"_

_The crew member reached the helm and twisted it, his teeth gritted against the force of the current as he navigated the vessel around toward the coast. The waves began to move in their favour, and they began to speed toward shore. The crew member felt his heart rise in hope – they'd be beached on Camelot soil, but at least they'd be alive._

"_You idiot!" the Captain finally managed to struggle over, "The rocks! The rocks!" He didn't manage to say any more as a sudden, horrific jolt sent the vessel onto its side and he was thrown overboard. The crew member saw the water rise up to meet him as the hull of ship shuddered and cracked, finally splintering under the force of the tide. The crew-member might have screamed, but above the roar of the ocean, it was as lost as bird song._

_The sea engulfed him, and it was cold and unforgiving. _

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"This," Merlin announced, looking over the rocky edge of the cavern, "Is a _terrible_ idea."

"Now see, you're doing that thing again Merlin," Gwaine replied cheerily, "Where you mix up _terrible_ ideas with _great_ ones." The Knight secured the rope and gave it a hard, experimental tug. It drew taut and the Knight grinned eagerly over to the warlock. Merlin did not share in his enthusiasm

"Gwaine, you're going to get us killed."

"Oh, come on _Lord_ _Protector_, where's your sense of adventure?" Gwaine rolled his eyes dramatically

"I sold it for a modicum of common sense." Merlin took the rope and gave it a tug of his own, though he knew Gwaine was stronger than he. "You know, when you said 'a short walk along the coast', I didn't envision this."

"That's because if I told you what I planned, you wouldn't have come." Gwaine took the end of the rope and cast it down into the dark cave below. "Now you're here though, I know you won't be able to resist."

Merlin pinched his mouth, teeth gritted, "We don't even know what's down there!" he complained.

"Exactly." Gwaine took the rope and gently lowered himself down.

"It could be filled with water, we could drown!" Merlin insisted.

"Tide won't be in for another four hours Merlin." Gwaine began to climb, lowering himself into the dark cavern.

"You don't even know if the rope will reach the bottom."

"I checked it with a weight, it does." Gwaine was already halfway down, the top of his head visible as he lowered himself into the darkness.

"We don't have any light!" Merlin reminded.

"That's what you're here for." Gwaine's voice echoed up.

"There could be monsters!" Merlin gave one last valiant attempt

"Come on, Merlin." Gwaine invited, the words echoing up from far below. Merlin muttered a curse, looking all around him for inspiration.

They had ridden out to the shore line, not far from the ocean. The area was famous for the caves that the sea had carved out beneath the bedrock. For the most part, they were unexplored, but stories clung to the area regardless, tales of wondrous sights and pirate stashes. People had looked through the most accessible of the caves, but few had dared to actually climb into the deeper ones.

Gwaine was clearly eager to be counted among the few, and now so would Merlin be. If they didn't both die of course.

Swearing Merlin followed Gwaine's example and, taking the rope, lowered himself cautiously down. The climb was not as long as he had anticipated, and as he neared the bottom, a set of hands reached up and helped him find his footing on the steeped ground. In the dark, Gwaine was grinning from ear to ear.

"If we get stuck down here, no one in Camelot is going to know where to look for us." Merlin complained grumpily.

"Oh, relax. I left Leon a note." Gwaine assured flippantly. Merlin despaired.

"Leon?" he groaned, "He'll be _furious_ with you. Which will make Arthur furious with me. Why couldn't you leave it with Percival?"

"Cus he'd ignore it to spite me," Gwaine looked back up to the mouth of the cave, as Merlin held up his hand and conjured a ball of light. Gwaine jumped and looked around with a breathy laugh. "Even though I know you can, and I brought you here for it…It still surprises me to see you use magic."

"It's been two months." Merlin cast the light up and around, "Even Arthur's stopped flinching. Mostly."

Gwaine heard the quiet sadness seep into Merlin's voice on the last word, and he bumped his shoulder. "Not everyone is good with change," he reminded, "What's important is that he's willing to try."

"Yes," Merlin agreed a little more optimistically. If there was one thing Arthur had certainly been doing, it was trying, and on that Merlin had no right to fault him. "Alright," he tried to force his mind onto other subjects, "So what are we looking for?"

"Treasure." Gwaine announced, and with agile steps, he moved ahead of Merlin, leading him down through the carved out tunnels.

"Gwaine, you realise it is very unlikely pirates actually left any valuable things down in here, don't you?" Merlin trailed after him, keeping the light up so that it cast an ethereal glow over the rock-bed. In the distance, he could hear the sea whispering.

"I know," Gwaine jumped over a hole in the ground, gesturing for Merlin to be wary of it, "But that's not how treasure would end up down here."

Curious, Merlin stumbled after the Knight, "Then how?"

"Out there," Gwaine pointed in no particular direction, "It's said to be one of the most perilous coasts this side of the country. Dozens of ships have been lost among those rocks and broken to pieces. When the tide comes in then, it washes the debris and pieces from those ships into these caves and then leaves them."

Merlin was dumbstruck, "How do you know that?" he gasped and Gwaine turned around and waggled his eyebrows.

"I know _a lot_ of things, Merlin." He said mysteriously and Merlin gave him a small shove. Gwaine almost slipped, grabbing a hold of the wall to stabilise himself, before cackling good naturedly. "Now now, I can't tell you _all_ my secrets. They'd be nothing left of me."

"I bet you don't even _have_ any secrets." Merlin accused as they continued on, "you just want to look interesting."

"Caught me red handed." Gwaine said distractedly, motioning back for Merlin to suddenly be quiet.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, drawing up close behind the other. Gwaine put his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes, listening out. He looked serene.

"You hear that water?"

"Yes." Merlin said, disturbed. It occurred to him that, were the tide to come it, they would be below sea-level.

"We need to follow it."

"How? It's echoing all around us."

"You just got to listen right, Merlin." Gwaine pointed down a tunnel and strode ahead, leaving Merlin to trudge after, muttering. The stone beneath them grew wet and slippery and Merlin struggled to keep up with the seemingly easy pace the knight was keeping.

"Gwaine," he complained, "What are we _really_ doing down here."

"I already told you."

"We're not just here for treasure." Merlin insisted, stopping so that the light also drew to a halt. Gwaine paused in his stride, unprepared to descend completely into darkness.

"Honestly?" he asked, "I'm looking for an interesting story."

"A story?"

"Yes." Gwaine's eyes rolled away, as if the ceiling suddenly held great interest. "For Rufus."

It all clicked into place, and Merlin felt a smile curl onto his face. Gwaine shifted from foot to foot, still avoiding his gaze. "Rufus, huh?"

"To put in my letter." Gwaine turned back, "He likes discovering new things…Figured, I could tell him of an interesting artefact we found and he might-"

"-Come running back to Camelot?" Merlin suggested prettily. Gwaine glared at him.

"-_Write back_." he corrected. Merlin was slightly troubled by the statement.

"He hasn't been replying to your letters?" he asked with concern, and Gwaine continued on, Merlin following hurriedly after him before the Knight tripped and broke his neck in the dark.

"He writes," Gwaine said, almost protectively, "He's just…slow."

"Slow?"

"I don't know Merlin!" Gwaine suddenly barked, his voice creating a cacophony through the cave, "For such a bookish little git, you'd have thought he'd be better at putting ink on his quill. I think something's wrong." Gwaine drew off and sighed, "Ach, why am I getting hung-up over it. We're here to look for treasure."

"If it helps…" Merlin didn't let the topic drop, "He hasn't written to me either."

"That just worries me more."

"I'm sure he's fine." Merlin insisted, "He's probably just busy. Besides – and I'm not supposed to tell you this, so swear on your life you'll won't say a word – there's a chance he'll be back soon."

"Really?" Gwaine glanced back, his eyes suddenly bright with intrigue. "Why do you say that?"

"Arthur has been thinking of extended a formal invitation for the Prince Jionathan to come back and train among the knights. He showed promise, and I think Arthur sees a little of himself in him. If Prince Jionathan came, I imagine Rufus would too."

Gwaine's intrigue turned to excitement, "Really!?"

"Nothing has happened yet, and if it does, Arthur'll be sworn to secrecy on the matter. We don't want a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"Sworn to secrecy, eh?" It was Gwaine's turn to smirk, "But the pair of you share everything now, don't you? After all, now you're Lord protector of Camelot."

"Gwaine."

"Arthur's trusted advisor-"

"-Stop-"

"-And bed-fellow."

"I will leave you down here." Merlin seethed and Gwaine gave a long laugh, and continued on down into the cavern, his step more chipper than before. They went on a while in silence, until suddenly the narrow tunnels opened up into a domed cave. It was gargantuan, and Merlin had to take a moment to stop and stare, his breath caught in his throat.

"You think you can light her up?" Gwaine asked, and Merlin bit his lip in thought before nodding.

Raising up the orb of light, he muttered an incantation and then watched as it expanded, so that it broke into a million pieces and scattered throughout the space like tiny stars. As they settled, hanging in the air, Merlin willed them brighter until the cavern was fully illuminated by the floating lights. Gwaine whistled breathily.

"Now that Merlin…" he breathed, "that's _art_."

Merlin felt himself blush at Gwaine's dazed expression, and looked down at the cavern floor below them. He gasped, "There!" he pointed, "Down there!"

Gwaine followed his gaze as the lights instinctually gathered a little closer around the shattered remains of a boat down below them. "I don't believe it…" Merlin whispered, "An actual wreck."

"When I am right, I am _right_." Gwaine said smugly and the pair scrabbled down the side toward the vessel, drawing in for a better look. It was bigger upon closer inspection, the ship tossed onto its side so that its belly faced them, split down the middle. Merlin gave a long laugh, his excitement taking over as he moved in toward it.

"The wood is barely marred…It must have only been here a few days." He murmured, touching the shattered hull.

"Then there might still be something inside." Gwaine's voice was pitched with excitement. Merlin moved up against the crack and eagerly peered through. Inside he saw, to his delight, several boxes which had been tossed haphazardly around.

"Yes!" he gasped, and squeezed his way into the wreckage to explore. He heard Gwaine's footsteps behind him as the knight followed his example. The lights flowed in after them as Merlin moved to the closest box, prying it open. Gwaine moved over to the other. "Got anything?" He asked the Knight as Gwaine began to search through the cargo.

"Ahaha!" Gwaine held up a bottle, "Wine!" he said triumphantly, and then upon scrutinising the bottle added, "_Good_ wine! What about you?"

Merlin reached in and pulled out an ornate dagger, "Woah…" he held it up and Gwaine stood and came over, examining it closely. "Is it worth anything?"

"Merlin," he laughed, "That's an ivoery-handled, jewel studded battle-knife. It's worth more than my life." He slapped Merlin on the back, "I _told_ you we would find treasure!"

Merlin looked up to the weapon, his heart in his mouth, as he heard Gwaine continue to route through the ship. "But…Isn't this stealing?" he finally asked.

"Only if someone claims it." Gwaine replied flippantly.

"But…the ship hasn't been here long…We shouldn't be…" Merlin turned the dagger over in his hands. It was very beautiful, and held up to the light he could see carvings in the handle. It was mesmerising. "I've never touched ivory before."

"It's rare. Comes from far over the sea."

"I thought it was a type of rock…like pearl…But it feels like bone." Merlin ran his hand over it again and saw that Gwaine had ceased in his exploration and was stood, very still. Up ahead of them, the boat had caved in on itself, and you could see the figure head from the prow of the ship, which had fallen in. Merlin came to Gwaine's side and examined it; it was unlike any other he'd seen before. Most ships had depictions of women, but this one was of a long-necked bird, a swan perhaps, though it was difficult to tell as the head had been snapped off and was nowhere to be seen.

Gwaine was very still, his eyes trained on the bird. Very suddenly he turned and pushed his way out of the crack in the hull. Merlin followed after him, watching as the knight circled the vessel in search of its name. There was none to be found, but on the bow, a set of faint carvings were visible. These were of swans too. The Knight's face drained of colour, and he stood, petrified to the spot.

"Gwaine?" Merlin came over to him, "What is it?" he fretted.

"The Children of Lear…" Gwaine's voice shook, his eyes never straying from the boat.

"What?" Merlin frowned and then realised, "The boat? It's called The Children of Lear?"

"It's…It's a smugglers' ship." Gwaine looked positively haunted. Merlin clasped his shoulder, and Gwaine jumped and looked around to him. His eyes were dilated and wide in panic, and Merlin touched a hand anxiously to the other's face.

"Gwaine?" he insisted, "What's wrong? What is it?"

Gwaine blinked, shocked, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. Then he merely shook his head, turning back to the ship. "No, it doesn't matter." he declared, "I just…I…" he drew off, and then inhaled sharply. "We should get back to Camelot. Come on." he announced.

"But-" Merlin twisted around.

"It's fine, Merlin!" Gwaine repeated sharply, "Come on. Arthur'll be wondering where you are."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"Where the _hell_ is he!?" Arthur Pendragon demanded, throwing open the doors of the armoury where Leon, Elyan and Percival were already gathered, getting ready. "I have searched every inch of this castle, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Who? Gwaine or Merlin?" Elyan asked nonchalantly as the King rounded on them.

"Gwaine is missing too!?" Arthur cried in outrage, and Percival and Elyan exchanged a knowing smile. Leon produced a note which was rested among his belongings. The King noted, that of the three knights, his second in command looked grave, his expression tense. Arthur snatched the letter from his hands and opened it.

"Gone to the Coastal Caves on a treasure hunt. Kidnapped Merlin. Tell Arthur he'll have him back tonight. Come and save us if the tide comes in early. Love Gwaine." The King read aloud, in growing rage and disbelief. "Oh…I am going to _murder_ that man!"

"They've been gone a few hours," Leon's voice was low. "I fear something might have happened."

"Oh come on," Elyan interrupted, his demeanour relaxed, "They've probably just gone to the tavern. Those caves are perilous, even Gwaine's not stupid enough to think pirates actually stash treasure in there." His last words hung in the air and Leon stared dubiously over to Elyan before turning back to Arthur.

"With your permission, Sire," he continued, "I would like to take a group and ride out to the caves in search of them."

Arthur's teeth gritted, as new waves of worry and anger washed over him, "Yes," he agreed hastily, "Before that idiot gets Merlin killed in search of fictional treasure."

"Which idiot gets who killed?" a voice spoke from over their shoulder, and the King spun sharply on the spot to see Gwaine lounged against the door frame behind them, looking overly pleased with himself. He held up a bottle of wine. "And fictional?" he added gleefully.

"You smug-faced, drunk-minded little- !" Arthur snatched the bottle from him, "Where in God's name have you been!? And where is Merlin?"

"Here, I'm here!" Merlin appeared from behind Gwaine, breathless and ruffled from the wind, as if he'd just sprinted up from the stables. "I'm sorry," he apologised, "I didn't know we'd be gone so long."

"Tavern isn't _that_ far away." Elyan laughed and Gwaine reclaimed his bottle of wine from Arthur.

"No, the caves. Treasure hunt. Did you not get my letter?" Gwaine seemed disappointed and Percival balked.

"You mean you _actually_ went _down_ there!?" he choked, and Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course he did."

"See, Leon always believes in me. S'why I left you the letter." Gwaine cooed lovingly.

"Believe, yes, believe in never underestimating the lengths of your stupidity." Leon muttered and Gwaine gave him a wicked smile, uncorking the bottle with his teeth and taking a swig.

"Merlin," Arthur said gruffly, "A word."

"Oh…Ur, yes. Sorry." Merlin complied, and Arthur noticed the way his eyes lingered on Gwaine as they stepped out of the armoury.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Arthur hissed the moment they were out of ear-shot. "One minute you're in bed with me, and the next…"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea what he planned, I thought I'd only be gone an hour." Merlin insisted, and then as he saw Arthur turn, with the clear intent to storm back in and shake Gwaine to death, added, "But the caves were amazing, Arthur. And Gwaine planned it very well, there were no issues. We found a wrecked ship."

This peeked the King's interest enough to subside his anger, "You actually found something down there?"

"Yes," Merlin reached down from his belt and produced a dagger. He handed it to Arthur who took it, turning it over in his hands, "Some of the cargo was still on board."

"This is…" Arthur held it up to the light and scrutinised it with surprise, "This is a very expensive dagger."

"Gwaine said the boat was a smuggler's ship…" A troubled look once more crossed Merlin's face, and Arthur studied him closely. It sometimes puzzled the King how the sorcerer had managed to keep his secret so long, when he had the most expressive face of anyone Arthur had ever known.

"Did something happen?" He asked immediately, and Merlin gave a start. His eyes connected with Arthur's and for a moment the King felt the air leave his lungs. How many times had he gazed into those eyes over the years? And yet, it still sent a jolt of something through him whenever Merlin looked at him so intently. It was like having someone stare in the pit of his soul.

"I'm not sure." Merlin seemed unaware of the effect he had on Arthur, and for that the King was somewhat glad as for all his sweet-faced innocence, Merlin had a manipulative streak when it suited him, and it would not do for him to find out that under that gaze, Arthur was as malleable as clay. "It was a strange day…" The sorcerer drew off, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Arthur was still angry enough to want to withhold forgiveness, but he gave it regardless, his relief at Merlin's return far out-weighing his temper. "Don't do it again." he commanded and Merlin smiled and leant in to kiss him.

It happened too fast, and Arthur, whose mind had turned to the knights across from him, panicked at the sudden proximity. He twitched away before Merlin's lips could touch his, and immediately regretted it. Merlin froze and then retreated too quickly for Arthur to rectify his mistake.

"Sorry." Merlin immediately apologised, and Arthur felt his whole chest tighten.

"No," he lowered his voice, "I…No, no, don't be…I…The knights…" he glanced over to his friends who were still gathered around Gwaine, questioning him about the caves. There was no doubt, Arthur was sure, that the knights knew exactly what was happening between he and Merlin…So too, did most of Camelot probably. But whilst most feigned ignorance, Arthur had had a few quiet, passive-aggressive comments from the some of the council members themselves, and they made him tense and twitchy. "Not here," Arthur tried to explain to Merlin, whose eyes were trained everywhere but on him, "Not now…I…" Arthur gabbled hopelessly, and instead reached a hand out and put it to Merlin's shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm glad you're safe." he said stupidly, and Merlin gave him a patient smile that made Arthur want to throw himself off the battlements.

Turning back, they re-joined the knights, who were now trying to confiscate Gwaine's bottle of wine from him. Gwaine seemed eager to down it before they could. "Enough." Arthur ordered, taking back authority of the room. "It's too late to begin training now, so we'll continue tomorrow. Gwaine," he ordered, "You are going to spend the afternoon tidying up this entire room, and seeing that every sword, pieces of armour, and weapon is clean, undented and arranged neatly accorded to size and weight."

Gwaine, who he expected to retort with a complaint or quip, merely finished the bottle, wiped his mouth and nodded. "Sounds fair." he agreed.

His compliance left Arthur feeling uneasy, but between Merlin's sudden despondency and the dead look in his eyes, and Arthur's own twitchiness, he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"You are dismissed then. I will see you tomorrow morning."

**The-Children-Of-Lear**

"What have you got there?" Arlen Zachary, knocked into Rufus's chair, causing the younger Magi to jump. He had been so wrapped in his thoughts, he had not heard the other approach. Zachary snatched the letter out from under Rufus's nose before he could reply. "Ah, a letter, to the good Sir Gwaine."

"Return that." Rufus snatched for it, but Zachary planted a hand firmly into Rufus's face, pushing him back as he read.

"Gwaine, I am sorry my letters have been so scares – my, my, Merle, have you been neglecting your Lover?"

"He is not my-"

Zachary cut over him, continuing to read the letter, "The last few weeks have been short and busy, but it seems at last I have time to write."

"Give it back!" Rufus batted at the man.

"It seems a long time since we saw each other, and your letters have been a constant delight-" Zachary was cut off as the letter suddenly burst into flames. He dropped it before it could burn him, and looked snidely over to Rufus, "Oh dear," he accused, "Did it get sexy past the point?"

"Mind your own business." Rufus snapped, and it was clear he was tense and stressed. Zachary was not perturbed, and circled the table playfully. Rufus knew his brother was trying to coax him out of his gloom, but in that moment he was being more annoying than anything else. "What do you want, Zachary?"

"Came to find you."

"Clearly, but for what purpose?"

"You've been hidden away all month. I wanted to make sure you weren't just the figment of a distant memory."

"Hilarious."

"Oh, come on Merle." Zachary pulled a chair out beside Rufus, and raising his legs, settled them casually on Rufus's knees. "You can't hide forever. We're starting to get concerned.

"There's nothing to be concerned about." Rufus shoved Zachary's legs off of his lap and stood, picking up the books which had been left, abandoned on the desk around him.

"You miss it." Zachary said to his back and Rufus stiffened and looked angrily around. "Camelot."

The words deflated Rufus and he sagged, dropping the books back against the table. "I do." He admitted.

"It was a good place."

"I felt…whole, again." Rufus muttered, and to his surprise Zachary muttered a soft agreement.

"Yes, there was a good presence in the air…" He concurred, "So what then?"

"What?"

"Why not just go back." Zachary suggested, "You haven't taken a holiday in almost two years. Go."

Rufus's chest tightened. "You know I can't do that." He muttered, and Zachary raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"If I left, than who would…With Jionat…"

"Oh, I can handle the Delphi Brat in your absence." Zachary grinned wickedly, his teeth sharp in the candle-light. Rufus shifted with discomfort, he did not like Zachary's definition of 'handle'.

"I'm not leaving him here alone." Rufus decided.

"Fine," Zachary tipped back his chair, balancing perfectly, "So what then? Become despondent? Pretend to lose interest, and then slowly peter out your letters to Gwaine and Merlin until they stop writing all together…Is that your grand plan?"

"Shut up."

"You'd rather guard your memories and cut off the possibility than live with the ache of temptation for an impossible dream. Only Merle," Zachary stood very suddenly, and in one movement, he slapped his hands on the desk and was up close to Rufus, their faces inches from each other. "The temptation is in your head, and the dream is plausible. So stop wallowing in your shit, it is _killing_ you. You found something in Camelot, I strongly suggest you go and retrieve it."

Rufus punched Zachary straight in the face. The older Magi jerked back from the force of the blow, and then both of them stared at each other, each as surprised as the other at the action. Zachary touched a hand to his nose which had reddened, but was not bleeding. "Did that help?" he asked calmly.

"Leave me alone." Rufus said, half in anger, half in shock.

"As you wish." Zachary bowed his head, and turning he stalked from the room, leaving Rufus stood where he was, trembling. The blue-eyed Magi dropped his gaze to where his quill was, and he reached across, as if to resume his writing. He stopped when he saw that his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"What would I even say anyway…?" he half-laughed, half-choked to himself.

_Gwaine,_

_I'm drowning. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can barely breathe._

_I miss you. I miss you all. I have lost all purpose._

_And you have no need of me._

Rufus shook his head hard, and gathering the rest of his stuff, he snuffled the candle with his fingers and left the room hurriedly, his heart aching.

**The-Children-Of-Lear**

**Thank you! Next chapter will be posted sometime soon. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, or have any suggestions, or requests. It really helps keep me motivated and going.**

**And for those who are celebrating it: A very merry Christmas to you all, and if I don't get a chance to say it, Happy New Year. **


	2. The Open Road

**Hello! Thank you all for your patience with me, another chapter is here. Don't forget to check out the audio-book version of **_**The Summit of Kings**_**, and give feedback at the end about what you liked, didn't like or want to see. **

**Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Leon**

Leon was suspicious. And with good reason.

The knight had always thought himself to be even-tempered and agreeable, and yet somehow the last few years had seen him pressed and bothered into displaying his worst qualities. And he knew exactly whom to blame.

Gwaine.

The rougish knight was bad-mannered, foolish, and impulsive, and what was worse was Leon knew that half of that was a farce. Gwaine had proven time after time that all fooling aside he possessed an eye for strategy, great skill in combat, and an enviable understanding of the terrain around him. Which meant when he behaved badly he did so _on-purpose_, primarily, apparently, in order to piss Leon off.

The Knight made his way through the castle toward the armoury where they had last left the man. Arthur had ordered Gwaine to tidy the whole place, something which he had complied all too easily to. Leon had a dark feeling that anarchy would ensue.

Stepping into the room, he expected to find everything disarranged into an almost artistic way, but drew to a short stop when neat rows of organised swords, polished shields and weaponary greeted him instead.

Gwaine sat in the centre, looking grim and exhausted. Leon stepped into the room. "You tidied?" He said in disbelief.

"Well spotted." Gwaine replied.

"But…Arthur ordered you to…"

"Tidy."

"And you actually…"

"Tidied, yes." Gwaine looked at Leon quizzically as the Knight continued to search the room, looking for some evidence of mischief. "Why must you always think the worse of me, Leon?"

"Because you like making me." Leon retorted, and Gwaine grinned. His smile was limp however, and Leon scrutinised him. Gwaine settled back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well relax, I've been good. So, stop strutting around like a peacock in heat and sit down." He invited, kicking the bench opposite him so it rocked. Leon considered it and him very carefully, and then very slowly took a seat, expecting the legs to come loose and for the whole thing to collapse. It did not. "I haven't _done_ anything, stop looking so suspicious." Gwaine laughed and Leon settled, pleasantly surprised. He looked back up to Gwaine, and again saw that there was something off about the man. His humour was forced, his eyes distant and demeanour tired. Neither of them spoke a long while, and then Gwaine gave a long sigh. He knew Leon could see something was wrong.

"Have you ever been on the open road, Leon?" he questioned. "By which I mean, with no clear destination, just the sun on your back and a pocket of coin."

Leon shook his head. He had travelled many a time, but it had always been on patrol, or with Arthur and the Knights. Never had he taken to a road openly without a clear idea of where he might be headed. Gwaine nodded.

"Didn't think so," The dark-haired knight chewed the inside of his cheek a moment, "Well, there's this feeling that comes with being on the open road. It's unique. You get this sense of opportunity, like your floating. Like no matter what you left behind, it's on a path you don't have to walk again…You can be whoever you choose, you can redefine everything you are. And the people you know, and love, they become these notches in a walking stick…Like chapters of your life that you don't have to physically revisit in order to treasure…" Gwaine drew off, "That doesn't mean you don't love them any less. It doesn't mean you don't think about them, and fret for them, and sometimes wish they were walking the same road as you…" He drew off. "But there's a simple contentment…Course," he leant back, putting his feet up on the bench beside Leon, "That sort of freedom comes at a price, doesn't it? And with the likes of me, ach – the road was more likely to get me killed them see me become a wise-man."

"Gwaine," Leon interrupted, "What are you trying to say?"

"Sorry, nothing." Gwaine waved his hand absently, "I'm just rambling. Trying to understand something…"

"What?"

"Where it's all gone." Gwaine's voice was distant.

"I'm not sure I understand." Leon admitted, examining the man closely. Gwaine looked oddly peaceful for a moment.

"Do you have family, Leon?" he suddenly asked, "Outside of us? Mother, father?"

Leon was surprised by the question. He knew many of his brothering knights had suffered great losses, and as such the question of past-lives and family was not one tossed easily around. Leon himself did not speak often on the matter, but on this occasion he replied.

"I did, once."

"What happened?" Gwaine asked steadily.

"My father was a revered Knight who served under King Uther, and helped him win the city in his youth. He was attacked, however, one day on patrol, and died of his injuries quickly after. I was very young and remember little of him." Leon informed and Gwaine gave him a grave look, his brow-pinched, face suddenly fierce.

"And your mother?" he asked.

"Sickness." Leon replied.

"Sorry to hear that."

Leon shook off the apology. "She had been unwell a long while." He stopped, and as if compelled to, drew back upon the memory. "The morning she died, I had been out training…" he said thoughtfully, "I came back in to fetch something…a dagger, or…wetstone and…the servants told me. I remember I thanked them, and then returned straight to the field to continue my training…" he shook his head. "I would have gone on like that too, were it not for the fact the news spread and Arthur heard…" Leon felt his body wilt at the sad memory, and laughed, "Everyone thought me to be very cold…Maybe I was."

"No," Gwaine disagreed, and Leon looked up sharply. Gwaine's gaze was focused steadily on him, unblinking and intense. "No. Grief isn't that simple. It wasn't cold, it was shock. We all mourn in different ways in the face of death…Some can weep instantly, whilst others…Others are compelled to go about their daily routine as if nothing has changed…Well…"

"Until it does." Leon found a strange relief in that confirmation. He had cried his share later in privacy, when the truth had dawned on him, but he had never quite forgiven himself for his despondency in the face of his loss. Gwaine looked thoughtful.

"I never realised," he said softly, "how alike you and I are." He hummed. "We could be the same person, but in another life…Strange thought." He tapped his lips, as if reminding himself to keep a secret and looked up at Leon with smile that made him uncomfortable. "You know what my mother died of?" he asked. Leon shook his head. "Starvation." Gwaine stated matter-of-factly. "She died of starvation, and the ground was so cold out, my hands bled as I tried to dig her a grave." He rose to his feet, a grim form all of a sudden, as if he had aged. "Ground's hard now too." He muttered, and touching a hand lightly to Leon's shoulder, almost in thanks, he moved passed him and out of the door.

**The-Children-Of-Lear**

When Arthur came into the room, Merlin was busying himself with the bed-covers. Although technically the sorcerer was no longer the King's manservant, he still often found himself picking up the odd chores around the room, from making the bed to dressing Arthur. And undressing Arthur. And then redressing Arthur again, whilst fantasising about undressing him.

On this occasion, Merlin was not in the mood. He felt tense, worried and upset and would have returned to vent at Gaius, if it were not for the fact that he knew the pressure in his chest would not be relieved until he spoke to Arthur. The King stood at the door with a suitably sheepish expression, and Merlin pretended to ignore him, folding the sheets. Arthur grew increasingly uncomfortable as the silence drew on, and then finally strode forward, unable to bear it any longer.

"Merlin," he began, "Merlin, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Merlin snipped flippantly, and Arthur huffed.

"No, no it isn't." he took Merlin by the arm and tried to turn him. Merlin resisted, and then looked everywhere but at Arthur as the King faced him. "Would you listen to me?"

Merlin gritted his teeth, and then with a heavy exhale, forced his eyes up to Arthur's own. He nodded patiently and Arthur lessened the vice like grip on Merlin's arm. Quietly, he breathed out, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't mean to pull away…I just…" Arthur gave a growl of frustration and sat on the bed, dropping his head into his hands.

"They already know." Merlin informed, "The Knights, they already know; nobody has said anything, but they know."

"It's not about that, Merlin." Arthur said gruffly.

"Then what is it Arthur!?" Merlin burst, "We've been together for two months now. We've shard a bed. Everybody already knows and yet-"

"-It's _because_ everybody knows!" Arthur shouted back and Merlin grew silent. Arthur stared up at him and then stood quickly. He took Merlin's face urgently in his hands. "I love you," he said, almost viciously, "I do. But my life has never been my own, and if half of the things you talk about when you tell me about our destiny are correct, than you know that feeling too. I am the _King._" He emphasised. "And contrary to popular belief, that does not mean doing whatever the hell I like and ignoring my advisors." He released Merlin, "So much is changing, Merlin." he gestured around him, "I've knighted those of low birth, I have lifted the ban on magic…The balance that my father maintained is disappearing and the Kingdom is feeling it. _I_ am feeling it. There is unrest. Does that mean I regret my decision? No. Does it mean I have to pay attention and be cautious over the next few years? Yes." He began to pace, Merlin watching him as Arthur gesticulated wildly, his hands anxious and voice raised high. "Until a few weeks ago, I wasn't even conscious of my own feelings, and now I wake up in bed beside you and it's like I'm going mental. I know what I feel, but…This is…strange to me…" he stopped and looked helplessly around to his manservant. "I didn't pull away from you," he said firmly, "I'm just…Everything is…"

Slowly, Merlin advanced toward his fretting King, and took his hands, "I'm sorry." He apologised softly.

"No, Merlin, you don't-"

"-Shut up, Arthur." Merlin ordered and Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just tell _me_ to shut up?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes. See how it feels." Merlin's hand reached up and back, fingers sliding through Arthur's blonde hair. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting this is new to you, all of this." he focused his eyes on Arthur's lips. They were indented with marks, and Merlin knew the King had been worrying them with his teeth. Merlin leant in and kissed him, and Arthur grew relaxed beneath him, mouth parting as Merlin eased him back onto the bed. Arthur's hand bunched up into Merlin's hair with a sudden hunger, tugging him sharply forward with the other arm, which he looped around his waist.

As Merlin was drawn in, something hard pocked him in the stomach and he looked down to see the ivory dagger secured into Arthur's belt. The King glanced down and removing it, handing it to Merlin.

"I forgot to give it back." he murmured, but Merlin pushed it back in Arthur's clasp.

"Keep it…As an apology." He whispered, and rested his forehead to Arthur's. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I always knew this would be complicated…And I will wait, wait until you're ready…Wait until we can be together properly…But promise me that you won't stop trying, trying to make this all possible. You're King, but…Don't let that be all of you. Alright?"

Arthur stared dolefully at him and nodded. Merlin kissed him again and rested his head on his shoulder. They remained like this, intertwined and in silence, their hearts beating against each other's chests.

**The-Children-Of-Lear**

"We've just had confirmation," the flap of the tent was pushed up as one of the footmen stepped in, pulling the mask down from his face. "The Children of Lear never made it to port."

Gareth, from where he was chained to the central post felt his whole heart sink as Mercea Morgaine rose from her wooden, fur cushioned seat. She did not seem surprised by the news. "It would seem, Lord Rowanshield… that you and I have a little conundrum."

"I told you the storm was coming…told you to postpone." Gareth gritted his teeth, pushing up against his shackles. Mercea snapped a hand across his face, throwing him onto his side. Her ring left a gash in his cheek and he lay still. He knew better than to try and sit up; he'd learn from cruel experience that Mercea did not give two warnings.

She turned back to the footman, "Where was the ship lost?" she asked.

"It is hard to say." he said uneasily and Mercea sighed and crouched down beside Gareth. She touched a hand to his cheek, and at her touch the injury to his face healed instantly. She stroked his dark hair almost lovingly, and Gareth shuddered, her dark magic whispering beneath her fingertips.

"Where would it have been lost, Lord Rowanshield?" she cooed and he swallowed.

"Given its trajectory, and the time the storm hit…Probably on the shore of Camelot." he informed softly. Mercea rose to her feet and returned to her throne, taking up a goblet of wine.

"I was counting on that dagger to balance my books," she informed, "With it gone, I will have to find other ways of reclaim the money lost." She clasped her hands together and eyed Gareth, "Any ideas?"

Gareth felt his stomach plummet, "Please, no." he saw instantly what she had planned.

"You'd fetch quite a price if I gave you to Caerleon, I'm sure." Her black-eyes glimmered.

"No, no – I can still be of use to you!" Gareth rolled, straining forward against his binds, "Please, Mercea."

"I am sure I could make work for you, but I fear you wouldn't be worth the investment." She played coyly with his fate. Gareth fell back against the post, exhausted from his confinement.

"I won't beg." He decided wearily, though his heart was thundering and the fear came to him in waves. Mercea took pleasure in his words.

"Proud boy." She almost congratulated, "Your father was proud too."

Gareth closed his eyes, his hands clenched. "If you bargain me, then so be it…But let me see Caitlyn first…Please."

"I'm afraid, little Lord, that your sister is very far from here, and is like that you will never see her again," Mercea took another sip of wine, and Gareth bowed his head, a loneliness so tangible coming over him, it was a surprise he did not shrink at her words.

"Please…do not take her from me as well…" he breathed.

"Now come, Lord Rowanshield, a Knight does not cry. Caitlyn is useful to me in a way that you aren't. I will take care of her," Mercea informed, "You might meet your end, but be assured in the knowledge that your sister will not. And without you as a constant distraction, perhaps she will meet her full potential at last."

Gareth squeezed his eyes closed. "She will never forgive you for selling me out. My sister will fight you until the day she dies."

"Perhaps," Mercea granted, "But only if she finds out. So long as she thinks I hold her precious brother, your sister will be my play-thing to command. And should she rebel…Well, she's valuable but not irreplaceable," Mercea swatted her hand with disregard and Gareth decided there and then, that no matter the cost…He had to escape.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Percival awoke to someone shaking him hard on the shoulder. He opened his eyes blearily, the world around him dark, as he blinked, and swatted the intruder away.

"Perc?" Gwaine's voice echoed through his sleepy mind and he grunted, "You awake?"

"No." Percival responded truthfully, already on the cusp of sleep again, now that he had ensured there wasn't an emergency.

"Good." Gwaine whispered, and Percival could feel the heavy, warm weight of the other's hand on his shoulder. "Listen…I have to go."

_Yes, you do. Before I smother you._ Percival agreed, his mind muffled with fatigue.

"I don't want you to worry," Gwaine continued, "Or to follow me…I need to do this, and if I don't return…Maybe that's for the best."

The words didn't register, but Gwaine's voice was deep and melodic and Percival could feel himself slipping off back to sleep.

"Thank you for everything my friend…And if this _is_ goodbye then…Well," The fingers on his shoulder tightened, and then suddenly where that warm weight had been, it became cold and empty. "Goodbye, Percival."

Darkness and silence clamped around him. Percival opened his eyes, suddenly awake, and sat up, looking around the room. It was empty. The Knight touched a hand to his shoulder and twisted in the bed, looking for any signs of Gwaine, but there were none.

Deciding it must have been a dream, he dropped back against the pillow and went back to sleep.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Jionathan of the Delphi woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. He sat upright in bed, the sheets twisted around his legs as he drew in ragged breaths. Outside it was dark, and a cold presence lingered in the air.

He removed himself from his bed hurriedly and went to the window, though he was uncertain as to what he looked for out there. The world beyond the castle seemed calm and quiet, though Jionathan knew better. He touched a hand up to his forehead, and turned back to his empty room.

His dreams of Camelot had been frequent over the weeks, pleasant escapades after the cruelty of the day. This one, however, had not been a good vision. Indeed, the nightmare clung to the air still like a vapour and Jionathan was left feeling fretful and afraid.

He knew then that at all costs, he had to get to Camelot and warn them that something terrible was going to happen.

Something terrible to Gwaine.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**And that's all for now folks! Next chapter should be up soon, but please do leave a review, it helps out a great deal and just keeps me going. X**

**Warning, next chapter will have a bit of smexy scene at the beginning (not too explicit), but just putting it out there. See you soon. **


	3. Missing Gwaine

**Hello, and Happy New Year to you all. I hope you are all well. **

**I didn't get much feedback/comments from anyone for the last chapter, and a worried that people aren't enjoying it. If you are, I should very much appreciate knowing, as it lets me know I'm not totally wasting my time, and people do actually want to know what happens.**

**Warning: The following chapter has a sexy Merthur bit at the beginning. Nothing too graphic, but if that's not your cup of tea, you can just skip to the next part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Merlin woke with a strange feeling in his chest. Across the room, a faint glimmer of light came from the window, still too pale to be morning, but no longer night. Merlin blinked, puzzling over the strange heaviness that had settled on his chest. He heard a soft noise behind him and looking down realised there was a heavy arm draped over his torso.

He sighed, and turning the bed faced Arthur who was strewn beside him, still deeply asleep, face almost entirely engulfed by his plush pillows. Merlin removed the offending arm, giving himself a chance to breath. Arthur sniffed, shifting at the slight disturbance and then grew peaceful again. Merlin, unable to resist, moved in closer, resting his palms to the other's chest.

It still filled him with an odd wonderment to wake up beside Arthur. The four corners of the bed seemed to offer some fanciful modicum of privacy, and in the dark it was as if here, lain together, they were in their own separate world, divided from all the troubles beyond the chamber.

Merlin leant in and placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's forehead, smelling his hair which was warm and homely. Very suddenly, Arthur's eyes opened, and he reached out with his arm and snatched Merlin in close to him. Merlin laughed as Arthur scrutinised him.

"What are you doing?" he accused jokingly.

"Just lying here."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." Merlin said innocently, his hands trailing down Arthur's chest, and then around to his back. Something burned in Arthur's eyes and he hitched Merlin in even closer, his arm now around Merlin's arse. The sorcerer gave a small involuntary groan, and his semi-erection grew as he was pressed in closer to Arthur's body. A shiver of pleasure and anticipation ran through him as he felt Arthur's own.

Over the months, he and Arthur had taken their time exploring sex. Indeed, whilst they had shared many a night together in slumber, it had only been in the past few weeks that they had gone beyond kissing and heavy petting, and had started to slowly remove items of clothing. Merlin was patient, it did not matter to him even if Arthur decided he never wanted to go any further. Arthur was timid on the matter, but seemingly willing to learn, and Merlin delighted in going back to simple touches. With Arthur, it felt new and wondrous, and it was good to explore.

This morning however, Arthur seemed in the mood to progress the stage, and Merlin felt it in the sudden eagerness of his King's mouth against his collar and throat. Sometimes it frightened the sorcerer how well Arthur naturally knew his body, suckling and biting in places that Merlin had been widely unaware of as being erotic until Arthur Pendragon put his fucking mouth to it. He groaned loudly, rolling onto his back as Arthur dominated him, their legs scissored. Arthur's weight ontop of him was comfortable, and as they pushed into each other, Merlin's hands already under Arthur's shirt, a natural feeling of contentment came over the pair. Never had two people, it seemed, fitted so impeccably together.

"I want to try something," Arthur suddenly broke the kiss.

"What?" Merlin said, breathless and light-headed. Arthur's face was flushed, his eyes shining and bright.

"The other day…What you did with your mouth…" Arthur said, his words woolly. For all Arthur's courage when it came to physical actions, Merlin was always surprised how difficult the King found it to talk about sex. "Down there."

"Oh, yes. That." Merlin felt his ears burn pink. Pleasuring Arthur orally had been somewhat of an experience for both of them, and even Merlin who admittedly had practise, had taken an almost virginal pleasure from it. Indeed, even thinking of Arthur's groans, and the way his hips had quivered, hands in Merlin's hair, made the warlock see stars. "What about it?"

Arthur's face burned even brighter, and then true to his nature – as a man of action – he didn't reply, and instead suddenly wriggled down, pulling at Merlin's trousers. A jolt of excitement made Merlin gasp as he was exposed and Arthur stared adamantly at his hard sex.

'_Oh God, he's going to do it.' _Merlin half panicked, conscious of his pressing desires. He had a dark feeling it would be harder to reel in his passion if Arthur went through with it. Mere heavy petting would no longer be an option.

Arthur flicked out his tongue. Merlin shuddered and dropped back. The thought of it was more erotic then the sensation, though as Arthur did it again, his tongue lingering a little longer this time, Merlin felt his body began to react, yearning for Arthur's mouth.

"I don't…Know how to do this…" Arthur suddenly whispered, and there was an almost panic in his voice.

"You don't…you don't have to…" Merlin choked out. Arthur's tongue trailed up from the base of the shaft to the top. Merlin hissed. "That…That's good."

"Yes?"

"Yes…" Merlin closed his eyes, "Do what…feels…feels right."

"Alright." Arthur's voice was impossibly quiet, and the next sensation was Arthur's lips wrapped around the tip. Merlin cursed, eyes squeezed closed as Arthur's tongue revolved around on the inside, lips tight. He slid himself down further, and then back up, before picking up a steady rhythm.

"Hands…" Merlin pleaded, "Use…use your hands."

Arthur complied, and whilst his mouth focused on the top, his fingers began to work the shaft. Merlin grabbed the closest pillow to him and held it over his own face, biting into the fabric.

"Arthur…fuck, Arthur!" he moaned into the pillow, and he felt his King smile around his erection. It made him burn hotter. What Arthur lacked in experience, he made up in his eagerness.

That hot feeling grew through Merlin, and suddenly he became very aware that the whole bed was trembling. Arthur didn't stop as Merlin's magic began to manifest itself; this had happened before. Normally when he was on the cusp of-

"Arthur." Merlin warned, throwing away the pillow and Arthur pulled away just as Merlin finished, spilling over himself. The Warlock cried out and then tumbled back, exhausted, the bed ceasing it's shaking. Silence fell over them, and then Arthur moved up and fell beside Merlin, staring at him intently.

"That…that was…" Merlin managed, his eyes rolling closed again.

"I'm sorry," Arthur muttered, to Merlin's surprise, "I didn't want to…swallow."

"You don't have to…" Merlin found Arthur's hand and held it intently, "That felt…fucking incredible."

"Really?"

Merlin released a shuddering breath and nodded. He felt Arthur smile, proud of himself.

"I think I'm getting better at this…" Arthur rolled onto his back and Merlin gripped his hand tightly, loathed to move, his whole body heavy with a warm exhaustion. "Next time, it'll be even more so."

"Arthur Pendragon," Merlin slurred, "You're going to drive me out of my mind…"

"Good." Arthur murmured, his voice husky. Merlin laughed, his eyes firmly closed. In a few hours they would both have to rise and pretend they had not spent all night together…but for now, the darkness gave them liberties and Merlin was content with that.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Rufus Merle was not in the mood to be abused, which was why when he saw Jionathan of the Delphi striding over to him with a face of thunder and a gait set with determination, the Magi filed through every conceivable excuse he could find in order to escape. None of them sufficed, and the Prince was upon Rufus before he could justify fleeing.

So he went with despondency, "Prince Jionathan." He addressed and Jionathan drew to a sharp halt and gave him a quizzical, affronted look, as if Rufus had just donned a dead albatross as a hat. Jionathan pushed on.

"Rufus," he said plainly, "I need to talk to you."

"If it's about Zachary, and what happened on the patrol last night-" Rufus said, already exhausted.

"What? No, it's – wait, what happened on the patrol last night?" Jionathan distracted himself, "Don't tell me…Another person was killed!?" he demanded angrily.

"Someone did indeed break curfew…" Rufus said glumly, his throat dry.

"Fuck!" Jionathan roared, "Then the Night Patrol have murdered another of my people!?"

"He broke curfew…" Rufus repeated weakly, but what did it matter to either of them. Both knew that penalty of death for breaking a curfew was too steep a punishment, but those were the laws of the Queen, and with Thestian in his current condition, he had no power to revoke the order.

"Broke curfew…as if that's enough to deserve being torn apart by those monsters." Jionathan gritted his teeth, "There is no defending them."

"I cannot blame the sword, for the wielders actions." Rufus said sorrowfully. The Night Patrol killed on the behest of the Queen, and executioners as they were, they never gave the order themselves.

"As if Zachary doesn't enjoy it." Jionathan spat. Rufus shook his head. There was no point trying to make peace between the Prince and his brothering apprentice, the two were totally unamicable.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Rufus pressed on, his head thundering. He had had a headache since dinner the previous night, and had had to forfeit the meal and retire early. Even now, the sun burnt his eyes, and he longed for a pillow to press his face into, to relieve the pressure in his temples.

"Camelot." Jionathan replied starkly, and the word sent a sensation through Rufus that was not un-akin to having a heart attack.

"What about it?" he said, too quickly, and he felt like every organ in his body was suddenly being bunched into his rib-cage. Jionathan looked uneasy.

"We have to go back." He announced and Rufus' insides moved up another inch, until he could barely breathe.

"Back? Why?" he asked, and Jionathan again looked anxious. "Jionathan, is this a 'I need to get out of Harmatia' we need to go back, or is it…?"

"We need to go back." Jionathan repeated firmly.

"You saw something." Rufus realised, "A vision?"

Jionathan winced, "I don't know," he confessed, "But…There's a feeling. Like when Drake attacked…It's not as bad, but it is urgent…"

"What is it?" Rufus asked urgently.

"Gwaine." Jionathan stated, "He was one of Arthur's knights, with the-"

"Gwaine?" Rufus gasped.

"You remember him?"

"Of course I do, he and I were…have been…we write…he writes to me." Rufus gabbled, and Jionathan appeared a little stunned. "What's happened?"

"Nothing yet, I think…I just have a bad feeling, Rufus. About the whole thing."

Rufus exhaled long and hard, his stomach alive with nervous butterflies, "Very well," he decreed, "We need to get back to Cameot…but how…?"

"Lord Odin." Jionathan said darkly, "Your master is my father's general, and the Queen _listens_ to him. Convince him to let me go…I don't even care if he makes Zachary come along as well. But we have to go, Rufus, we have to."

"Leave it to me." Rufus turned and strode away, "I'll see it done by tonight."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

He had returned to the caves, this time with a torch and a harder heart. As Gwaine lowered himself down into the darkness, he was conscious of his own foolishness. It was bad practise to descend into caves without a friend, and another who knew your whereabouts. It was part of a code of conduct he had followed religiously, but today…Today Gwaine was friendless in his venture, and he preferred that.

All the same time, he was cautious with his step, taking every other precaution he might as he made the journey down to the Children of Lear.

Without Merlin to light the cave, it was a dark and frightening place, but Gwaine was not afraid. He crossed to the ship, a torch lit which he planted firmly into the ground, conscious that if he took it into the vessel with him, he might set fire to the whole thing.

Stumbling through the hull without light proved to be harder than anticipated, but Gwaine emerged with one of the unopened boxes. He carried it out to the light and ripped it open, disregarding the contents a minute as he focused on the container itself. He scratched and sniffed the wood, identifying it, before looking over the nails that had kept it closed. Rounded tops. The cargo was boxed in Albion then, meaning the ship would have set sail from Essetir.

Gwaine dropped the box, and then looked at the content; A set of minute ornate statues, apparently made of solid gold. Gwaine put them in his bag; they'd fetch him enough money to make his journey comfortable and undisturbed. He rose to his feet and then found himself lingering, his legs refusing to move. He stared at the dark, shadowy image of the boat and suddenly felt like a young child again. It was a small feeling, an unpleasant one.

"I know what you're going to say," he told the boat, as if it were his parent. "That I should have told 'em what I was doing…Merlin'll fret, I'm sure. But he'll be alright. And maybe I'll go back, when I've done this…No, I _will_ go back, if I live and they'll have me…I just couldn't get 'em involved. It would be…messy." He decided, "Arthur would sanction it, I know. But there would have been a lot of questions, and right now…I need to get _answers_ of my own, not to be giving them. Might be that's selfish, but that's all I know how to do now." He tried to justify, and then sighed as if the silence was scalding him for his decision. "And what if I had got them involved? The politics would be a nightmare…The things Arthur'd have to go through, and Merlin then by association…No. I can't…I can't do it. And to be frank, the Gwaine they know isn't the one from this life, and he's who I have to be to get answers. They wouldn't be helping a friend, they'd be helping a stranger. Guess that's what happens when you walk the open road…" Gwaine muttered, and picking up the torch, he moved up, conscious that water was already creeping into the chamber. As he moved up the tunnels, he caught himself in his reflection. He expected to see his armour, which he had donned so comfortably for years now, but instead saw his travel clothes. It surprised and upset him. "Who the hell even am I?" he asked and then, unnerved, he hurried away out of the cavern, back to his horse.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"If he delays another training session, I swear on my father's grave, I will _beat_ him." Arthur growled, pacing furiously as Leon stood on, his expression concentrated. From the castle, Merlin came jogging out, his face flushed.

"No sign of him," he called over to Arthur, who gritted his teeth.

"Dammit, if he's in the tavern again, I am going to have to make a law banning him from there." Arthur turned back to Leon, "You're very quiet." He noted, Merlin joining them.

"He was acting…Strangely, yesterday." Leon said, measuredly, and Arthur noted a concern in his second's face.

"Strangely? How so?"

"…To put it plainly," Leon chose his words carefully, "Morose."

"Gwaine?" Arthur snorted, "Morose?"

Merlin too seemed of a similar mind to Leon, his own features twisted in worry as he began to nod, calling back on his own memories.

"It's true…In the caves, everything was going fine and then suddenly…he got spooked for no reason, it was strange." Merlin confessed, "But when he got back, he was acting so jovially, I thought maybe I was over thinking it, but…"

"No, later in the armoury he and I spoke," Leon lowered his voice, "He mentioned some troubling things, about his past…The death of his mother. I've only ever seen him so sombre one time, when I arrested him for attacking Sir Oswald…Or, the man pretending to be Sir Oswald."

Arthur recalled how he too had noticed something off about his knight, and cursed that he had not taken action. Up ahead, Elyan and Percival descended down into the training grounds, talking jovially.

"Sorry we're late." Elyan apologised, "I just bumped into my sister, she suggested that we might want to change the hour the guards do the patrol, now that the days are getting shorter again."

"An excellent idea." Arthur agreed, distracted. "Have either of you seen Gwaine?"

"Is he not down yet?" Elyan looked over his shoulder, surprised.

"No, we haven't seen him all morning, and he's nowhere to be found. His room was empty."

Percival grew stiff and ridged, "Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Certain," Merlin fretted, "I looked everywhere, asked everyone…Nobodies seen him."

"Oh no…" Percival uttered, "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Arthur commanded.

"I thought it was a dream." Percival turned on his heel, his body suddenly tensed and anxious, "I didn't really…Oh no, this is bad."

"What _is it_?" Arthur pressed again and Percival swallowed.

"Last night, Gwaine came to me very late…I was asleep, barely conscious…He told me he was leaving. Didn't say where. Said he might be back or…not, and that maybe that was better…" Percival trailed off and from beside Arthur, Merlin inhaled sharply.

"Are you sure?" The warlock demanded.

"I…I don't know, I think so." Percival said helplessly.

"It would be inkeeping with his behaviour and our conversation yesterday." Leon was equally as troubled, and Merlin began to pace, his hands ringing.

"Arthur, we have to go after him." he pleaded.

"He said he didn't want us to follow…" Percival included.

"I don't care what he wants!" Merlin cried, turning on the knight who shrank back. Merlin checked the volume of his voice, calming himself, "Yesterday I saw that something was wrong, but I ignored it…And now he's gone, and if we don't find him, I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen…Whatever he's doing, something tells me he shouldn't be doing it alone."

"I agree with Merlin." Elyan stepped forward, "We're brothers, we can't just let Gwaine go because he told us to. If something is wrong, he needs to know we're there for him…whether he wants us or not."

"But where would he have gone…Does anyone even know where he's from?" Percival asked, looking between the Knights who all shook their heads.

"Caerleon's Kingdom." Merlin stated, "But I doubt he'll have gone there..."

"Then where?" Arthur thought, trying to draw back on anything Gwaine might have said about a place he belonged, or missed.

"The caves!" Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and tugged on it sharply, "We were there when he started acting strangely…Maybe if we return we might find some clue as to his whereabouts."

"It's too late to go today." Arthur shook his head.

"But Arthur, there may still be a trace of him. I could-"

"-The tide will already be coming in." Arthur shook his head, "We go down there now, something could happen and we could drown."

"But with my magic-"

"-No. It's too dangerous." Arthur decreed, "Leon, I want you to take a group and start searching the road down to Caerleon's Kingdom. Do not cross into under any account. I'll lead another toward Essetir."

"There is another place he might have gone…" Percival suddenly spoke up, and Arthur could see the Knight was shaken and angry with himself for letting Gwaine go the previous night. "Harmatia."

Arthur saw Merlin slump from the corner of his eye, "Of course…Rufus…" he murmured.

"Rufus?" Arthur asked, "You mean Rufus Merle? The Magi?"

"He and Gwaine were…friendly." Percival chose his words carefully and Merlin trained his eyes on the floor, his cheeks suddenly tinged with pink.

'_Why is he embarrassed?'_ Arthur wondered to himself, but returned to the more pressing issue. "Fine, I'll send word out to Harmatia to tell them to look out for him."

"Leave it to me." Merlin said, "I learnt a spell recently which will get the message across faster. You go ahead on patrol. I'll catch up to you."

Arthur felt a strange, uncomfortable jolt go through him and he could not name why. Merlin refused to meet his gaze, his expression torn and worried. "Alright," Arthur agreed, "Go; he can't have gotten far." He ordered and the knights dispersed.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**Thank you for reading. And as I said at the top, if you are enjoying the story, please do say…Or offer any suggestions you think might improve it for you. Otherwise I may forgo posting it up on here at all…**


	4. The Old Life

**Hello, and thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter. I was genuinely starting to have doubts about the story, as the stats have been low (on both accounts I post it) and because of the small number of reviews, I couldn't be sure if people were even reading through to the end of the chapter, and not just having a glance through and then closing the story…**

**Anyway, to those who did review, I thank you. **

**Kitmistress: **Your point has been noted! Yeah, I was thinking of just solely posting on aO3 as I seemed to have a higher readership there, but that's gone down dramatically too, so I would have probably just stopped bothering entirely. (I may actually stop posting on ao3 now and just include a link to here, though I prefer the formatting over there…) It's good to know people still want to follow the story. Thank you.

**Guest: **Hi! I'm sorry I can't address you properly, but you didn't leave a name. I'm glad my updates are fast enough for you. I will try to keep them going.

**Guest 2: **Timid and inexperienced Arthur is what I live for! Happy you enjoyed the update and hope you liked this one too!**  
><strong> 

**I really do appreciate each review posted, as not only does it help promote the word somewhat, but it helps me know that I'm going in the right direction and not just annoying people, or posting to nobody. This fic is a bit of an undertaking, but I love it so much, and I want other people to as well…which means that sometimes, I do need a little validation, otherwise I quickly feel that I am doing badly…**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"She can't have gotten far! Split up, and _find her!" _The shout echoed down the corridor as Arlen Zachary paused in his wondering, looking out between the pillars to see a group of guards scurrying by, looking agitated. He caught one.

"If I might, what is the great fuss about?" he asked calmly and the guard bowed low before replying.

"A thief in the castle; we found her in the great library, stealing scrolls!"

"Oh my," Zachary said drying, "What kind of scrolls?"

"Magical scripture, milord." the guard bowed again, "Forbidden to all but the Magi. Excuse me."

He tore away and continued his search and Zachary stood, humming with amusement before, with a small look in either direction, started down the corridor toward the library. He stopped halfway and, clambering up into a chair he pulled himself onto one of the steep window ledges up above. There, hidden behind the shutter, was a young woman.

"Good afternoon." Zachary greeted, and he watched as a fluctuation of emotions flared in her eyes, from fear to determination. He raised his hand, "Before you try to kick me off this ledge or silence me, I implore you to take careful consideration into the uniform I'm wearing, and think on who I am."

Her eyes scanned down him and she grew very still, lips pursed. Zachary watched her curiously. She was a beautiful girl, powerfully build with dark eyes and chestnut hair so thick and lustrous the Magi imagined it weighed more than a sack of gold. In her hands, she clutched a scroll and Zachary eyed it.

"Ah, Lord Farthing's observations on the manipulation of metal…Not the most compelling read, unless you are an architect." He identified, and saw her move as if to spring down. He raised his hand to ease her, and she grew still. "Have no fear," he implored, "I will not out you…After all, my own brothering apprentice came by his title by precisely the same means as you; stealing books from places he ought not to have been…And why? Because he was low-born. What is your name?"

She glowered at him, he shrugged.

"Mine is Arlen Zachary." he informed and he saw her tilt her head slightly, "You've heard of me."

"The servants speak highly of you." She had an accent, Betheanian or perhaps from over the sea, he could not tell. "They say you are an honourable man."

"Do they now…?" Zachary shook his head. It hardly seemed honourable to him to merely treat the men and women in his service with the same respect he expected. "Well then, will you too trust me with your name?"

"Caitlyn." she remarked.

"How do you do, Caitlyn?" He tipped his head.

"Well, I'm stuck on a window-ledge, hiding from guards with a man I don't understand and six forbidden scrolls which would see my hand separated from my wrist, should I be caught." She drawled, "So I would say I am a little stressed."

"What if," Zachary offered, "I could make the scrolls go away?"

"I need the scrolls."

"What for?" He asked, "Come, do you even know what half of them are?"

"You doubt my intelligence."

"Not at all," He raised his hands, "Merely your…choice." He pointed toward her side where another few scrolls were gathered. "You have quite a collection…And for the life of me, I cannot fathom what there connection would be…Which leads me to assume, perhaps you merely took what you could access and made for a quick getaway."

"So?"

"So," Zachary continued, "That does not strike me as something an evil mastermind with thoughts on betraying the kingdom would do."

"Oh?" She leant in, interested, and something of her expression reminded Zachary of someone he knew, though he could not think who.

"Indeed," He continued, "Infact it strikes me as something someone does when they need money fast. Now, the question is, what do you need more…The scolls, or your hands."

"My hands."

"Why?"

"I can't sail a ship with scrolls."

"No, but you could _buy_ a ship with those scrolls."

"I don't need to _buy_ one. I _have_ one…Back at home." She said, almost a little defensively.

"Then why do you need the scrolls?" Zachary asked, and she did not answer, "You were sent for them, weren't you? An employer who has made you a thief."

Caitlyn looked down into the corridor below, and then up to Zachary. She was measuring her choices on whether to trust him, and then finally submitted. "I need the scrolls to pay my way home. Without them, I would not be permitted to return."

"And what waits for you at home? A husband? A child?"

"A brother…" Caitlyn's eyes were wistful, "Only young…a man, true, but…only young in my eyes. And he is alone now, abandoned by us all…"

"I see." Zachary said, sympathetically, for he knew she was not lying. He had had many people give him woeful stories to explain their wrong-doings, but Caitlyn seemed more angered then sad for her tale. "And where is it you are from?"

"Albion." She looked out over the city through the window, her eyes distant.

"Well Caitlyn, there is no way I can permit you to take these scrolls." Zachary decreed, "But instead, perhaps I might offer you something else? You see, you're in luck, for I have just been informed that I will be making a trip to Camelot."

Caitlyn's shoulders rose as she sat up, "Camelot?" she asked, "That is not far from where I would go."

"I will deliver you there, for free if that is what you wish?" Zachary offered, "And in return, I would have you take your brother, get on your ship, and sail away from his mean employer who would have you steal something so dangerous."

Caitlyn looked like she could scarcely believe her ears, "I will." she promised and Zachary smiled and jumped off the ledge.

"It's settled then."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Merlin locked himself in his old bedroom in Gaius chamber, and set the large mirror he'd carried down with him, against the door. After giving a brief explanation of the circumstances to Gaius, Merlin had begged for some time alone and had been granted it.

Now he sat on the floor, cross-legged, the spell-book in his lap, and window smothered so that almost no light came through. He conjured his own, and whispered the incantation, cutting his thumb as he did and drawing on the mirror.

It was a more complex magic than he had ever practised, but since the lift of the ban, Merlin had pushed himself to do more and refine the raw power that emanated from him. It did not, however, go unnoticed to the warlock though that, when he _did_ practise magic, he still often chose to do it in secret.

He finished drawing the symbol and pressed his hand against it, calling out to Rufus beyond. The spell meant you could only reach those with whom you had a connection, and Merlin hoped that the night he had shared with Rufus in this room, would help validate the link he proposed. Merlin also hoped that Rufus would be close enough to a mirror for it to work, for there needed to be two in order for the magic to pass through. It was why Merlin could not simply call upon Gwaine.

"Rufus Merle," Merlin called again into the mirror, willing it to work. Very suddenly his own reflection disappeared and a very startled looking Rufus stood within it, his eyes wide.

"What in the name of…?" Rufus's voice echoed mysteriously, "_Merlin_?" he gasped, and Merlin was so delighted and relieved to see him he laughed.

"Yes, it's me." Merlin sat up, moving closer to the mirror, "I'm using a new spell to contact you."

"I can see that," Rufus said with amazement, leaning forward, "Mirror magic…? Incredible, I did not know such a thing could actually be done!" Rufus gasped. "How good it is to see you, Merlin. My heart lifts at the sight of you."

"And you, it feels like an age. Where are you?" Merlin asked, looking past Rufus to a small, modest bedroom.

"At home." Rufus said, "I am packing my bags."

"Where do you go?"

"To Camelot." Rufus leant forward, "I come to you. The Prince has had a vision."

"A _vision?_" Merlin sat up straighter, "I did not know he had the sight."

"Nor does anyone; so keep your peace." Rufus begged, "He cannot say what he saw, but sensed that something bad was going to happen, something to Gwaine."

Merlin groaned, dropping back onto the floor, his hands to his face. Beyond his fingers he saw Rufus pale, his expression drawn.

"Oh Gods, it's already happened, hasn't it?" Rufus choked, "That is why you contact me now, something has befallen him. Merlin, please; tell me I am wrong."

"He is gone," Merlin explained, "Vanished from Camelot…We came upon a smugglers ship yesterday, and something within him changed…It must have been a relic from his past, he started acting strangely…He was spooked by something. He told Percival that he had to go...and that he might not return."

"Good Gods, do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"None." Merlin shook his head, tears springing to his eyes, "There are spells I could use to find him, but they would require something of his which he treasured. He cleared anything of the sort from his room. I thought perhaps he might have come to you…Have you heard or seen any sight of him."

"Not since his last letter…"

"This is my fault…" Merlin despaired, and a tear escaped his eye as he sat, helplessly in the dark with Rufus. "I could see something was wrong, but I got so caught up with a stupid grievance I had with Arthur that…I did not pursue it…And now he is gone, maybe forever."

"No, no; he will be found." Rufus assured, leaning forward so that it was almost as if Merlin could reach forward and clasp the other man. "In an hour, we depart from Harmatia to the coast, where we will take the fastest ship to Camelot. I will be with you soon, and together we will find that stupid git and drag him home…Merlin, you cannot blame yourself."

Merlin sniffed, rubbing his eyes aggressively and looked hopefully up to the Magi. He laughed, "It is good to see you." he repeated, "I've missed you a great deal."

"And I you…" Rufus's voice grew soft and melancholic, "More than you can know."

"Why haven't you written?" Merlin asked, and he saw Rufus wince, "Gwaine was getting worried."

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Rufus said monotonously, his voice quick and gentle. "I simply have nothing to say…"

"Are you…alright?" Merlin peered up to the mirror. Even though it was hard to tell through the glass, the other looked paler than normal, thinner too and his eyes dark with sleeplessness. "Rufus?"

"It's nothing." Rufus dismissed, "I will be glad to see you. And Gwaine too, when we find him."

"Hurry." Merlin pressed.

"I will." Rufus promised and Merlin believed him. Leaning forward, he swiped away the bloody mark and the connection broke. The Sorcerer sat alone in the dark and then rose to his feet with a sudden urgency. He had said he would join Arthur, but that had been a lie.

Dangerous or not, Merlin was going to return to those caves and see what secrets the Children of Lear could provide for him.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Essetir was as familiar to Gwaine as any childhood home might have been, though he would not have called it such. The port was busy as usual, but Gwaine kept to the north of it, looking down to it from above as he wondered the top of the coast toward the less inhabited shores and their hidden ports.

It seemed strange to Gwaine that, having been gone so long, things ought to have changed. And yet they had not, and were he clean-shaven, with short hair and two swords upon his back, he might have thought no time had passed at all.

But they had. Everything had, and Gwaine knew he risked a great deal by showing his face here again. Still, he was not deterred and kept to the path until he reached the top of a steep ridge. There, he tied his horse up out of sight and descended down a hidden walkway that would have been perilous to any who did not know its secret steps. Gwaine could have done it with his eyes closed, but he did not, choosing instead to focus on his feet, in-case one of the stones had misplaced itself and, in his arrogance and familiarity, he tumbled to his untimely death.

Making it to the bottom, he turned in toward the caves and, pausing to draw in several deep breaths, he put a hand to his sword and advanced. At first, there was only darkness, and then his eyes adjusted and he saw hidden within the shallow waters, a line of small ships, shrouded from all sight. He passed them to where a speck of light showed that deep within the tunnels, a fire had been lit. He kept his footfall light and silent and snuck forward.

Voices came bubbling out from around the fire, laughter and chatter. They were drunk, Gwaine could tell immediately and that gave him a sweet advantage. He moved in through the shadows and waiting, counting them. Four; the rest must have been about their daily jobs, or out at sea. Gwaine remained a while longer to ensure that more were not out of sight, and then struck.

He stepped out of the darkness, his presence so sudden, the man closest to him fell from the crate he had been sat upon.

"Good day, lads." Gwaine greeted and the rest stood, faces white as ghosts. Gwaine did not draw his weapon, but kept his hand steady upon it. He would not spend energy unless he had to.

"Oh fuck me sideways…Gwaine…" The one furthest to him stammered.

"Hal," Gwaine tipped his head, "Nice to see you. Business is booming, it would seem."

"You're dead…" Hal whispered, shaking his head, "As sure as night is black, you're dead."

"Then dead men aren't the restful buggers we thought they were, eh?" Gwaine took a seat on the crate which the other smuggler had abandoned. "Sit, and one of you pour me a drink." he ordered, "I've ridden all along the coast, and I'm parched."

They hesitated, and then Hal gestured for them to do as ordered, and taking a glass he poured some mead out for Gwaine. Gwaine took it gratefully, and washed away the dust from his mouth. As he drank, he saw Hal watching him carefully, and showed the smuggler his empty cup when he was done.

"Well your no ghost then," Hal noted, "Less they can drink too. So how is it you come to be among us again, when we buried your memory six years ago?"

"Because that, you only buried my memory."

"The sea took your body."

"Did it now?" Gwaine looked down at himself, as if to check some serpentine mermaid had not wrapped herself around his chest. "Good thing I'm a strong swimmer."

"If news gets out about you, they'll be after your head. You stole from powerful men, Gwaine."

"You can't steal what ought not to be owned." Gwaine said softly, "And yes, if word gets out…they will be vying for my blood. Which means you are going to have to keep your silence, or God so help me I'll have to make you."

"My silence is kept." Hal promised, "Though something to sweeten the pot wouldn't go amiss."

"Positively criminal," Gwaine sighed dramatically and threw him a small pouch of gold he'd prepared, "You and your lot keep quiet Hal. Because if they catch and kill me, I swear by the Sea, the next time you see me I _will be_ a ghost, and not near as friendly. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Splendid." Gwaine shook his cup expectantly, and one of the others filled it.

"So what is it that brings you back from your watery grave, Gwaine?" Hal asked and Gwaine wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I have some questions for you Hal, and would ask you answer them truthfully. I'm not a patient man."

"You're full of threats, aren't you?" One of the other smugglers suddenly stood up, "Coming here like a relic from the past, as if you own these waters and we are your surfs. Well little Lord, you're not noble in these caves, and there are four of us to you."

"You can count, that's impressive." Gwaine said dryly and heard the ring of metal as the smuggler drew a weapon. "You're not a warrior…Put that down."

"I don't need to be a warrior to kill a dead man!" The smuggler lunged forward, and quick as anything, Gwaine had drawn his sword and disarmed him with a twist of the wrist. He caught the other's short-blade, planted a firm kick in his chest, and threw him back onto the ground before sitting once more. The smuggler scrabbled up and back, breathing hard, hand still missing the weapon which had been so easily taken from him. Gwaine threw it back. "Sit down, and shut up." Gwaine ordered, "Or I'll take the ears you're clearly not using."

The smuggler did as he was bid and Gwaine turned back to Hal. The man had not moved but was watching Gwaine warily; he above the others knew what the Knight was capable of, and Gwaine had since improved (under Leon & Arthur's careful guidance) beyond his abilities as a boy.

"What is it you want to know?" Hal asked and Gwaine took another drag of his drink.

"I've come to ask after the Children of Lear."

Hal did not seem surprised by the question, "That ship does not sail from here any more.

Gwaine felt his temper rising, his blood already boiled from the attack, "Hal," he warned, "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Never." Hal said, uncertainly. "I wouldn't."

"Then I ask again, where is the Children of Lear?" he emphasised each word and Hal shook his head.

"And I say again, that ship no longer docks with us."

Gwaine was on his feet before anyone could react, and it one long stride had crossed the distance between him and Hal. He took him by the front, his sword to his throat. "Don't lie to me!" he shouted, "I know she moors here still!"

"I do not lie!" Hal raised his hands, his Adams apple bobbing up and down against the edge of the blade. "The Children of Lear was lost to us, she is Mercea's vessel now!"

"Mercea…?" Gwaine frowned, and then a cold feeling drew over him and he released Hal, stepping back, his expression bemused. "Mercea Morgaine?" he breathed in horror.

Hal sat down, his hand to his throat, breath rattled, "She bought them up…all of the quicker vessels and their crews. One way or another…Mercea has expanded her empire beyond measure."

Gwaine sat back heavily, his heart fluttering, "But…" he shook his head, "But the cargo…The cargo on the ship, it was boxed here. I saw. Recently too; an ivory dagger, wine and golden statues."

"Indeed…" Hal admitted, "We too have our tax. The Children of Lear passed through here a few days ago to pick up cargo that had been left to us."

Gwaine twisted his hands together, pulling at each knuckle. "Who was aboard?" he asked huskily.

"I could not say, I did not see her. I was away from here." Hal said truthfully, and then frowned, "But if you have seen her, and her cargo…Then why do you come here asking for her?"

Gwaine felt hollowed, like someone had scooped out his heart. "I did not see her…" he murmured, "But I came across her corpse in the caves in Camelot…She'd been dashed on the rocks and brought in by the tide."

A harrowed silence met this statement, "Could anyone have survived?"

"No. The rocks are…The rocks are perilous." Gwaine cleared his throat and downed the rest of his drink. Without a word, Hal refilled his cup. "Where…" Gwaine finally forced out, "Where was she bound?"

"The seas of Meridor, Mercea rules from the boarder of Caerleon's Kingdom."

"Meridor…? Well, fuck me," Gwaine took another drink, "Has she taken one of the castles for her own yet?"

He saw Hal wince and his heart sank even lower.

"No…" he groaned, and then laughed, "Castle Whitestone…Damn her, that woman has a sense of humour. First she takes the boat, and now…How did she come to claim the castle?"

"She bought and blackmailed it out of the young Lord who took seat there."

"Don't know whether to be glad of that or angry." Gwaine messaged his forehead forcefully, his shoulders slumped. "Very well then," he decreed, standing, "I had best be off."

"Gwaine," Hal followed him, "Do not go after Mercea." He warned, "She is dangerous."

"I know." Gwaine said flippantly. "And yet, that medicine suits me well."

"Are you so keen to die!?" Hal demanded, "Whatever life you made for yourself these last six years, return to it. There is nothing left for you here."

"I won't rest until Mercea has answered for what she has done."

"She has committed you no grievance, but if she sees you, she will kill you!" Hal implored.

"No grievance? It is her fault that the Children of Lear found itself on Camelot's coast in that storm. It is her fault that the boat is destroyed and its crew…" Gwaine broke off, "Dead." He forced out.

"Would you so quickly join them?" Hal groaned and Gwaine clenched his teeth, his heart heavy.

"Might be that's where I belong." He decided, and putting down his cup, he left the cave and climbed back up to his horse.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

When Arthur saw the trail of dust rising from the distance, he presumed that it was Merlin finally catching up to them. Instead, to his surprise, Gwen galloped into their midsts, her hair bound back and face serious.

"Guinevere," Arthur greeted fondly, and she drew the horse up to his.

"Arthur, is it true about Gwaine?"

"I am afraid so. We're trying to find him." Arthur stated, "How did you hear?"

"Merlin told me." Gwen replied, "He said you could be found here. I wanted to come and help in anyway I could."

"That would be welcomed." Arthur bobbed his head, "Where's Merlin?"

"He managed to get in contact with the Harmatians, they are already on their way here to assist in the search."

"They're coming _here_?" Arthur could not quail his surprise.

"It would seem the Prince Jionathan had the mind to return," Gwen explained, "And they want to be of help to you."

"That is…gracious of them." Arthur thought back fondly to the Prince, and even the Magi who had shadowed him so diligently. "In which case, we'll wait for Merlin to catch up."

Gwen frowned, "I saw him ride out, but not this way." she stated. Arthur's heart plummeted.

"Where did he go?"

"He did not say, but he was heading to the coast." Gwen informed and a panic seized over Arthur as he turned and called out to his men.

"Keep the search up, I will be back soon. Percival, with me!"

Gwen followed him around, "Where are you going?" she asked, bemused.

"To the coastal caves!"

"But the tide will be coming in!" Gwen warned, alarmed as Arthur spurred his horse into motion.

"Exactly!" he shouted, "And if I don't get there intime, the idiot is going to drown himself!"

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**Is Arthur going to get there in time? Or am I going to drown Merlin? Who knows, we'll have to see.**

**Thanks for reading! And if you can spare a few words of encouragement, please do leave a review. It goes so far in helping me update regularly and fast, and keeping me smiling. ****  
>You're all awesome! <strong>


	5. The Rising Tide

**Another day, another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; it was greatly appreciated and really helped me hurry along this update. I hope you all enjoy the following chapter, and continue to show your amazing report…Seriously, it just makes me feel great to know people actually like my work. You're all awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

The cave was a great deal more perilous without Gwaine to guide the way, and Merlin walked alone, his feet slipping on the damp stone. The dark clamped around him, and he tried to recall the route they had taken, though everything looked the same.

He could hear water, louder than the last time they had been in, and was conscious that he did not have long. The tide would rush in soon, and if he was not clear of it by then, it could be trouble. Of course, Merlin was a capable swimmer; he had often swam in the lake in Ealdor as a child with Will, and was confident in his ability. And should that fail, magic could always aid him.

He pushed on, the light floating ahead to mark the way. The sound of the water grew, and Merlin knew he was getting close. And then suddenly, the soles of his feet were damp and he was at the mouth of the cave. Below, the ship was half-submerged, water climbing up its broken hull. Merlin jumped down, the water colder than he had anticipated and wadded in toward the ship, his heart in his mouth. Though he knew it was stupid, he called out. "Gwaine!? Gwaine, are you here!?"

There was no reply and Merlin moved in toward the hull, peering inside. He slipped in, looking among the boxes that floated. There were three empty, and that told Merlin all he needed to know to say that Gwaine had been back…Of that he felt certain. Merlin looked around for any other sign that might indicate where the Knight might have gone.

And then the ship suddenly groaned, and the next thing Merlin knew it had shuddered and rolled a little further onto its side. Merlin lost his footing and smacked the back of his head on the wood, sliding to the floor. For a moment he was disorientated, and then a fresh wave of water came rushing in through the crack, and he had to force himself up unsteadily as it splashed over his head. The boat suddenly felt light, and Merlin realised with a jolt that it was floating, suspended in the rising tide.

'_Oh God, I didn't expect the water to come in that quickly.'_ Merlin panicked and scrabbled to get out of the boat, which tipped with his weight, buoyant now. Once again, Merlin was unexpectedly submerged, and scrabbled up, pushing himself through the narrow gap and back into the cave. It horrified him to see so much water spilling through; he honestly had thought he had more time.

Looking around, he saw the tunnel he'd come through a little way up ahead. The water was already reaching that, and so he swam toward it with all his might, his breath short and sharp. The water was freezing, and thrashed about as it moved in, sending him tossing this way and that. Still he pushed on, his mind pushed to a point of blank terror as he focused all of his energy on the tunnel entrance.

He got to it at last, the water already halfway up it, frothy and angry as it churned through. Merlin suddenly found himself being sucked against the jagged rocks as he tried to control his speed. It did him no good, the water pushed against him and then once more rushed over his head before yanking at him with such a terrible force, he was almost dragged back into the cave again.

'_I'm going to die.'_ He suddenly realised, barely enough room between the roof of the tunnel and the rising water. _'I'm actually going to drown…'_

Merlin kicked out with his legs, thrashing as he pushed himself up through the tunnel, sometimes trying to stop the water forcing him up too quickly, and sometimes doing everything he could to stop it dragging him back down again.

It took all of his strength and concentration, his body screaming from the strain as he forced himself onward until the water totally enveloped him and he was holding his breath, swimming with all his might. His lungs burnt, the darkness positively terrifying as he pushed on, no longer knowing which direction he was going in or whether there would even be any air waiting for him on the other side.

His whole body began to go numb, his limbs tight as the desperation for oxygen began to drum through him. He swam like a man possessed, the strain of holding his breath, taking over his every sensible thought. He didn't have the capacity within him to think of anything else but his need to breath, and then…

And then he was out of the tunnel, and his body, so exhausted by the exertion, grew limp and though sunlight peered through the water, Merlin was blind to which way up or down was. He did not know which direction to swim in, and thus lay, suspended in his exhaustion.

Something hard suddenly wrapped itself around his stomach, and he was conscious of a great force pulling at him. He did not fight against it as he was sudden ripped upwards and then clean out of the water. For a moment, he was too stunned to react, and then the strong arms around his stomach were being forced hard into him and he expelled a mouthful of water and gasped, gulping in huge lungful of air as he was dangled above the water.

Twisting around, he turned to see a very wet, very angry looking Arthur holding him firmly, a rope tied securely around his stomach as up above, Percival pulled with all his might, yanking them up.

"Is he alright!?" Percival asked as they reached the top and the knight helped both King and Warlock out. Merlin landed hard on the grass and curled onto his side, gasping for air. "Oh, God; he's freezing!" he came to his side, and the next thing Merlin knew, a heavy cloak was bring placed over his body as he began to shiver uncontrollably. He heard Arthur advance on him, the King's own teeth chattering.

"You idiot!" Arthur dropped beside him, a face like fury, "You absolute idiot; you could have gotten yourself killed! I _told_ you not to go down there! I _told you!_ If Gwen hadn't informed us she'd seen you come this way, then you would have _drowned!_"

Merlin gave a small sob, "I'm sorry…" he choked out, "Thank you…thank you…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

"You idiot." Arthur repeated, and his voice was thick with emotion. "Never do that again, do you understand me? _Do you understand me!?_"

"I won't…" Merlin promised, and then burst into tears, his terror and the shock of the situation flowing over him like waves of panic. "I just…I just wanted to find him. He's my friend…He's my friend, Arthur…"

"He's my friend too." Arthur said, almost viciously, "But if Gwaine found out you'd died in search of him, how do you think he'd feel?"

Merlin sobbed harder, hunched in on himself. Arthur sat beside him, his demeanour tensed and troubled. He looked up to the Knight. "Go and find Leon," he ordered, "Tell him to come back to Camelot tonight. We'll pack a few days provisions and resume the search tomorrow at first light."

Percival bowed and stopping to lay a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder, he retrieved his horse and departed. Merlin remained where he was, shivering and crying, so exhausted from the exertion he could scarcely move, though he knew if he didn't, he would die from the cold. Arthur too had gathered his cloak around him, his teeth chattering. "Come on," the King muttered, "I'm going to make a fire to dry us off. Then you and I need to go home."

Merlin nodded weakly, but remained where he was as Arthur gathered wood and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. Merlin could see the anger in the tort shape of his King's shoulders, and the silence drummed between them like a cacophony. When Arthur had set the wood out properly, he went to find his fireflints, but was beaten by Merlin, who reached a hand out and set the wood aflame with magic. Arthur jumped and then settled down. Merlin sat up, gathering himself closer to the flame. In an instant, he wished he had Rufus's ability not to burn, for he could have happily crawled in amongst the flames he was so cold. Arthur moved around a little, and Merlin took it as an invitation and huddled into him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin's voice was a little clearer now, but just as soft. "I thought…I thought I had time. I thought I might find something, a clue, an indication where he went…But when the water came in…It wasn't just water, it was…this _force_. I couldn't remember anything I'd been taught, I couldn't find my magic…I couldn't think…I was so scared. I was _so scared_."

Arthur moved his arm around the warlock and pulled him tightly in. "You have magic," the King reminded, "But that does not mean you are invincible. I know you are more powerful than me, you have more skill, that I'm…Just ordinary-"

"-Arthur!-" Merlin sat up, but Arthur continued.

"-But I _do_ know a few things. My mind isn't only focused on melees and training…This land, this kingdom…I was taught to hunt, but that doesn't just mean killing animals, it means knowing the terrain. Knowing what's safe and what isn't…You should have listened to me. Why do you never listen to me?"

"I should have." Merlin agreed, "And I should have known it was too dangerous…I was arrogant, Arthur. Too arrogant…But not at your expense. You're not 'ordinary', you're not…lesser. My magic is for you, because of who you are…How important you are. Not just to me…You saved my life Arthur…Thank you." Merlin covered his face, and felt Arthur's hand moved up, his fingers intertwining in his hair as he steered Merlin closer into him. Against his scalp, Merlin could feel Arthur's hand trembling, and knew it wasn't just for the cold.

"Don't you dare leave me." Arthur said, so quietly it could have been the crackle of the fire, "Don't you dare."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Mercea was counting her money again. Gareth knew she took a great pleasure from it, and thus enjoyed the peace that came with it, and kept his mouth closed. When Mercea was counting, she was happy, and a happy Mercea didn't torture him.

"Quite a horde," Mercea announced as she finished her last pile, sat back in her throne contentedly. "I'm going to be able to buy the whole of the coast at this rate and rule…" she hummed, and then looked over to Gareth, "What do you think?" she asked, "Queen Mercea – it has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?"

Gareth said nothing and Mercea laughed, and standing moved over to him. She took her cup of wine and sat infront of him, as if they were children. "Here, drink." She offered, putting it gently to his mouth and Gareth took a few steady sips. The rich flavour filled him and he swallowed. "It's good, isn't it?" Mercea smiled, "My favourite, but it costs quite grandly. I had another few bottles on the Children of Lear…Alas that they were lost to the tide. Let us hope, the sea gods accept this tribute." She removed the goblet and stroked a hand down Gareth's face. "Your sister will be home soon, and if she's done well, I might not sell you off to Caerleon…"

It took all of Gareth's strength not to reply. He knew that's what she wanted, to see his fear, his hope, his devastation. He tried to keep his hidden, but he had always worn his heart on his sleeve, and no matter how much he tried to supress himself, Mercea saw through him. "It is hard," she said gently, a hand to his shoulder, "To have lost so much…All your family taken from you, by sword, starvation and sea…What a winning combination. But know this; your sister loves you enough to be all of them combined, father, mother and sibling…Be content in that knowledge, Gareth. Be content knowing no one will love you more than your sweet Caitlyn."

Gareth closed his eyes and dropped his head, lest he betray himself. Lest he betray those he loved. Mercea's hand remained rested on his shoulder, "I am going to send you away." She stated, "Before Caitlyn is returned…You will go to the caves. If you are well behaved, and Caitlyn does me well, then I shall permit you to see her. But…And I know you've been thinking about it- if you try to escape, I will see it that you _never_ see your darling sister again, do you understand Lord Rowansheild?"

Gareth nodded, his throat suddenly dry, despite the wine. "Where will _you_ go?" he asked her.

"Back to my newly acquired castle of course, Whitestone is a comfortable seat…And I think Caitlyn will be happy to be welcomed there."

"That place brings death and misery…" Gareth said in a hushed voice.

"To your line, perhaps, Lord Rowanshield, but to me it is a worthy centre for my empire." She slapped him gently on the cheek and rose, calling in her guards. "And remember, little Lord," she offered him as he was removed from his shackles, and put into news ones to walk in, "If you try to escape..."

"I know." Gareth said huskily, and Mercea smiled.

"Good."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"What, your shadows aren't looming after you this journey?" Jionathan asked spitefully as Zachary looked across to him, and then behind, over each shoulder.

"Gracious, I seemed to have misplaced them…" he said sardonically in response, "How am I to function without?"

Jionathan folded his arms. Rarely had he seen Zachary out of the company of his most trusted friends, but clearly Emeric Fold and Marcel Hathely meant to stay in Harmatia during this trip, and the Prince had a dark suspicion he knew why. The curfew had been reinforced, with the Night Patrol going out every evening to scour the city for people breaking the law. Of course, with Zachary as their leader, it fell to Marcel, the second in command, to take his place during in his absence. It did not comfort the Prince to know these monsters would continue to terrorise his streets even now.

"Where the hell is he…?" Jionathan asked, leaning over the side of the boat. He was keen to be on his way, but though Zachary had arrived with a servant girl in tow, neither had seen anything of Rufus who had departed home to collect some clothes. "Is he packing up an entire library to bring with him?"

"Oh, he's always late; don't fret your Princely head. He's as keen as you to be back in Camelot." Zachary said snidely, "Though I've never known a Prince to be so desperate to quit his own people."

"I am not-…" Jionathan cut himself off, and Zachary waved for him to be silent.

"Peace, brat." He almost commanded, "I don't care."

"Jionat!" a voice called from down on the harbour, and Jionathan spotted Rufus running toward them, a small back on his back, face pale.

"He's here," Zachary informed the Captain of the ship as Rufus pulled himself aboard, "We can cast off."

"What took you so long?" Jionathan demanded and Rufus stooped, trying to catch his breath.

"I spoke with Merlin."

"You _spoke _with_ Merlin_?" Zachary asked, "_How_?"

"Mirror Magic…He used a spell which allowed him to speak through the glass with me directly, as if were talking through a window." Rufus informed, straightened and Zachary whistled.

"My my, your Dragon Lord is full of surprises." He said, and though his voice was almost cynical, Jionathan detected that Zachary was genuinely impressed.

"He is not _my_ Dragon Lord." Rufus muttered irritably under his breath.

"What did he say?" Jionathan pressed on, and Rufus looked troubled.

"Gwaine," he stated, "He's disappeared from Camelot. They Knights are looking for him, but…They think something bad might have happened. He was acting very strangely."

"Gwaine?" Zachary interrupted, "You mean…_Your_ Gwaine."

"He is not _my_ Gwaine either," Rufus said, almost nervously and Jionathan frowned. It would seem that Rufus had been closer to the Knight than the Prince had recalled, and by his troubled expression, it was clear the Magi was desperate to find him.

"He's gone missing, you say?" Zachary sounded serious. "When?"

"Last night…" Rufus said tensely. "He was acting strangely…And then he disappeared."

Zachary stood in silence, and then turned back to the Captain, "I'll pay you double your current wage, if you cross this channel before night fall!" he shouted and the sailor jumped up, and then looked excitedly about him, as if he couldn't quite believe what he's heard. "Triple if you get us there alive before sunset."

"You heard the man, lads!" The Captain roared to the oarsman, "Quicken the pace! We'll be reaching Camelot before the nineteenth hour!"

From below the deck, the servant girl peered out, "My lord," she said politely to Zachary, "Are we in a hurry?"

"Yes, it would seem that my little brother's Lover-" Zachary began.

"-I will _push_ you off this boat!-" Rufus snapped.

"-Has gotten himself in trouble, and we must quickly find him before he does himself a disservice. Don't fret."

"Lover?" Jionathan caught on to the word and looked at Rufus strangely. The Magi's face burnt red with a mixture of shame and embarrassment, "What is he talking about?"

"He's just trying to piss me off." Rufus said curtly and Zachary tittered. "Who is this?" Rufus nodded his head toward the servant girl.

"This is Caitlyn," Zachary introduced and she rose onto the deck. Jionathan took pause to admire her, she was certainly an attractive women, though closer to Zachary's age than his own, with luscious brown hair that was both long and so thick she'd bound it into a wide plait that looked heavy enough to knock someone unconscious. "She is a friend of mine with family in Albion. I agreed to bring her along and save her the fair of a boat. Caitlyn, this is my brothering apprentice Rufus Merle."

Caitlyn bowed her head. Earlier, when she had done the same for Jionathan, the Prince had noted a stiffness about her body, as if it took real effort. He conferred then, at the fluid respect she showed Rufus, that either the woman was attracted to him, or she had a stigma against nobility.

"I have heard about you," Caitlyn's accent was thick, and smooth, "You stole away into the library and rose to the rank of Magi through genius, rather than riches."

Rufus stood awkwardly on the deck, "I like books." was all he said in response. "A lot."

"I thank you for letting me come aboard. I pray you find your friend in Camelot…And that he is safe." She bowed her head again and then disappeared. Rufus gave Zachary a sideways glance.

"Can you trust her?" he asked and Zachary snorted.

"Absolutely not," he went to the side of the ship, "But she doesn't know where we're going…And so long as you keep those details to yourself, what's the harm in giving the woman a lift home?"

**The-Children-of-Lear**

By the time they made it back to Camelot, Arthur could feel an encroaching headache, and wanted nothing more than to lie down in a darkened room until it passed. Merlin, he knew, could sense his discomfort, but neither spoke, preferring to continue on in silence.

Coming in, he was met by Gwen who paced at the front. At the sight of King and warlock she gave a long sigh of relief and crossed to them both. Arthur was surprised as she pulled him into an embrace first, and then Merlin. "Oh God, I was so worried." She fretted, looking between them.

"Sorry, Gwen…" Merlin apologised sheepishly, and Gwen pinched her lips.

"Don't you ever go and do something so foolish again," she berated him, and then turned to Arthur, "You look pale," she noted, "You ought to get something warm in you, the pair of you, and then go lie down."

"I agree…" Arthur said with exhaustion just as one of the messengers suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and bowed low to him. "Sire," the messenger rose, "The council is ready, and are awaiting your arrival."

"Council?" Arthur frowned, and then his whole stomach sank. Of course, he had a council meeting; how could have forgotten? They must have been waiting for him for the best part of an hour. Arthur saw Merlin and Gwen exchange looks and then glance worriedly to the King who massaged his forehead aggressively.

"I'll go and get into some clean clothes…" Merlin mumbled, but Arthur held up his hand.

"No, Merlin." He commanded, "you need to get warmed up and rest." he commanded, "It's not an important meeting, don't worry."

"What about you?" Gwen asked carefully. Arthur sighed.

"I'll see what they want, and we'll get it done quickly…" Arthur glanced across to Merlin, "Gwen," he requested, "See that he does as I've asked and takes care of himself."

"Of course." Gwen took Merlin by the arm. "I'll have something hot to drink sent to the council chamber for you." She added and Arthur sometimes wondered how he would get through a day without Guinevere and her friendship.

"I should make you Queen." he told her in gratitude and she giggled.

"Disappear again like you did today, and I may take the mantle." she replied, and Arthur wished that she was among the droll men gathered waiting for him in the council; she would add some wit and spark to the white-faced sea of grey-hair.

'_Why shouldn't she be on the council…?'_ Arthur pondered to himself as he walked into the chamber. Immediately, the council stood in respect and he crossed around and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Apologies," he said briskly, "I was caught up elsewhere. Thank you for your patience, my Lords."

They all sat at his command, and Monmouth leant over to him, looking as dusty as his library and with ink on his fingers. "Have you found Sir Gwaine?" he asked kindly, and Arthur was glad that at least one of his council men was concerned about the missing Knight.

"Not yet, we resume the search tomorrow." Arthur replied and then turned his attention back to the council. "What matters of state do we have to address?" he asked.

"The table is yours, Sire." The council offered and Arthur struggled to remember what he had planned for this meeting.

"It has been suggested to me that with the turning of the season, it would be prudent to change the timing of the guards patrol," he began, "Security in Camelot has been lacking these last few years, and I would have it maximised. This means that you may find some of your usual routines disturbed, but I trust there are no objections."

There was a rumbled agreement and Arthur saw one of the servants bringing him some hot wine. He took it gladly and sipped, before turning the subject to tax. He was of the mind to lower it for the upcoming winter, as everyone struggled during the colder months, but many of the council seemed unhappy with the notion.

"We will lose income for the castle!" they complained, "How then will we pay for its upkeep."

Arthur looked around him, "I think we can afford to be a little more frugal," he said dryly, "The castle has no need for any expansion, and our wealth doesn't lie only in gold, but in the land and prosperity of the people. It is through their trade that our economy grows, and we must nurture that. Lowering the tax means more people will contribute and go to market, which in-turn will see a raise in the Kingdom's fortune. You are a learned man," he told the lord who had objected, "Surely you can see the long term benefits of such a small gesture?"

"But Sire," another said, "Money must also be put to the side for wedding preparations."

"Yes, but - I'm sorry, excuse me, wedding preparations?" Arthur back-tracked, "What wedding?"

"Yours…My King." The council all looked to each other strangely, "You are at a prime age, and after the last attack, Camelot is now more than ever in need of allies…A alliance through marriage would be profitable, and would secure the Kingdom with an heir…You would, of course, still be permitted you…dalliances." The councilman added and Arthur saw red.

He sat, so stunned by embarrassment and anger, that no words came to him as he opened and closed his mouth. Finally he took a long drink of his wine, trying to compose himself. Suddenly he felt like a boy again, with his father looming over his shoulder. He tried to fight the feeling; he was King, he had abolished the ban on magic, had knighted those worthy, had brought peace and prosperity to Camelot and was inlove with a man whom he would gladly devote the rest of his life. Arthur had nothing to be ashamed of. "Councilmen," he addressed, "As much as I know you have the interest of Camelot on your minds, I think you have proceeded yourselves. I have no concerns with marrying at this time, and indeed believe a rushed alliance would be hasty and detrimental to the future of my Kingdom. When I marry, it shall be for love, both of my…partner, and of my people. Until then, I will focus my energy on other strategies to strengthen Camelot. And take note also," he focused his eye on the man who had spoken, "That I do not need your permission to continue my 'dalliances'." He said firmly, and the man's face reddened.

"But surely, my King, a wife would do you well…" Another spoke, "You must agree that…Camelot would benefit from the touch of a woman."

They all murmured an agreement and Arthur smiled snidely, "On that," he said whole-heartedly, "I can agree…And I shall see to it." He stood, and the councilmen stood with him. "I will be away these next few days in search of my friend...Until then, I will ask that Giaus stand in my place in the council, as a man who knew both my father and I, and who has displayed great sensibility in the face of threat. Good night to you all, and thank you." He bowed his head, and then strode from the room.

He walked a long while, and met Merlin and Gwen in his chambers, the pair sat together in conversation. Merlin looked truly miserable, though there was more colour in his face, and Gwen in her typical fashion was mothering him kindly. She stood as Arthur came in.

"How was it?" she asked attentively.

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur moved forward and then rested himself on the table, leaning against it so that he was perched, arms folded. "Though one thing of sense came from it…Gwen, next council meeting I should like you to attend with me."

Gwen stood in silence. "To serve you your drink?"

"To speak on matters of state." Arthur corrected, "Infact, I want you to attend every council meeting."

Gwen did not move from her spot, frozen, as if she was not sure if she was caught in the middle of a cruel joke, or she was dreaming. From behind her, Merlin gave his first smile, his face lighting up.

"Arthur…" Gwen choked out, "Are you…are you sure?"

"I am positive." Arthur remarked shortly, "The council is made up almost entirely of rich men over the age of sixty, and I would have a representative of the people there to break reality to them…It'll be boring, but you'd have an important voice in Camelot. Will you consider it?"

"Arthur," Gwen gasped, "If you are speaking in earnest then I will do more than consider it, I will take it." She crossed over to him and clasped his hands. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Don't thank me," Arthur pulled her into an embrace, "You've always given me good council, and I have selfishly kept it all to myself. Camelot will benefit from your plain-spoken wisdom."

"If that's what you can call it…" Gwen looked embarrassed but pleased. Arthur squeezed her shoulder. "I'll leave you two…" Gwen said kindly, looking between Arthur and Merlin. "Thank you Arthur." She repeated and departed from the room.

Merlin and Arthur remained in silence, and Arthur go up from the table and crossing to the bed removed his shoes and perched on it, tense and stiff. "Can you draw the curtains and blow out some candles…" Arthur asked softly, "My head is pounding."

He heard Merlin rise and do that, and Arthur lay back down into the bed, his eyes closed. He felt the mattress dip and Merlin joined him, and then Merlin's familiar weight and warmth was against him, and the warlock had wrapped his arm tightly over Arthur's chest. "What did they say in the council?" Merlin asked faintly. Arthur exhaled.

"Nothing of importance." He stated and then turned, his back to Merlin so that the Warlock could press himself more comfortably against the King, his full body fitted against Arthur's. "Oh," Arthur added, "But they want to me to get married and produce an heir."

A tense silence followed the statement, and Arthur could hear Merlin trying to find words. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them to fuck off." Arthur muttered, "Politely."

He heard Merlin exhale and Arthur allowed his head to drop deeper into the pillow. Everything felt stiff, and his whole face was pinched by the force of his headache. Having Merlin close eased it off a little, but Arthur would have been happy not to move again for a long time.

"Today has been a terrible day…" he breathed.

"Yes…" Merlin agreed.

"First Gwaine goes missing…Then you almost drown yourself…And now this…" Arthur covered his face, "I feel terrible…" he muttered miserably, and Merlin moved his hand gently up and rested it to Arthur's forehead. The warmth of the warlock's hand was soothing and Arthur gave a low groan of appreciation.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door and Arthur moaned in despair. Merlin pushed him back before he could rise, and got up instead, going to the door. Leon stood outside.

"Sire," he greeted as Merlin moved out of the way and invited him in. "…Arthur?" Leon drew off as he took in the sight of the King rested on the bed, pale-faced and eyes closed.

"Headache." Merlin explained, and Arthur forced his eyes open and sat up, though the room swam dangerously.

"Leon…any success?" he asked.

"None, but Percival spoke to the baker outside of the city who said he saw Gwaine riding in the direction of Essetir this morning."

"Then that is where we shall go tomorrow." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked up as there was another knock on the door, Elyan peering in behind Leon.

"Sire?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, what is it now?" Arthur asked with great fatigue, wishing only for silence and darkness.

"It's the Harmatians." Elyan informed and Merlin straightened with excitement as Arthur raised his head, surprised, "They've arrived Sire, and they're waiting for you downstairs."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**So the Harmatians are back in Camelot. The search for Gwaine can now begin…Unfortunately, there are more things going on than meet the eye…**

**See you all soon, and please review!**


	6. Caliburn

**Hi everyone, here's the next update. Thank you, as always, to everyone who reviewed. It helps me so much, and really makes it possible to churn out these chapters at the current rate. I hope you all enjoy this latest one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

As they came into the throne room, Arthur still felt a surge of surprise as he took in the sight of the Harmatians, as if a part of him had not believed that they would venture so far. As he stepped forward, Prince Jionathan turned and strode toward him, his face sombre, but eyes kind, happy to be reunited. Arthur reciprocated the feeling, though his head was stinging and he felt sick to be on his feet again.

"Jionathan." Arthur greeted, extended out a hand which the Prince clasped readily, his grip firm.

"We came as soon as we could." The Prince said.

"I am glad to see you," Arthur replied candidly, "Though not under the circumstances."

"Have you heard anything?" Jionathan asked, and it brightened Arthur's heart to hear someone show so much concern for his knights. The friendship and loyalty Jionathan had shown, and even his Magi, was notable…And when this was through, Arthur would have to think very readily about offering a place to the Prince among his Knights.

"He was seen going toward Essetir this morning. We will resume the search tomorrow." Arthur looked past the Prince to the Magi. He was surprised to find only two; Rufus Merle, and Arlen Zachary. "You brought no one else with you?" he asked.

"The purpose of our journey required us to be swift. If you need more man-power, than I will send for others." Jionathan quickly offered, but Arthur shook his head.

"No, no; I am grateful for what you have done. Lords Merle, Zachary…Welcome back to Camelot." Arthur extended his hand. Rufus, he saw, hesitated, staring cautiously at the hand as if it might snap out and strike him. In his place, Zachary moved forward and took it. Like the Prince, his grip was strong.

"We will do all we can to help you find your knight." Zachary said, and where Arthur had always found a tone of sarcasm in the Magi's voice, there was instead a sombre gravity. "He was a good friend to us, and especially to my brother," Zachary glanced over to Rufus who bowed his head low to the King, "We wish him safely returned."

"I thank you." Arthur responded sincerely, for though he may have been cautious of the Magi, he trusted their sincerity and was warmed by it.

"Rufus…" Merlin's voice rang out from behind, and Arthur turned to see the sorcerer stood close behind.

"Merlin." Rufus replied in deep relief, and Merlin ran forward and was welcomed into a tight embrace which surprised Arthur. The two held each other like the eldest of friends, and when they let go, their hands remained clasped upon each other's arms.

"I am so glad you're here." Merlin smiled and Rufus echoed his expression.

"We're going to find him," Rufus assured, "I promise you."

"If there's one thing Rufus is good at, it's finding people." Jionathan agreed and Merlin turned, having forgotten himself and bowed deeply to the Prince. Jionathan raised his hands. "Please; you don't need to bother with all that…" he looked embarrassed and Merlin straightened.

"Thank you," Merlin addressed the Prince, "Thank you for coming."

"It's the least a friend can do." Jionathan remarked and the ringing in Arthur's head suddenly intensified. He winced to himself, closing his eyes. He felt someone close to his side.

"Are you well, your majesty?" Zachary asked very softly beneath his breath, his tone even. Arthur kept his face straight.

"It's been a long day." Arthur said in response as Jionathan, Rufus and Merlin continued to speak among themselves. It had not gone unnoticed by the King that the Warlock had remained close to Rufus's side, and something of their body-language implied a companionship that confused Arthur.

"It is not my place," Zachary's voice dropped even more, his eyes focused forward, "But beware stress, your highness. It is not a trifle to be disregarded and can take a serious toll on your body."

"What warrants that warning?" Arthur asked, resisting the urge to cover his eyes and massage his temple. He felt unstable on his feet, and the pounding in his head was making his stomach turn.

"Because you seem to be a man very thoroughly stressed," Zachary observed blatantly. "That is not an insult," he added as Arthur prickled, "Your loyalty to your men is more than commendable, it is inspiring. You are a man true to your people in an age that will do everything to swindle them…That is admirable, and must be exhausting."

Arthur chewed the inside of his mouth and finally looked over to the Magi, "What would you suggest?"

"Do not sacrifice all of yourself," Zachary replied, meeting his gaze, "Better to be a dependable campfire, that needs occasional feeding, than a burst of flame that warms for an instant and then leaves us colder in its absence."

Arthur was taken aback by these words of wisdom, "And is that a mantra that _you_ heed_?_" he accused, remembering full well the way Zachary had almost sacrificed himself in the last battle to give Arthur the time to take back the wall.

"Gracious, no." Zachary snorted, as if the idea was ludicrous. "But I am not a good man. Merle," Zachary raised his voice as he called to his brother, "Darkness approaches, I suggest we find ourselves a set of beds. It will be an early start."

Arthur's head gave another painful thud and he closed his eyes, stumbling under his own weight. A strong hand found his arm as he struggled to right himself with a groan, sagging a little. If he didn't lie down soon, he was going to vomit. He heard Merlin start toward him with a small gasp.

"I think," Zachary's grip on his arm was sure and strong, "Lord Protector, that you ought to take the King to his chambers. It has been a tiring day for you all, I'm sure."

Arthur forced his eyes open as Merlin came to his side, taking him by the arm just as Zachary released him on the other side, stepping back.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered worriedly, but Arthur shook his head.

"I'm fine." He assured, catching eyes with Zachary. He nodded to the man who dipped his own head slightly. "We will recommence the search at first light tomorrow. I will have the servants show you to a room. Goodnight." He bid, and then allowed Merlin to guide him from the room. Outside of the hall, he removed his arm from the warlock's hands and forced himself to walk unaided.

By the time he reached his chamber, his forehead was dewed with sweat, and he barely had the energy to remove his shoes before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Arthur," Merlin crossed over to him, but Arthur raised his hand.

"Please," he almost whimpered, "Don't talk…"

Merlin grew still and quiet and Arthur allowed his eyes to fall closed. For a moment there was only darkness, and then he felt Merlin climb back into the bed with him. There was a pause, and then Arthur felt a hand on the back of his neck, massaging it gently. The pressure in his head eased a little and he gave a grateful moan. Arthur knew that in those fingers, Merlin was apologising. And he gave a relieved sigh to show the sorcerer that all had been forgiven.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Caitlyn approached castle Whitestone fast, her horse's hooves soft on the wet sand. It sat, like a pearl in an oyster on a cluster of rocks just out into the sea. When the tide was low, it was possible to walk across the causeway, but as it was now, Caitlyn knew she would have to take a boat out.

Stopping beside the bargepoint, she dismounted and walked down the small dock. The guard on point stood as she approached. "Greetings, My Lady Caitlyn Rowanshield." He greeted bowing, and Caitlyn nodded her head briskly and stepped onto the boat, coaxing her horse on after her. The bargeman removed the anchor and tether and pushed off toward the castle.

When Caitlyn had first docked in Camelot, she had been surprised to discover from Mercea's agents in the port, that Mercea had taken seat in Castle Whitestone. It was not the finest castle on the coast, but it certainly was strategically advantageous for her needs. Caitlyn had schooled herself on the idea, and told herself that she could not overreact. After all, the castle held no great meaning for her anymore, it was full of ghosts.

Still, as they moved in toward it, Caitlyn was suddenly drawn back to her childhood. She had learnt to sail on the waters around Whitestone, she, her mother and brother all sat in a miniscule vessel as they navigated the difficult waters. The servants had used to think her father mad for letting his daughter take a boat into such dangerous seas.

"_Danger is what teaches us best,"_ her father had used to laugh, _"And for that quality, my girl will one day be a fine tutor of her own!"_

Caitlyn shook away the smile that had come to her face, and her eyes cleared of the sudden image of childhood and focused instead on the black sea they slipped through, and the looming tower above them.

As they pulled into Whitestones port, Mercea was already stood waiting for them. Caitlyn disembarked the vessel, pulling her horse after her – it was a calm animal, a well-bred creature she'd stolen from a brattish girl in the market outside of Camelot's port. The silly girl had been complaining the horse was not pretty enough for her taste, so Caitlyn had relieved her of it.

"Caitlyn," Mercea greeted kindly and pulled Caitlyn firmly to her, kissing her on both cheeks. "Welcome home. You are back sooner than expected."

"I was discovered in Harmatia, and had to get away." Caitlyn replied. She saw something dangerous appear in Mercea's eyes at this bad news.

"I see." Mercea took her by the arm in a vicious grip and led her demurely inside. "And pray…Did you get what I sent you for?"

Caitlin reached into her bag, and produced a scroll. She'd hidden it up her skirt just before Zachary had discovered her on the windowsill. Mercea took the scroll and strode into the light to examine it better. She read it over, and Caitlyn watched as the woman's eyes became alight with pleasure and excitement. Caitlyn looked all around her. They were in the entrance hall, but in the darkness, it was barely recognisable from what it had been. It also seemed to be to Caitlyn smaller than she remembered. Up at the top, above the door, an ancient tapestry remained, depicting a small group of swans in flight. Caitlyn examined them sadly, and then turned back to Mercea who was reading greedily.

"Where is my brother?" she asked. Mercea looked around, distracted.

"Oh, Gareth is running an errand for me on the mainland." Mercea stated, "He will be home to you soon, I'm sure…Now, where are the rest of the scrolls?"

Caitlyn kept her face neutral, "I had more, but was caught…That is the only one I could take."

Mercea's mouth dipped with displeasure. "I see." She gave a dramatic sigh, "That is very disappointing Caitlyn."

"I am sorry. I thought it prudent to get you what I could rather than risk capture and leave you empty handed.

"But you have left me empty-handed, haven't you? One scroll from the seven I asked of you…It's barely worth pittance." Mercea stalked past, her mouth pinched and Caitlyn followed obediently as they moved into the reception room. It had been transformed from the once comfortable place of welcome to a stark throne-room with a lavish seat set at the back. Mercea set herself upon it, and looked down on Caitlyn who refused to be intimidated. "You've put me in a difficult position. I had it in my mind to welcome you here today as a Lady, and now you've put a foul taste in my mouth."

"That was not my intention."

"No, sweet girl, I'm sure." Mercea's voice became light, and she looked down at Caitlyn as if she were a parent who's child had done something silly and foolish. "But I lost some cargo earlier this week, and now I am presented with a seventh of what I expected from you…I have no choice, I shall have to go further afield. I'll send word out tonight, your brother will go with several of my men to the Broken Isles and intersect some the ships out there."

Caitlyn's heart plummeted, "No, Mercea; you can't." she interjected, and Mercea raised an eyebrow.

"My sweet thing, I just did."

"No, please." Caitlyn pleaded, "Gareth isn't a pirate…The Broken Isles are too dangerous, the light bad, the ice perilous. I beg you, please."

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn, but I have no choice. If I wish to keep my books balanced this year, then something must be done, and this is the only option."

"Wait," Catilyn raised her hands, "Wait! What if I was to tell you I could deliver you _two_ Magi?" she gabbled, "Two Magi and the Prince of Harmatia!"

Mercea grew very still. "And how do you propose to do that?" she took the bait, her greedy eyes suddenly alight.

"I journeyed with them here. They are guests in Camelot, and have come in search of friend of theirs. By their clothes, I believe they mean to travel through the land, and if they have first gone to King Arthur, he may very well accompany them with Knights. That would be a King, Magi, Prince and Knights I could deliver to you…You could learn from the Magi their secret art, sell off the Prince to the Kathraks for a hefty sum, and if any are there, hold Camelot's knights hostage until King Arthur agrees to any terms you desire…You know as well as I how loyal he is to them…You could triple your yearly income…Only," Caitlyn dropped to one knee, "Return my brother to me."

Mercea chewed over the proposition, and then smiled like a cat. "I knew I kept you for a reason," she smiled warmly, "So be it; I will dispatch my strongest men in Camelot to capture them on the road…And when they are in my grasp, I will return Gareth to you, upon my word."

Caitlyn bowed her head low. She held no ill will to the Harmatians, but before their royal blood came her own. And when she had Gareth back, she would reunite her family, and sail away from this terrible place forever.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Gwaine felt an absence. It had plagued him all day and night, coupled with his exhaustion. He had not stopped riding for more than a few hours since he had left Hal and the others, and now the sun was coming up on a new day, and he felt alone. The silence around him, which had once been so peaceful, held instead a sort of detachment, of which he was sharply conscious, a sensation like falling, where in the split second as you start to tumble you lose all security, but have not yet had time to be afraid.

He missed Percival. The tall knight had come to be a great companion and enabler when Gwaine felt like misbehaving, and not having him close at a time likes this seemed strange…Why, this was the worst behaved Gwaine had ever been in their acquaintance. It seemed there was a limit to what even Percival was prepared to do…

'_Oh what did I expect? He was half asleep when I bid him farewell…He wasn't going to jump up and join me unless I asked him too.' _Gwaine berated himself. He also missed Elyan, the smaller Knight was sweet-faced and more tongue-and-cheek then one might have imagined…And Leon, so stern in training, though truly he was as soft and even-tempered as a lamb, and just as capable of laughter and jibes as the rest of them.

And Arthur. Gods, Gwaine even missed Arthur. The King was a funny man, a courageous and righteous one. Arrogant at times, true, but he had come to better himself these last few years, and there was a great wisdom about him. Gwaine had never known quite the same thrill as he did when he fought at Arthur's side, never known such an immense trust for a man who he knew would never abandon or leave him to die. It had truly taken someone of honour for Gwaine to lose the foul taste that filled his mouth every time he thought of nobles…And Arthur had been that man. A King noble in deed, not merely by blood.

And then of course, there was Merlin. Merlin with his awkward stride, and sweet-faced smiled, and heart of pure gold. Gwaine knew the warlock was probably worried sick for him now, but the Knight comforted himself knowing that Arthur would keep his Lord Protector busy until such time as either Gwaine returned or…

Or until his absence from Camelot was forgot. Gwaine did not like to think how long that would take, and so he did not.

It felt strange taking the road back toward the Camelot, when he knew he would be turning south before he reached it. A part of him was tempted to forgo his revenge and return home; after all, he had the answers he sought…

And yet still, despite knowing, despite having seen the wrecked ship, the grief he ought to have felt did not seem real to him, and he was caught mid-breath every time he tried to make sense of it. And so he would go to Mercea Morgaine, and would kill her if he could, probably forfeiting his life in the process…And maybe then, maybe he might be able to make sense of the dull ache within him. Perhaps, as death rushed to greet him, he might be able to accept the loss he had buried so deeply inside.

But Gwaine was not simply committing thoughtless suicide. As rash as he might have been sometimes, this was not a battle he intended to easily lose, and for that he required a new weapon. One he had not seen in a long time.

The castle below him was small, and almost in ruin, and had he wished he might have easily stowed away inside. Fortunately, he had no need for such measures yet; providing the lord of the caste was prepared to be amicable. He rode up toward it, his heart in his throat. He remembered each stone, though he had been very young since last he had seen the castle.

Coming to the draw bridge, he pulled his horse to a halt and waited for the guard to peer out of the Keep and call to him.

"Who rules this castle?" Gwaine called up, though he knew full well.

"This is the castle of Sir Lothian," the guard cried back.

"Then he lives still, good. I ask for admission." Gwaine said cordially, pulling at his horses reigns as it stamped its feet impatiently.

"Who are you?" The guard called back suspicious.

"I am family," the knight replied, "Your Lord's nephew."

"Have you any evidence of this?"

Gwaine began to lose his patience, "Tell my Uncle, his sister's son has come to claim what is owed, and that if he does not let me in, I will turn into a swan, fly through his window and peck out his eyes. Those words exactly; go on, tell him."

The guard looked affronted, but did as he requested. Gwaine remained where he was and waited patiently as the guard went to inform the Lord of his presence. Another few minutes went by, and then the drawbridge was being lowered and Gwaine rode through, pleased.

As he came in, he saw a few servants had gathered, and there on the steps, Sir Lothian stood. He looked thinner than Gwaine remembered, grey around the mouth and so much older. It had been almost twenty years, the Knight reminded himself as he dismounted and approached.

"A Swan, hm?" Lothian's mouth curled, "Come and peck out my eyes indeed…When the guard brought me your message, I could scarcely believe my ears. It was like you were summoning me out to play again, after all these years…"

"I didn't think you'd be able to ignore that." Gwaine reminded himself to be polite, but through some of his reservations, there was an old delight at seeing Lothian again. His anger at the man had come from the understanding of adulthood, but here, seeing him again, Gwaine was reminded of the small joys of childhood…Those at least, he could remember.

"Gwaine," Lothian shook his head and then strode forward and clasped him, pulling Gwaine in close. The Knight tensed and then relaxed, though the embrace felt strange…He had been so small last he'd been held by his uncle, and now it was the once vast man who felt frail in his arms. Lothian pulled away, "You look just like your mother…" he commented, "My sweet Anna…I see her in your face, and it brings me infinite joy. My nephew; I thought you dead, and now you are here after twenty years…A man full grown."

"Will you let me in, Uncle?" Gwaine nodded up to the open doors behind him, "I've ridden the best part of yesterday, and all night, and am thirsty and tired."

"Of course." Lothian gestured that Gwaine enter and the Knight followed his Uncle in as the Lord commanded his servants to bring up food and wine.

"Can your pantry afford all that?" Gwaine asked cautiously, as his Uncle demanded venison and rich ingredients.

"It can afford it for my long lost nephew, yes." Lothian replied, and Gwaine knew how stretched thin the man must have been. The castle was big, but most of it seemed derelict, and Gwaine could only count three servants and a single guard.

They sat at the table in hall as the food was brought for them, and Gwaine ate as piously as he could, whilst trying to satisfy his hunger. His Uncle watched him carefully, an excitement in his eye.

"Where have you been Gwaine?" he asked, "Last I heard, you were upon the sea."

"And it's there I died," Gwaine stated, "Or so it is believed."

"That is for the best…The life you led was not a safe one. Making an enemy of Caerleon is dangerous, and were you still such an enemy, welcoming you into my home would be an act of treason."

"I would not have come here if it put you in danger with your King." Gwaine said, almost bitterly.

"You are my blood, nephew, but I am a Lord and Knight too and these are not things so easily forsaken."

"I know…" Gwaine sighed, "I have come to understand what being a Knight means, and the loyalty that comes with it."

His Uncle sat up in interest and Gwaine sighed.

"I am knight of Camelot." He stated and Lothian's eyes widened.

"Of King Arthur?" he dropped his knife and fork. Gwaine nodded. "He accepted you, knowing your past?"

Gwaine winced.

"Ah, he does not know?" Lothian raised an eyebrow, "…Then how did he come to find out of your lineage and nobility?"

"He doesn't know about that either. I never told him who my parents were, and he never asked...He thinks me a nameless commoner…Which is what I might as well be."

"Then it is true that the King of Camelot has broken convention and knighted those of common birth…He is a strange one indeed. And you are loyal to him?"

"I am." Gwaine said, almost fiercely.

"Then why are you here? Outside of his Kingdom?"

"I…" Gwaine broke off, "I need something." he said, "Something very specific, that I hope you still have."

Lothian studied him a long while, "…Caliburn." He said slowly and Gwaine bowed his head. "that blade is cursed, Gwaine."

"All the same…"

"It brought your father nothing but death and ruin," Lothian warned, "I have buried it deep so that it may never bring such unhappiness again."

"Uncle," Gwaine insisted, "It is the only sword I know strong enough to aid me against my current foe."

Lothian winced, "Please, my Nephew…" he tried to insist and Gwaine lost his temper.

"You cast us from this house; the only sanctuary we had left, so as not to be labelled by the association with my father. My mother died for starvation trying to keep us fed! And now…now when I come to you, twenty years later, you would deny me my birth-right too!?"

Lothian sat, and his eyes were wet with regret, "I will never forgive myself…" he whispered quietly, "_Never_ forgive myself for letting Anna leave here…She seemed so sure she could make a life, was so frightened of tarnishing my reputation…So wary that with so many more mouths to feed and tend to, my coffers were becoming bare…I was a coward, and I let her go, and her death will haunt me forever…But never," he stood, "_never_ accuse me of forsaking her children. I do not _deny _you, I _advise_ you…You are a Knight now, you look well, and healthy, you have a good, honest life…whatever you may need this sword for, it is not worth the pain that will come with it…" Lothian petered off and sighed as only a man exhausted with life could, "But your mind is set…" he noted, "I will give you Caliburn, if that is truly what you want. But I pray you take heed of it; it has seen much bloodshed and has the taste for it now."

Gwaine exhaled, his hands shaking. Slowly, Lothian stood and lead the way out of the room, down into a dungeon deep below. There, in one of the cells, locked and chained away, a sword was sat, covered in dust. Lothian stood to the side and gestured for Gwaine to take it.

"It has not been wielded since your father was killed…" Lothian said softly and Gwaine pulled the blade from the scabbard. It was still sharp, and it shimmered in his hands, light and agile.

"Do not worry, Uncle…" Gwaine said softly, holding the sword out, "When I am done, the curse of this sword will be realised."

"What do you mean?" Lothian frowned.

"I am the last of the line; there are no more of my father's blood to bear this cursed metal." Gwaine sheathed the weapon, "And when I die, I will clasp it so tight, that no one will be able to pry it from my fingers and give it a new family to torment."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**Thanks everyone. Next chapter will be following the rest of the gang as they begin their search…and sparks are going to fly as some secrets come out!  
>Please review!<strong>


	7. Speak No Evil

**Sorry for the late update! Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"After we've eaten, we will resume the search in smaller groups." Arthur announced, his men gathered around him. They had ridden out of Camelot along the main road toward the heart of the Kingdom before finally taking pause in a small glade beside a natural lake. It was there they sat now, eating and talking among themselves.

"What do you propose?" Leon asked from where he had already finished eating and was ready to go.

"You will each go in partners and travel out to all the outlying villages around here. Make enquiries in every inn, market, tavern, drinking-hole or drunk-tank you can find, and also make-sure he hasn't got himself thrown into prison or the stocks." Arthur looked around them, "This will be our central spot. Return here by Sunset."

"Wouldn't we cover more ground if we each go alone, rather than in groups?" Elyan asked. Arthur shook his head, his brow furrowed.

"I already have one missing knight; I don't need to lose anybody else." He stated firmly, "Besides which, should you actually find him, it may take more than one person to subdue him…He's out here for a reason, and we won't know how invested he is in his purpose until we find him."

There was a murmur of worried agreement and Arthur caught each of their eyes before looking across to see that Rufus Merle had his back to the King and was scribbling into a book. He stared pointedly at the Magi, and from his side, Jionathan leant over to Rufus and flicked him in the ear.

"Are you listening?" he hissed and Rufus sat up straight like a startled rabbit and looked around sheepishly.

"What? Yes, no; I am…I was just…I was just working on something which might make the search a little quicker." He held up the page he'd been scribbling on, and Arthur was surprised to find an almost exact replica of Gwaine staring back up to him from the paper. "It's not very good, but I thought it might make identifying him a little easier…" Rufus said awkwardly and from across the way, Elyan snatched it up.

"I'll say!" the knight gabbled excitedly, "It's like he's here with us! How did you recreate that git's ugly mug so easily without him here to pose?"

Rufus ran a hand up through his hair and tugged his fringe, "I…Ur…I have a good memory for these things."

"My brother has thought often of Sir Gwaine's fine face." Zachary cut in and Rufus turned on the other Magi with an expression that read death by fire. Zachary smiled serenely back.

Arthur stepped down and examined the picture closely. It would certainly help the search to actually give people a face to the name, and would cut down the number of false leads. "Can you recreate this picture?" Arthur asked, "One for each group?"

"I was already…" Rufus trailed off, and then turned, ears tinged with pink as he produced a few more pages from the book he'd taken the first out of. The similarities between each picture was astounded, but Arthur could see the different pencil strokes if he looked carefully. "I'll do a few more…" Rufus mumbled.

"You have quite a talent." Leon noted to the Magi and Rufus ducked his head and muttered something beneath his breath, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Right, those who are ready, I suggest you start further afield." Arthur handed out the pictures that had been finished. "Pair yourselves up and let's get going; we have a long day ahead of us."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"You are distracted." Gwen noted, and Zachary looked around from where he was upon his horse.

"Not so." He remarked, and she tittered.

"Yes, you are; you were day-dreaming. Your eyes were far-away." She brought her horse up to the side of his and Zachary smiled pleasantly.

"I was merely enjoying your company and the scenery…Present circumstances aside, I am happy to be with you again, Guinevere." He flattered.

"Oh, I'm sure there must have been a girl waiting for you in Harmatia you said the same thing about when you returned to her." Gwen accused lightly and Zachary shook his head.

"I am not the kind of man." He looked ahead and then laughed, "Well,…I confess, there was a woman waiting for me."

"Oh?" Gwen raised her eyebrows, her expression bright, though her heart sank a little. "What's her name?"

"Heather Benson." Zachary informed, "She works in my home."

"You have a thing for servants, don't you?"

Zachary laughed, "Gwen," he drew his horse to a halt and leaning forward took her reigns so that her own mount did the same. "Heather is my _House-Keeper_ and was my nurse from the age of eight. She has been like a mother to me since I was a boy."

Gwen's heart fluttered, "Oh I…I'm sorry, I misunderstood."

Zachary's lips curled up at one side, "Were you a little jealous?"

"No, I-…Yes, a little, I confess." Gwen gave in and then laughed at how pleased Zachary suddenly looked, spurring his horse on again.

"Well perhaps it's my turn to be," Zachary drawled, "Was there another man romancing you in my absence?"

"No." Gwen tittered.

"I doubt that." Zachary said lightly, "All the same, you strike me as too busy a person to be minding silly boys offering you flowers."

Gwen shook her head and then sighed, "That's what Gwaine did…" she recalled.

"Pardon?"

"When I first met him…It was many years ago. He followed me in the street, gave me a daisy, called me a Princess…"

"Hah." Zachary snorted, "But you rejected him?"

"He…Came to that himself. He's more aware of what others want and need around him then people know…He's a good man." She sighed, a little sadly. "I'm glad you here to help us find him."

"I did not know him well, I confess." Zachary stared straight ahead to the road, "But…He and my brother grew close, and Rufus is not a man who forsakes his friends easily…Nor am I. Besides…Part of my reasons for returning were selfish. I-" Zachary suddenly broke off, blinking rapidly. Gwen looked at him in alarm.

"Is everything-" She began, and Zachary turned away from her and sneezed so loudly the horses both jumped.

"Oh dear…" Zachary reined in the creature as it moved skittishly to the side, "My natural enemy…" the Magi looked over to the field of yellow flowers they had drawn up upon, all in full bloom, the rich scent filling the air. Zachary sneezed again and Gwen laughed.

"Flowers?" she asked, "Your weakness is flowers?"

"Only strong-smelling ones in full bloom." Zachary gave another sneeze and then sat, miserably on his horse, his eyes wet and streaming. Gwen laughed again, despite herself.

"I'm sorry, you must be suffering…gracious, your face; how quickly they take effect."

"These ones are particularly potent." Zachary sniffed, "Oh God; may we ride on a little faster? As much as I am enjoying our-" He sneezed, "-chat, I'd rather not get a nosebleed."

Gwen gestured for him to lead the way, "I shall remember this about you," she hummed and Zachary laughed.

"And what a terrible foe you shall make."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"Stop worrying." Leon ordered, having grown weary of the drawn out silence. Percival looked over to him, his face sour.

"I am not worrying." He told the second in command firmly. "I'm just thinking."

"You're worrying, and you're blaming yourself. Stop it." Leon said, a little more gently and Percival pursed his lips. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have stopped him…"

"You didn't know he was going."

"He _told _me."

"You were half_-asleep_."

"I should have woken up properly." Percival insisted and Leon shook his head.

"It's not going to help him or you if you're caught up in 'what ifs'. Besides…" Leon drew off, his face serious, "This is Gwaine we're talking about…He made his decision, and he wanted to do it alone. That might have been unwise on his part, and he ought to have let us know where he was going…But we can't blame ourselves for his choice. All we can do is concentrate on reaching him before he doesn't something foolish, and trusting him to keep out of harm's way until then."

Percival sighed and shook his head, "When we find him, I swear…I am going to ring his neck for putting us through this." He laughed, "I can just imagine it though…He'll give us that stupid smile, and laugh it off, like everything was fine…And I won't be able to stay angry for long."

"Indeed, for a man so prone to starting fights, he has a great ability to subdue one." Leon agreed dryly and then pulled his horse to a halt, "We've crossed the border…" he noted worriedly looking over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Percival asked restlessly.

"Yes, we're in Essetir…" Leon confirmed, "Don't worry…Cenred might have been an enemy of Camelot, but King Lot is more politically minded…We are permitted in his lands as long as we do not draw our swords against any of his people."

"I've heard King Lot was a cruel man…" Percival frowned.

"Cold, I'd say." Leon allowed his voice to drop, "Ruthless, but intelligent. He saw the ruin that Cenred bought onto Essetir through his constant fugue with Camelot. King Lot knows better…A peaceful, if frosty coexistent profits all…"

Percival nodded his head, still wary of his surroundings. He did not want to be caught by a patrol and have to fight his way out with Leon. The second in command too, despite his own words, seemed to raise his guard as they continued to ride on.

"Is there anything even out here?" Percival finally asked, "I haven't seen any sight of anyone since the last town."

"There's a castle up ahead…We'll ask if they've seen anything and then make our way back." Leon pointed and true to his word, Percival could see a stone structure in the distance. They rode on in silence, until they were upon it.

Up close it looked more like a ruin than a castle, and Percival was dubious of anyone even living there at all. Leon rode up to the drawn bridge and called across to the guard, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The guard peered out suspiciously at them, "Who's asking?"

"We are knights of Camelot, searching for a friend of ours. We would speak with you Lord."

The guard disappeared for a long while, and then returned with an elderly gentlemen who looked down at them, "I am afraid I cannot risk letting you in." he stated.

"Who are you?" Leon asked, holding his horse at bay as the creature tossed its head.

"My name is Sir Lothian, and this is my castle…As you can see, there is not much left of it, but I cannot allow people unknown to me to enter."

"We do not require entry." Leon pulled his horse as far forward as he could go, so that he didn't have to shout. "We are searching for a friend of ours, seen travelling in this direction. We were wondering if you, or any of your men might have heard or seen something of him. We have a picture-" Leon gestured to Percival who held up the sketch, but Lothian shook his hand.

"No need to show me, I know of whom you speak." He stated, "Yes, Gwaine did pass this way."

Both Knights froze, not daring to believe their ears. "He did?" Percival asked with excitement.

"Yes," Lothian bowed his head, "He dined with me early this morning, left me money for the hospitality, and departed before noon."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Somewhere dangerous." Lothian said gravely, "I warned him against it…And I would not betray his trust so easily, if it were not for the fact I fear for him. You are his friends, are you not?"

"We are."

"Then I will tell you," Lothian leant forward against the stone, "He is gone to the boarder of Caerleon's Kingdom, toward the seas of Meridor. There is a fortress there, known as Castle Whitestone. That is his destination."

"And why did he impart this knowledge to you?" Percival asked, a little suspicious of this easy information.

"Because…" Lothian drew off, "Should he not return, I was to send word to King Arthur to say that that was where his body might be found."

Leon and Percival looked over to each other. "He's only a few hours ahead of us." Leon breathed, "If we ride back and tell the others, we might still be able to catch up to him…Provided he stops somewhere for the night."

"Thank you, Sir Lothian!" Percival shouted up, turning his horse around. "We are indebted to you!"

"Just find the stupid boy." Lothian said with a familiarity that surprised both knights, "That is all I can ask of you."

Both knights rode hard back toward the centre point, returning to Camelot soil as they pushed their horses to the maximum of their capacity.

Suddenly, from up ahead Percival spotted a figure stood among the trees. As they moved in fast toward him, the knight realised the man was not leant up against the tree, but was tied to him, a gag in his mouth, arms bound tightly, eyes wide. Leon saw him too, "Is that _him_!?" he shouted over to Leon, and Percival's heart leapt into his throat. The figure, from a distance, certainly had Gwaine's aesthetic, and they rode quickly toward him, drawing to a halt and dismounting.

As Percival rushed to his side, he saw, on closer inspection, that it was not the missing knight, but merely a younger man with a similar coloured hair. The captured boy looked between Percival and Leon with an absolute panic in his dark eyes, his mouth set around the gag as he tried to speak through it urgently.

"It's alright." Percival eased, going for the ropes, "We're going to untie you."

The man started to desperately shake his head, his voice raising. Leon removed the gag and the boy gasped for breath, "You need to run; It's a trap!" he cried in warning, and the next thing Percival and Leon knew, a set of hands had them from behind, and hoods had been thrown over their heads.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"They should have been back by now." Arthur stood, looking stony, his eyes cast over the road. From the side of him, Jionathan too was searching, his grey eyes fixed keenly on the path, waiting for Leon and Percival to ride up toward them.

"Perhaps we should send a search party after them?" The Prince suggested, "Sir Leon doesn't strike me as the sort of man to be late."

"He isn't." Arthur muttered worriedly and looked across to Elyan who was walking back with Merlin, arms laden with wood for the fire.

"Any sight of them?" Elyan called up hopefully, but Arthur shook his head. "Maybe they found something out? Or they found him?" the knight suggested optimistically, and Arthur hoped he was right.

"If you like I can go look for them." Zachary walked up from where he and Gwen had been sat, cutting vegetables for dinner. He dusted his hands, folding his arms. "I can make a quick journey of it from the air."

For a moment Arthur was confused, and then he recalled Zachary's ability to transform into a dragon-like creature. He shuddered at the memory. "Better not," he advised the Magi, "Around these parts, if people see you they might shoot you down."

"They are welcome to try." Zachary shrugged, "But you are right; I would not wish to frighten them."

Jionathan snorted, "Since when have you cared about frightening people." He muttered, and Zachary bared his teeth in an ugly grin that looked more like a threat then a smile. From the corner, Arthur spotted Rufus looking over worriedly, ready to step in should something escalate. The King made a quick effort to dispel the dark tension that rose between Jionathan and Zachary.

"Enough," he ordered, "We have to work together. These woods are dangerous; we cannot be enemies here."

"But we _are _enemies." Jionathan said, and it surprised the King to see the boy being so purposefully argumentative. The Prince's eyes were trained on Zachary with a real venom. "Make no mistake of it; _he's_ just here to make sure I don't run away. There's nothing honourable about this snake."

"I'm hurt." Zachary gasped, clutching a hand to his chest in a sardonic dismay.

"You deny it?" Jionathan spat, "You're here on the Queen's behest. You don't care what happens to Gwaine, or the other knights. You don't care about anyone."

Zachary's eyes narrowed, "Do not be so quick to judge, brat." He hissed, "You are the least of my concerns. I did not have that boatman hurry to the mainland for you, nor did I scour the road earlier with Guinevere for your sake."

"Alright, enough." Arthur tried to order, but Jionathan had advanced on the Magi.

"Then whose was it for? Your own, I'd imagine. This deception you put up, this manipulation; I see through you. I know what kind of man you are, and that is vicious and cruel and full of hatred."

"You are correct on that last judgement," Zachary drew up close to Jionathan, "I am full of hatred; it churns through me every time you open your mouth. Do not speak to me of my own agendas, you're only here so you can run away from your crimes in Harmatia."

"_My_ crimes!? You have killed scours of innocent people!"

"I executed law-breakers." Zachary's voice rose, "But at least I never murdered my own brother!"

"You son of-!" Jionathan lunged forward, but in the next moment Rufus was between them, pushing them both apart.

"Stop!" he cried, "Stop it!" He shielded Jionathan from Zachary, staring down the other Magi. "_Stop._" He hissed to Zachary.

"Don't defend him, Merle." Zachary looked like an angered cat, his shoulders taught, his face twisted in an absolute fury.

"I'm not defending either of you! Gods, the pair of you are like _children_!" Rufus looked between them both, "We're here for Gwaine." He reminded, "To look for him. To make sure he's alright."

"Of course," Zachary stepped back, "How could I forget, Lord Sanctified over here…" he drawled, and his anger was turned on Rufus. Arthur watched helplessly on as the tension rose to palpable crackle in the air. "Who stopped writing to his 'friends', and now in a helpless turn of desperation is trying to redeem himself by finding them. When perhaps if you'd stayed in contact, instead of dithering in your own self-pity, he wouldn't have disappeared in the first place."

Rufus went completely pale, "Shut up…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Zachary barked, "Are you going to hit me again? Come on then little brother; I am your post to beat, since you can't torture yourself anymore. Come on; hit me! I'm sure you'll feel better for it. Or perhaps you'd rather find another of Arthur's court to fuck!"

Rufus drew in a sharp breath, his eyes wide as Arthur stood straight. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, and Zachary turned to him with an odd, almost hysterical delight.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" he asked, "That my little brother was sleeping with your manservant during our last visit, and is now trying to get Sir Gwaine into his bed-"

Zachary wasn't given a chance to finish, because next thing Arthur knew, Rufus had piled into the man and driven him back into the lake close by. They both tumbled into the water, Rufus on top, as the young Magi shoved Zachary under.

"You were what!?" Arthur whipped around to Merlin.

"Ur…" The warlock replied.

"Stop it!" Gwen dashed toward the water as Zachary began to thrash against Rufus's hold. "You're going to kill him!"

"That's what I intend to do!" Rufus shouted back viciously just as the water suddenly picked up around him, like a great hand and threw him back onto the dry-land. It enveloped around him and froze into a giant block of ice, encasing him from the neck down. Zachary sat up in the water, gasping for air.

"You shit-faced little bastard!" Zachary roared, pushing himself up as Rufus cried out defiantly, trying to wriggle free of the ice which bound him.

"Let me go!" he screamed, and the ice around him started to steam as if his skin was boiling. "You had no right!"

"I have every right! I can do whatever the fuck I like!"

"No you can't!" Rufus began to shift, the ice-block melting rapidly as if a hot iron had been put to it. "And that's exactly the problem, you left-handed bigot!"

Zachary paused, "Did you just try to insult me by calling me left handed!?" he demanded, with an almost laugh, "I _am _left-handed!"

"Exactly!" Rufus was suddenly free and threw himself at the man. Zachary anticipated it, and the pair collided and rolled across the floor, exchanging blows.

"Oh for God's sake; separate them!" Arthur ordered the men around him before, from the corner of his eyes noticing a hooded figure in the tree line with swinging a set of bolas in his hands. It took the King a fraction of second to realise what was about to happen, and he turned and bellowed, "Get down! We're under attack!"

The two fighting Magi paused in their blows and looked up just as a set of bolas came flying out through the air, the bandits, gathered in the trees, striking. Arthur cursed; he should have seen them coming a mile off, but they must have taken advantage of the commotion and snuck in while he was distracted. And now, they had both the advantage of surprise, and formation.

Merlin was the first to go down, the bolas striking him in the chest, so that the heavy weights swung around, binding his arms to his body with the coil. "Merlin!" Arthur started toward him as the Warlock looked up, his face filled with panic.

"Arthur, don't!" he tried to warn off as the bandits flooded in around them with a great battle cry.

Another bolas came toward the two Magi, and Zachary threw Rufus clear of it, allowing himself to be caught instead. Rufus stumbled back, and looked wildly around, confused by the ambush. He did not have time to summon any magic, as another bolas struck him behind and he was thrown down. Arthur caught up to one of the enemies, killing him instantly before, he too, suddenly found himself caught in one of the hunting traps. As he fell, he saw Jionathan do the same, Elyan also being wrestled to the ground.

Arthur rolled onto his back, trying to scrabble free, but one of the attackers stepped forward and placed a foot onto his chest, pinning him down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get off of him!" Merlin cried furiously from where he was struggling against his bonds. Arthur grew very still, looking up at the bandit. He was a big, vicious looking man, with black eyes and hair. He smiled darkly down to the King.

"Now now, let's all settle down." He advised, and put pressure on Arthur's chest. Arthur couldn't believe the weight of it and gasped, his lungs being crushed. Merlin grew quiet and still, the rest of the party also ceasing in their struggle. "That's good." The enemy chuckled, "Compliancy will be rewarded. Resistance…" he pushed harder on Arthur's chest, and Arthur almost felt something crack as he choked out. "Will be punished. Now," the enemy grinned, "My name is Rithe, and if you'd all like to come with me…My lady Mercea Morgaine has use for you."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**And that's a wrap for now. I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave a review, as it really helps out!**

**Thanks very much! :)**


	8. Potion of the Bleeding Flower

**Sorry for the delay in updating, it's been a really tough couple of days…**

**Warning – This chapter contains torture and strong language. Nothing too graphic or gory, but thought I'd mention it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Rithe had transported them from their campsite back down toward the coast, where he had stopped at the head of windy cliff-top. In that time, as they had been dragged to their new encampment, both Merlin, and the Magi had attempted to use magic, but to no avail. The ropes which tied them, as Rithe explained, were enchanted and this had led Rufus to believe that this attack had been premeditated, and the bandits had known exactly what they were hunting for.

"Percival, Leon…?" Arthur called up to the two Knight who were bound to a tree already when they arrived, looking beaten and limp. "Are you alright?" The King asked with concern as he and Merlin were bound to a trunk of their own.

"We found out where he's going…" Percival looked like he'd been beaten to the ground, his face heavy with bruises. Rufus imagined it would have taken quite a few blows to bring the big knight down, and he had certainly fought back. "Heading toward the Seas of Meridor, Caerleon's Kingdom…We were on our way back to tell you but…"

"I'm sorry…" Leon, who also looked badly beaten, looked ashen at the ground. "We were tricked…They caught us on the road."

"Don't feel bad," Rithe paced slowly infront of them, a look of cruel delight on his face, "You weren't to know we were expecting you."

"You'll pay for this." Arthur growled and Rithe struck out, knocking him across the face. Rufus winced as the King's head snapped back against the tree behind him.

"Rithe, stop it." A new voice rose, and Rufus looked over to a young man he had not seen at the ambush. The new speaker was a few years younger than them, with dark hair and eyes, and a handsome face that looked positively miserable.

"I don't take orders from you, Lord Rowanshield." Rithe turned to the man, who circled around, as if wary of getting into Rithe's reach.

"But you do from Mercea," The young Lord said, "So be wary of damaging her goods."

"We're not goods! We're people!" Gwen barked out, and the young Lord winced. Rufus sensed from this one no malice, and guessed the boy was merely doing what he could to both survive the bandits, and protect their new hostages. It made Rufus wonder what such a person was doing amidst these criminals. He had a sweet countenance, and did not look dark of heart.

"What is it you want?" Jionathan spoke out, his voice hard and determined. Rithe turned on the Prince, and Rufus's stomach constricted.

"I want to be paid," Rithe said candidly, "And to do that, I need to identify who is who in this merry party. Now, the Magi are obvious…" he nodded toward Rufus and Zachary. "But if rumours are to be true, there is both a Prince and a King among you too…So, if you'd like to be forthcoming about that, then we can get on."

"Nobody say anything!" Leon shouted out over to them, and Rithe struck him hard in the stomach, to quieten him.

"Merle…" Zachary whispered beneath his breath, so that only Rufus could hear. "Can you slip your bonds?"

Rufus, who had been wriggling his wrists ever since they had been brought onto the cliff gave a shaky breath, "I…I think so." he said. The bandits had overestimated the size of his hands and wrists, for while he had long fingers, they were thin and delicate, and Rufus could feel there was room to manoeuvre among the binds.

"You need to get free and get out of here." Zachary instructed softly, as Rithe continued to pace up ahead, looking into everyone's faces carefully, trying to figure out which was Arthur, and which was Jionathan. Rufus shook his head.

"Even if I do slip the bonds…The moment I try to move, they'll be onto me…I won't get far enough." Rufus gritted his teeth, eyeing the bandits all around who were still armed, ready to attack again should there be an incident.

"I'll cause a distraction." Zachary said serenely.

"No, Zachary." Rufus gritted his teeth, "Don't."

"Listen," Zachary ignored him, "No matter what happens…You get out of here. No heroics, Rufus. You cannot fight them alone. Get out, find Gwaine…And then come back to save us. And be smart about it."

"Don't tell me to be smart." Rufus almost snapped as worry began to press through him. Up ahead, Rithe straightened from his investigation and turned on the two Magi.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked, advancing.

"I was just remarking on the futility of your search." Zachary replied easily, with a tone that would have annoyed even the most patient of men. Rithe, as with everything, seemed pleased by the challenge.

"Oh? You don't think I can extract the information from you?" he asked sweetly and Zachary gave a casual shrug.

"I don't think there are any royals in our company." he whistled. "The Delphi Prince was called home by his father almost as soon as he arrived. He's not here, and neither is the King of Camelot."

"Now you see," Rithe lent down, snatching Zachary's face in his hands. "I know that's a lie...I _know_ Arthur isn't in Camelot, which means he's here…So he had better make himself known to me, or I am going to start losing my temper."

"Alright; I admit, the last one was a fib. But please," Zachary rolled his eyes, as if they were having a futile dispute, "The King would never make himself known to you. You might sell him off to his crazed sister, or some other enemy…But so long as he keeps quiet, you can't risk hurting any of the party without potentially damaging him. So of course he's not going to say anything; it's the only way he can keep everyone safe."

Rufus, from the corner of his eyes, saw Arthur bite his lip. Zachary was warning him to keep his peace, but Rufus had a dreadful idea of what was about to follow, and he didn't like it. He pulled at his bonds, working with the little room he had.

Rithe released Zachary and stepped back, a smile curling up on his face. He gestured for something, and one of his comrades came forward and passed him a vile of liquid. From the edge of the campsite, Lord Rowanshield sat up, looking alert and frightened.

"Do you know what this is?" Rithe asked Zachary.

"Gin." Zachary replied instantly.

"Not quite," Rithe unbottled it, and a rich, stinging aroma filled the air that made Rufus and several of the others gag. Zachary sneezed.

"Oh dear…That's worse than a field of flowers; cork it would you? I get a terribly runny nose around potent smells."

Rithe ignored him, "This is a bottle of liquid torture." He stated, "Made from the bleeding flower, it instils in those who drink it a pain so great it has been known to kill. It starts of relatively mild, but grows quickly, becoming more intense until the antidote is taken. I have seen the hardest of men beg for death when given this potion…How long do you think it would be before you started spilling to me your every secret."

There was a long, frightened pause and then Zachary snorted, "Sounds like a trifle." he dismissed.

"As you wish, Lord Magi. Let's give it a try." Rithe invited, and two of the bandits came up and unbinding Zachary from the tree, dragged him forward, throwing him onto his knees in-front of Rithe.

"Oh, you mean now?" Zachary asked, looking around, "I see; ur…Now isn't a good time for me. I haven't eaten yet, and I don't do torture well on an empty stomach…" Zachary flinched back as he was suddenly restricted, his head tugged back, hands on his jaw as they tried to force his mouth open.

"No!" Gwen cried, and Zachary gave a small sound of alarm.

"Wait!" he shouted, "Wait, wait!"

Rithe paused, "Oh? Are you prepared to talk already?" he asked gleefully.

"No," Zachary sniffed, "I just wanted to know if you had it in any different flavours? Blueberry? Mint?" Zachary raised his eyebrows hopefully, "Banana?"

Rithe yanked the Magi's jaw down and poured the content of the bottle into his mouth, before forcing it closed and covering Zachary's nose. Zachary twitched, fighting against it, and then Rithe kicked him hard in the stomach and Zachary swallowed, choking. Rithe stepped back and the Magi dropped his head forward, coughing hard.

"Well that was uncalled for." He said between coughs, before finally sitting back up. The other men stepped away, and Zachary knelt in the dirt. Everyone watched him in silence. He twitched his nose, as if he had an itch, and then looked pleasantly over toward the knights. "But not such a bad aftertaste…Lemony." He licked his lips and then all the colour drained from his face. "Ah." He breathed.

"Can you feel it, my Lord Magi?" Rithe circled him, and Zachary clenched his jaw together, taking in several controlled breaths.

"It tingles, I'll admit." He stated, his voice even, but Rufus could see Zachary was putting an effort into keeping it so. "Alright, it does more than tingle." Zachary's breath got a little faster, but he kept his expression straight. "Very well, I confess; it burns." He conceded, and then suddenly breathed in very sharply, doubling forward. "I'm sorry, would you mind untying me? I'd like to clutch my abdomen in agony. And then perhaps stab you." he continued to jibe, but the pitch of his voice had risen.

"I always like the ones who fight against it." Rithe chuckled, glancing over to the rest of the Knights as if they were all sharing a joke. "It makes the end so much more satisfying."

"Rithe, stop it." Lord Rowanshield stood up. "You've done enough; give him the antidote."

"But he's not even screaming yet." Rithe complained, and Zachary gave another small gasp, bowing his head to the ground. He appeared to be holding his breath, his mouth now firmly closed, eyes squeezed shut. "Won't be long now, though. It takes less then three minutes to surmount to a level of pain no person has ever survived. You're doing surprisingly well for the first thirty seconds, my Lord Magi. They're normally begging by now."

Zachary gave out a groan and then drew in a long, ragged breath. From where they were bound behind his back, his hands were balled into fists and shaking. Zachary's eyes opened and shot over to Rufus with purpose. Rufus almost couldn't bear to look, but he made himself watch, desperately working his hands free. He was almost there, his fingers crushed together as he slowly slipped them out.

"Gah…" Zachary finally broke out, "Oh fuck; alright, alright…I admit it; it hurts. It really, really hurts – fuck!" he shouted, his words laboured as he curled in on himself. "Oh Sons of Gods…Fuck, fuck, fuck…" he chanted, his chest heaving.

"One minute; you're lasting well." Rithe commented, "Tell me, are you ready to spill your secrets yet?"

"I won't talk…" Zachary forced out, and then tipped onto his side, curling around himself harder, trying to be as small as possible.

"Are you sure? Because I have the antidote right here." Rithe held it up, "One drink and all the pain goes away."

Zachary gave an anguished cry, as if his organs were being crushed. When he opened his eyes, they were bloodshot, and his face looked so grey it was nauseating.

"I know, why don't we start off with some easier questions; ease into it…Tell me something about yourself, Lord Magi…Reveal a few truths to me, and I'll give you a sip of the antidote. It won't stop all the pain, but it'll reduce it…Give you more time to think."

Zachary wheezed, "Time…Time's good."

"Alright then…Why don't we start with something simple. What's your name?"

"Arlen Zach-…Zachary…"

"Nice to meet you, Lord Zachary." Rithe uncorked the bottle, "And where do you come from?"

"Ha-" Zachary broke off as another wave of pain came over him. He bit so hard into his lip it began to bleed. "Harmatia…" he eventually spat out.

"Very good." Rithe took another step toward him, "Where is the Delphi Prince?"

"Back…back in Harmatia." Zachary defended, with all his might.

"I see. And what is your favourite colour?"

Zachary didn't answer, going completely silent but for the sound of his heavy breathing, broken by moans and groans as he tried to contain himself.

"Come now, what's your favourite colour?"

Zachary gave a small cry of pain which turned into a hushed howl. He opened his eyes and looked desperately over to Rufus, willing him to hurry. Rufus gave his hand one more yank, the rope burning around the skin and suddenly he was free. He gave Zachary a sharp nod, and Zachary grimaced, closed his eyes and bellowed in pain.

The sound went through Rufus's core; it was like listening to someone be skinned alive.

"Almost two minutes; I am impressed!" Rithe congratulated as Zachary rolled onto his back, barely able to breath for the pain he was in.

"Alright…!" Zachary broke out, "I'll tell you…" he cried, "I'll tell you..." his voice cut out as screams no longer were enough, his pain chocking him. He tried to whisper out, but his voice was lost to the air. He tried again, desperate to reveal the truth. Rithe got down onto his hands and knees.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning further into Zachary who was twitching, "Come now, tell me?" he repeated, putting his ear close to Zachary's mouth. Zachary turned to whisper the truth.

"Blue." He stated, and then locked his teeth around Rithe's ear and with a ferocious yank, bit and ripped it clean off.

Rithe howled in pain, throwing himself back as Zachary spat out the appendage, blood spraying everywhere. The bandits all jumped forward to Rithe, rallying to him as the leader fell back, his hand pressed to his bloodied head.

"You bastard!" he shouted at Zachary and lashed out at him hard in the stomach. Zachary seemed too far gone in his own pain to register this new attack. The entire camp fell into chaos, and Rufus took his chance.

Jumping up, he let his loose bonds fall away and ran out into the campsite. The bandits all balked, startled to see him free as Rufus crossed over and around toward back toward the forest. His exit was immediately blocked, so he moved back in toward the camp, and with the cries of encouragement from the Camelot entourage, ran toward the edge of the cliff.

"Stop him!" Even amidst his own pain, Rithe was able to prioritise. Rufus skidded to a halt as he came to the edge and looked down. It was a very, very long drop into the cold sea below. Rufus was very conscious of what would happen to his body if he struck the water at the speed he would fall should he jump. It would be like hitting stone; his bones would shatter, and if that didn't kill him, he would then drown.

Rufus looked back to the camp. On the floor, his brother, face now smeared in blood, body entrapped in a web of pain, would surely be dead in a minute…And who knew what Rithe would do the others…

"Get him!" Rithe ordered as the bandits recovered from their surprise, preparing to attack.

"Go!" Zachary roared, FOR FUCKS SAKE, RUFUS; GO!"

Rufus stared at his brother, wondering if this was the last he would see of him, wondering if his final memories of the man would be of trying to drown him, and then watching him be tortured. But then what was Rufus to do now? He couldn't stay; if he allowed himself to be caught up, they would probably afford him the same treatment for trying to escape. And it wouldn't help anyone.

"He's going to jump!" Lord Rowanshield gasped. "Stop you fool, you'll be killed!"

Rufus turned and caught Merlin's eye. The warlock looked positively scared to death.

'_It'll be fine.'_ Rufus willed him to know, _'I promise you…It'll be fine. Please, take care of Zachary.'_

"Stop!" Rithe ordered, and Rufus inhaled deeply, turned back to the edge and with his heart in his throat, leapt off the side.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Gareth couldn't believe his eyes. One minute the Magi had been on the edge, his blue eyes wide in panic as he looked back over the camp…and then he'd been gone. Leaping down to his death. Gareth rushed over and looked down to the cold sea below in dismay. "Oh God…" he choked, as Rithe came up behind him, also peering over before, with an angry snarl, marching back over to the other Magi, Zachary, who was strewn on the floor, his body convulsing.

"You snake!" Rithe left a trail of blood behind him, what remained of his ear, bleeding heavily as he leant down and snatched Zachary up by the collar. The Magi could not hear him; the pain had a complete hold over him now, and death was imminent. He couldn't even scream anymore. Gareth marched forward.

"Give him the antidote!" Gareth ordered. He knew the price of going against Rithe; Mercea would punish him greatly, but Gareth couldn't let another man die tonight. "Rithe, give him the antidote! He's almost out of time."

"He can die for all I care." Rithe spat, throwing Zachary down. From where they were bound, the Knights and the young woman with them were all shouting at once, begging Rithe to show mercy. Gareth knew that Rithe would do no such thing, and so he took matters into his own hands.

Darting forward, he seized the bottle of antidote from where Rithe had tucked it back into the pouch at his side. With his quick, thieving fingers, Gareth had it before Rithe knew what had happened, and was running back over to Zachary. Rithe turned sharply.

"Don't you dare!" Rithe commanded and Gareth, seeing the men around him getting ready to drag him away, uncorked the bottle and, tipping Zachary's head back, poured the content down as quickly as he could. Zachary choked, his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Swallow, come on…Swallow." Gareth encouraged and Zachary choked again, his adam's apple bobbing before he finally drew still, his body falling limp with relief. Gareth felt a moment of triumph, and then the next thing he knew Rithe had hold of him by the neck and was dragging him back. He struggled against the man's monstrous grip, his throat squeezed closed by the force of Rithe's fingers. Of course, Gareth knew he could bat at the man as much as he liked, but it would do no good…Rithe was a Changeling, a faerie with terrible strength. That was why Mercea liked him; she enjoyed keeping her own kind close. Until a few moments ago, when Zachary had taken his ear off, Gareth had never even seen Rithe be hurt before.

"I knew I couldn't trust to have you unshackled…" Rithe breathed into his face, his rancid breath hot. "But Mercea told me you would behave…She'll be so disappointed to learn of his indiscretion." He dropped Gareth who landed hard, gasping for air. Rithe turned back, drawing his weapon and Gareth knew he intended to kill Zachary once and for all.

"And how will she react," Gareth forced out, his voice uneven, "When she learns that not only did you lose one of the Magi, but you then went and killed the other!?"

Rithe stopped. As terrifying as he was, even he feared Mercea's wrath. He turned back to Gareth who manoeuvred himself awkwardly to his feet. "Is that what you're doing then, Lord Rowanshield?" he cooed, "Protecting Mercea's interests?" he sounded doubtful.

"Regardless of my reasons…You know I speak the truth." Gareth continued, "You cannot kill this man."

Rithe sucked his teeth and then sighed, putting his sword back in, "You're right." He agreed, and kicked Zachary who was now almost unconscious. The pain may have stopped, but the damage caused would be immense. He would need to be attended to soon. "I can't kill him…Nor can I hurt any of you, for fear you might be the King…But…" he locked eyes on the woman, "I can at least be sure that yoIu aren't." he stepped forward.

"No." Gareth breathed, and then the young, curly-haired prisoner spoke out.

"Me." He shouted. "It's me. I am Arthur."

Gareth sat, stunned as Rithe turned to the speaker. "Are you now?"

From the side, a blonde knight demanded inhorror, "Stop, what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop anyone else get killed." The curly-haired one replied. "I am Arthur. It's me your Lady wants…I presume she wishes to negotiate a ransom for the release of my Knights?"

"You _are_ a smart one." Rithe knelt down before the boy, "But aren't you a little young to be a King."

"Of course, because there's an age restriction on inheriting the throne…" The King spat back and Rithe laughed, and rose.

"Well, you look pampered enough. Very well; untie this one lads, and get him straight off to Mercea."

"You can't harm any of them," The King snapped as he was untied and pulled up. "Do you understand! For the best ransom price, they need to be in the same condition I left them in."

"You have my word…So long as they don't play any games with me…Everyone walks away from this." Rithe vowed, and the King nodded his head as he was led away, shooting the others a grim smile.

"Stay safe," he instructed them, "You won't be here long."

He was pulled away toward the horses, and Rithe turned back, "Get the rest of these lot down into the caves below. We'll hide there until Mercea sends for us…Oh, and tie Lord Rowanshield up with them, since he's so keen to be their friend."

Gareth felt two men come up behind him, and he put his hands obediently back for them. There was no sense in fighting, at least with the Knights he might be in better company.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Mercea gazed out over the water, her hands clasped behind her back. Caitlyn sat close by, at the dinner table, waiting silently. Mercea had dressed her in a lavish gown that felt unusual about her body. Even in Caitlyn's youth she had not often worn such pretty dresses, mainly because she frequently got them dirty, so they were saved for only the most special of events.

Something about wearing such a dress now pronounced the occasion; it felt unique, as if something significant were about to happen, and for some reason rather than alarm Caitlyn it made her calm. Mercea, when she sat in her throne, the power of the room was frightening but now…

The woman stood at the window, her own dress rippling in the sea breeze and there was a great serenity to it. "Do you feel it, Caitlyn? The spirit of the ocean." Mercea asked faintly. Caitlyn did not reply, but breathed the sea air in deeply. It felt good in her lungs. "Of course you do…" Mercea turned around and smiled fondly at Caitlyn. "You were born of it as much as I was…The water…" she stepped down from the window and moved easily toward Caitlyn who remained where she was. "It speaks to us, it is our mother and father…It runs through our bodies."

Caitlyn, as loath as she was to agree with Mercea, couldn't help but nod. She had known water since before she could walk, had loved the call of the sea, fallen asleep to the sound of the waves. That was not to say she underestimated the power and the danger of the water; she knew it all too well. Out there, you took care of your crew; they came first before anything else. She repeated that to herself; Gareth was her only priority. Her guilt for selling out the Harmatians was strong, but not enough to make her regret the decision as long as it kept her brother safe. He was her responsibility, and Caitlyn was confident that the Magi and Knights would be able to sort their own mess out.

"Do you know why they call me the sea witch?" Mercea asked, her black eyes glimmering. Caitlyn shook her head, though she did. "Because I was brought in with the waves…My human parents found me, swaddled and content in sea-weed, not drowned nor frightened. The fools should have known better then to claim me for my own, but I am glad of their attempt…Still, I knew what I was…A fomorii, banished to the sea many years ago. The problem was," Mercea sighed, "As is in my blood, this human world gave me a hunger for material things, and that hunger has grown insatiable. Sometimes I fear I will never be full, never be content…The only thing that brings me peace is the sound of the water. It's why I took this castle, in truth. It keeps me patient…Keeps me resilient to the danger of my own desires." She smiled at Caitlyn, "Sweet thing, tell me," she implored, "Have you ever just wanted the entire world?"

Caityln blinked and then shook her head, "No."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want my brother." She stated truthfully, "And I want my family back. And I want to be free."

"Then my dear," Mercea said sadly, touching a hand to Caitlyn's face, "Your wish is even more impossible than mine."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

The rocks beneath the water proved to be a bigger challenge than the water itself, but Rufus managed to navigate his way up and out regardless, soaked for the second time that day and very out of breath. The jump had been a risk, but a calculated one. In his youth, after he'd been apprenticed, Rufus had come up with a theory on how a Magi might survive a great fall like this. It was a simple enough concept; the Magi, as he started toward the ground, would have to create an opposite force which would slow him, namely a blast of air. The air would pad his descent by introducing more force against him slowly, meaning the impact of the fall would be lessened…rather like jumping on a large cushion. Simple…But to work it required calculations for several variables, not least how far the fall was, how strong the blast of air should be (too small and it wouldn't work, too big or too sudden and it might render the faller unconscious or kill them), and also the nature of the terrain below. Rufus had had none of this information available to him as he had jumped. All he had known was he was high, it was already windy, and it was likely the water below was deep enough to submerge him, and shallow enough to be home to several dangerous rocks.

As such he had relied entirely on his own quick calculations, his genius, and most prominently; Luck. Fortunately, it had been enough, and cold, wet and miserable as he was, he was alive and able to sneak through the forest intime to watch Rithe and his men transport their hostages down into set of caves, hidden in the bedrock of the coast. Zachary, he saw, was dragged after them, unconscious but apparently alive and Rufus thanked the gods.

For a long while he deliberated on what to do. The hostages would be guarded, of that he was sure, but perhaps he could sneak in and untie a few, and together they could rally up against Rithe and his men.

Rufus shook the thought from his mind. For such an operation, he would need two people; one to distract whilst the other disarmed.

"_We found where he was going…Heading toward the Seas of Meridor, Caerleon's Kingdom…We were on our way back to tell you but…"_ Percival's words floated into the Magi's head and he ran his hand up through his hair, tugging his fringe.

He needed Gwaine. Rufus turned back and darted into the forest, sick with worry. He would have the try to find the Knight on his own, and pray that Percival's information was accurate. It was the only thing that could save them all now.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**And that's all for the moment. I'll update as soon as I can, but…Yeah, things haven't been so great, so encouragement would be very much appreciated.  
>Please review if you enjoyed, have any insights, or have something in particular you'd like to see. <strong>

**Thanks again for reading. **


	9. Lies & Truth

**Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! They were brilliant and so insightful! Really uplifting after such a shitty week, and really helped me get this next bit down. So here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

The caves were warm, to Arthur's surprise and relief. Large, and set with several fires, it was not as dank as he had feared. The bandits had brought them to an inbuilt prison, chaining them against the wall, and leaving Gwen and the other – Lord Rowanshield – free within the cell to bring each of them drinks and food. Zachary lay, unconscious on the ground, looking like death and Arthur was concerned for his wellbeing.

Gwen had removed her shawl and put it under the Magi's head, and Rithe had been hospitable enough to provide a blanket for the man, though he did it with a glower, what remained of his ear stitched up and bandaged.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur asked as Gwen touched her hand to Zachary's face and chest anxiously. Lord Rowanshield came to the other side, kneeling close.

"If he's strong, yes…But he needs medical assistance, and soon." The man remarked, and Arthur studied him. He had been surprised as any by this stranger's actions in preserving Zachary's life. Lord Rowanshield looked guiltily across to Percival and Leon, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you were all captured, and my part in that."

"It seems to me, you are as much a prisoner here as we are." Leon forgave, and Arthur took note of it. If Leon trusted this stranger, then so too would Arthur.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Gareth," The man replied, "Gareth Rowanshield."

"You're a noble?" Percival noted and Gareth chuckled faintly, shaking his head. "But they call you Lord."

"They call me that to mock me more than anything else." He sniffed, "My parents were nobility, but…they fell on hard times. I was born into poverty and it's all I've ever known…Noble blood has never meant anything to me, which is why I'm here…among criminals." he shook his head again and stood. "Don't worry, as long as your King is willing to pay the ransom, no harm will come to you. Mercea isn't kind, but she is fair in that respect…And she has a reputation she'd rather not see tarnished. You'll all be safe."

"Who is this Mercea Morgaine? I've never heard of her." Arthur asked and Gareth fetched some of the bandages and cleaning clothes which had been left, going over to Percival and Leon to attend their wounds.

"They call her the Sea Witch…" he began as he worked, "She's a fomorii."

"A what?" Elyan frowned.

"The fomorii," Arthur explained, glad that for once _he _knew something…Since apparently he was always the last to know anything, "A race of faeries who were cast into the oceans centuries ago. But they're just a myth, long forgotten."

"No," Gareth shook his head, "Like the Sidhe of Avalon, they have remained…Mercea is a changeling. She was raised on human soil by mortal parents…But she has power, and an insatiable greed that has allowed her to build a criminal empire across Albion. It started off with just smugglers; she owned a fleet…-"

"-The children of Lear…" Merlin spoke up in a quiet, thin voice. The Warlock hadn't said a word since Rufus had thrown himself from the cliff, and his voice now made Arthur's skin crawl with a mixture of emotions. Gareth's head shot up in recognition of the name. Merlin continued. "We found it washed up in Camelot…It's where this whole thing started…It's a smugglers ship, isn't it?"

"Yes." Gareth breathed, "It was…And it was one of Mercea's too…The best and quickest vessel of her fleet…" For a moment Gareth looked very melancholic. "But it isn't just smuggling. She has ties with pirates, bandits…She is like an empress among thieves, and she will stop at nothing until she has everything."

"That's impossible." Arthur frowned.

"Perhaps," Gareth agreed, binding Percival's wound and moving on to Leon. "Even so, she'll try."

"How did you get mixed up with this?" Elyan asked and again Gareth paused.

"My sister-" he began.

"Caitlyn." A voice rasped, and Arthur jumped looking around to see that Zachary had his eyes open and was smiling faintly. Gwen leant over him.

"You're awake." She gasped in relief, and then pushed him down as he made a half-hearted attempt to sit up, "No, don't move. You need to rest…You fool, you almost died."

"It was my pleasure…" Zachary coughed, his face pained. From across the cell, Gareth had stood abruptly.

"What did you say?" he gasped.

"Caitlyn," Zachary repeated, "She's your sister."

"How…" Gareth looked flabbergasted, "You know her? You know Caitlyn?"

"She journeyed with us from Harmatia…I recognise you in her face…you look alike." He shifted and then gave a small groan of discomfort. "I presume it was her who sold us out to Mercea…"

Gareth paled, "I…I could not say…" he looked uneasy.

"Don't fret…We're not angry…at least not me." Zachary added, "People do what they must for those they love…She's looking for you."

Gareth sat down heavily, and gave a forlorn sigh. "Mercea separated me from my older sister about a year ago…She realised that Caitlyn didn't want to stay, but by separating us, she gave us both incentive to keep coming back…We're both hostages for each other…And now innocent people have been caught up in it. I'm sorry…For my sister's actions and mine, I am so sorry to you all…" Gareth bowed his head. "This is not a life we wanted…"

"It's alright." Arthur tried to comfort.

"No, it isn't." Gareth insisted, "This man might die still," he gestured to Zachary.

"-Ur-" Zachary objected.

"And the other, your friend…" Gareth broke off, and Arthur saw Zachary grow still.

"Rufus?" he asked faintly.

For a moment nobody dared to speak, and then Merlin broke out in a small, devastated voice that made Arthur flinch.

"…He's dead."

Zachary blinked, silence weighing down on them, and then very suddenly he began to laugh, long and hard. It turned into a hacking cough, and he had to stop to try and catch his breath, his face white and peppered with sweat. Still, he smiled. "Merle's not dead."

"Yes, he is; he jumped from the cliff."

"I know, I saw…It was the best thing he could have done, given the circumstances."

"Nobody could have survived that fall!" Gareth insisted and Zachary cackled.

"Have you ever heard of something called 'L'appel du Vide'?" he asked, "It's a term from across the sea donned in Harmatia to describe that urge people get to jump from high places…Rufus has it, quite badly I might add…When he was just freshly apprenticed, he climbed to the top of the Magi tower and…" Zachary paused, "Well, jumped off."

"He did what?" Gwen gasped. "Why?"

"Just to prove he could…His urges to jump prompted Rufus to theorise a way someone could survive such a great fall…Which is how I know he's still alive…It was all part of the plan. Never underestimate what a Magi is capable of, least not Rufus. Don't worry, he's going to come back for us…Free us all." Zachary drew off, his voice tired, and expression heavy, as if it were a real struggle to be conscious, "Where…Where's the Delphi Brat?" he asked.

"The Delphi br-…You mean the Prince? I thought you said he was in Harmatia?" Gareth looked between them and Arthur weighed up in his mind whether or not to say anything. He decided, ultimately, that Gareth was trustworthy enough.

"He pretended to be me, and is on his way to see Mercea."

"He…wait, what? You mean, _you're-"_ Gareth stuttered and Zachary gave a long groan.

"Oh…that _stupid_ idiot…" he seethed. Gwen cradled his face kindly.

"He saved my life…" she informed, "And did it to protect Arthur…After the stunt you pulled, you can't berate people for making sacrifices."

Zachary grew quiet and then sighed. "Rufus is not going to be happy about this…" he muttered, his eyes sliding closed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You need to rest now. You've done enough." Gwen ordered and Zachary nodded, his breathing uneven. He fell quickly back into an exhausted sleep, and Arthur turned to Gareth who was staring at him as if he were on fire.

"You're King Arthur…" Gareth choked out.

"Keep quiet." Arthur ordered and Gareth swallowed and nodded.

"When Mercea finds out she's been tricked…She'll be very angry." He warned, his voice frightened.

"If Zachary is to be believed, we'll be free by then." Arthur assured, "Join us, and when we save the Prince, we will reunite you with your sister."

Gareth looked helplessly between them all, as if he couldn't quite believe the offer. He nodded his head. "Yes." He agreed, "Anything to be free of these bastards once and for all."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

By the time Rufus reached civilisation, he was exhausted. It was dark and damp as he stepped into the streets, looking haggard and like…well, like he'd fallen off a cliff into the thrashing ocean and had had to climb out. No one dared bother him as he stalked slowly through the streets, eyes cast ahead, face set with anger. He steamed in the cold air, and people gave him a wide berth, avoiding his gaze.

In truth, Rufus had no idea what he was doing. He had a little money which he had had hidden in his sleeve when the bandits attacked, but other than that, nothing else. With no clear idea of where he was going or what he was doing, it would have been easy to submit to the looming sense of loss and defeat, but Rufus couldn't escape the sound of Zachary's screams.

His brother had done that so that Rufus might escape, and no matter what it took, Rufus had to make sure that that hadn't all be in vain.

And so he walked, trying to formulate a plan in his head. First thing was first, he needed to get some paper and a quill and recreate that drawing of Gwaine. Second, he needed to locate the closest drinking hole and begin asking questions…Third, and Rufus winced at this one – he needed to come up with a contingency plan, should his searching prove fruitless. Every second he took, was another his friends were in the clutches of the bandits, and Rufus had to move fast.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Arthur had another of his headaches. Merlin could see that, and though the King pretended to be asleep, like the rest of them, the Warlock knew his lover was awake and in pain.

From the distance, the crash of the waves filled the cave with an echo that had grown into a back-ground noise, but it gave Merlin the privacy to be able to shuffle a little closer to Arthur and whisper to him, unheard. "Arthur," he called and he saw Arthur's shoulders tense. "Arthur…You can't keep ignoring me." he insisted and Arthur breathed out slowly, as if trying to keep his temper.

For the duration of their capture, Arthur had only looked at Merlin once, to ensure he was unhurt, and then had refused to look or speak at all…And Merlin knew why.

"I was going to tell you…About Rufus, I was…I just never found the time, and it didn't seem relevant…"

"Merlin," Arthur said firmly, his voice dark, "I don't want to hear this right now. We have enough to worry about. We will have this conversation when we're free. Until then, give me some time to think." His voice rose a little, wavering and Merlin could feel the anger and upset that emanating from his King. It was almost a physical pain.

"Arthur…" he groan, "Please…Don't do this. I can't…" Merlin broke off, "I _love _you."

Arthur didn't reply and then he gave a long sigh, "Right now Merlin," he said with exhaustion, "I'm not sure that fixes anything."

Merlin felt like someone had hooked him hard in the stomach and he gasped. Arthur seemed to grow smaller, his head ducked, back to Merlin.

"I'm sorry…" the King whispered, "But this just isn't the right time. Please, Merlin; let it drop. We'll resume this conversation later, I promise…I want to…figure this out, alright? I'm just at the end of my rope here."

Merlin slumped back against the wall, feeling miserable. He knew he only had himself to blame for the situation. He hadn't been forthcoming about his previous relationship with Rufus, infact…If Merlin recalled the last few months, he'd been downright secretive. And what was worse, was that he wasn't even sure why. Merlin knew if he had explained to Arthur that he and Rufus had been together a short while, it wouldn't have changed anything…It was his concealment of the truth which troubled Arthur, and Merlin could guess why.

Arthur didn't know if Merlin's relationship with Rufus had been serious or not…And in truth, if Merlin told him it hadn't, he would have been lying. True, they had only slept together once, but the emotional bond they had formed had been…It had been strong. Merlin wondered whether that's why he'd kept it from Arthur…Because it _had _been serious, more so than Merlin had ever intended.

The fact of the matter was, Rufus understood more of Merlin's experience. Rufus was like him, and had been kind to him, and the sex had been…well, the sex had been out of this world. In that one brief night, Merlin had bore more of himself to Rufus than he had to Arthur in the last two months…And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it _was_ something.

And when Merlin had thought Rufus was dead, however brief that moment had been…It had felt like everything had shattered. Now the warlock thought on it, Rufus's final look to him had been one of comfort, but Merlin had merely thought it to be a farewell…Rufus choosing the rocks below over whatever Mercea Morgaine had planned for the Magi. Merlin had felt the loss keenly, regardless of its falsity. He had thought Rufus dead and it had knocked the air out of him, and made him numb and cold with grief.

So, did that mean that Merlin loved Rufus more than Arthur?

No. He had stayed for Arthur. He had been prepared to die for Arthur. Arthur was his world, and Rufus was his…His friend. A lover briefly, yes, but always a friend first. Merlin breathed out, thumping his head against the wall behind him, angry at himself.

Arthur had done so much to make Camelot a place where Merlin wouldn't have to hide, but the Warlock had still insisted on being secretive and doing things behind peoples' back…and now it was coming back to bite him. Merlin didn't want to lose Arthur. He didn't want to ruin the best thing that had ever happened in his life because of his own foolish mistakes.

Arthur somehow seemed intune with his thoughts, because he spoke out, very faintly. "Merlin."

"Yes?" Merlin asked, his voice thick with sadness.

"…I love you too." Arthur whispered, and Merlin breathed out heavily like a great pressure had been removed from his chest. He nodded, though Arthur couldn't see, and closed his eyes.

Arthur was right of course, now was not the time to deal with this issue, and saying 'I love you' wouldn't resolve it either. But it was good to know all the same. That regardless, their feelings hadn't changed for each other. That Arthur still loved him. And to that Merlin clung.

Clung with all his might.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Gwaine was exhausted. He had only taken a few hours rest at his Uncle's house before he returned to the road, and though he had not ridden hard, he still felt the weight of the whole journey on his shoulders when he'd arrived into the town.

A part of him had planned to storm Mercea's castle straight away, but with the layers of exhaustion hanging over him, he'd thought better of it and agreed to let himself rest the night. Besides, it wouldn't do to just gallop, screaming murder but with no plan. Mercea would shoot him down before he even got close, and Gwaine had no intention of being _that _suicidal.

So he made plans from the inn bar he sat in, hood up and fingers curled hard around his tankard as he drank, head low. He would get a boat, something small and inconspicuous. It had been a while since he'd been on the ocean, but Gwaine was confident it would return to him. He'd sail up to Castle Whitestone in the night, and go around the back to the supplies entrance. He would sink his boat, hide in the grounds until the early hours of the morning where the guard was most lax. Then he would strike. How, Gwaine was not yet sure, but if he planned _everything_ it wouldn't be fun.

Gwaine finished his drink, and shook his tankard up at the inn-keep who nodded and refilled it wordlessly. "Put it on my room. I'll pay in the morning." Gwaine muttered.

"You'd better." The inn-keeper replied and returned to his other patrons. Gwaine laughed into his drink.

"No trust nowadays…" he muttered, and drank deeply, tipping his head back.

As he finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, a hand suddenly seized him by the shoulder, and the next thing Gwaine knew, he was being turned sharply and a large, balding man was staring down into his face.

"It is him." Baldy exclaimed, "Likeness is exactly the same."

Gwaine blinked, more than a little drunk. "Ur, I'm sorry…Can I assist you? That's rhetorical. I don't want to assist you. Fuck off." He shoved the man's hand off of him and tried to turn back to his drink. The man grabbed him again, pushing him hard back against the bar, Gwaine's head snapping back a moment. Baldy had two others either side of him. The inn-keep spoke up warningly.

"Problem?" he demanded sharply and Baldy sneered.

"Yeah; we met a set of Camelot Knights on the road here a few hours back, and they were looking for this bastard." They indicated to Gwaine who felt himself shrink, his heart sinking.

They were looking for him? Gwaine breathed in sharply; he wasn't ready to see them. God, what would they think if they saw him now? Preparing to assassinate someone for revenge…?

"Sorry, you must be thinking of someone else. I don't know no knights." Gwaine insisted, a little gruffly. Baldy did not relinquish his grip.

"What did you do? Must be pretty bad for them to be out searching for you in person."

"I told you, I don't know anything about it. Get off me." Gwaine said sharply.

"I wonder how much you're worth to them?" Baldy grinned eagerly and Gwaine looked around, conscious of the attention they were drawing.

"Release me right now, or I am going to start getting angry." Gwaine warned, his hand going for the sword at his side. Baldy didn't notice, still encased in his own vision of riches. The two men either side of him seemed equally as taken by the idea.

"Reckon we could rack up a small fortune…Hand deliver you straight, and collect a reward." Baldy chatted mockingly, "Maybe even get knighted, apparently anyone is going these days…As long as you're willing to suck that milk-faced, craven of a King's cock first-"

Gwaine punched him straight in the face. "Mock Arthur Pendragon again," he stood, Baldy thrown onto the floor by the force of the blow, blood spurting from his nose, "Go on, _I dare you_." Gwaine growled, and the two men either side attacked simultaneously. Drunk as he was, Gwaine anticipated it, and ducked, kicking out his stool so that it struck one at genital height. As the attacker gasped in pain, Gwaine grabbed the same stool and swung it up at the other, catching him across the chest. The man dropped the floor and Gwaine replaced the stool, dusting his hands. "Why do I always end up in a bar brawl for the sake of bastard?" he muttered to himself and then balked as the first guy suddenly got up and tackled him hard against the bar, knocking the air out of him.

Gwaine gasped, winded as Baldy began to pile punches into him, knocking into his ribs as the Knight tried to right himself, crushed back. He grabbed hold of his tankard and beat Baldy across the head with it, emptying the content over his face and momentarily blinding him. Baldy cried out, relinquishing the weight he had piled onto Gwaine, and Gwaine struck him hard with a right hook. Around him, the room erupted with noise as people began to shout and jeer, several running in to join the fight. Gwaine ducked as a punch came in toward him, stumbling hard into someone else, who grabbed him by the waist, holding him into place. Gwaine fought against the hold as two of the attackers began to punch him hard in the chest and stomach, laying into him mercilessly. Gwaine, unable to break free, tipped his weight back, picked up both legs and kicked each of the offenders in the face. As the man holding him struggled with his full weight, Gwaine threw his body forward, as if trying to go into a roll, and then stuck his legs between the others, throwing him up and over his shoulder onto the floor.

Gwaine didn't have long to cherish this victory, as more came in from the side of him, rallied up by the brawl. Gwaine wasn't even certain why they were fighting any more, it was just drunks punching drunks. They piled into him, three pinning him down as they all scuffled, punching and kicking each other. Gwaine fought hard to get free, but of no avail, his chest heaving. Someone knocked him hard in the side of the face and discombobulated him.

Then next thing he knew, he was being shoved back hard against the bar, and Baldy was there with a knife. Gwaine panicked, trying to rip his arms free. Baldy advanced, murder in his eyes, and regardless of rewards now, Gwaine knew the man intended to kill him.

And then, very suddenly Baldy stopped, his eyes trained on the knife as his face drained of colour. The metal was beginning to glow, as if being heated, and Baldy howled in pain, releasing it as angry red burns appeared on his hands. He gasped, staring at them and then up to Gwaine.

"You're…" he gasped, "You're a sorcerer!?" he demanded.

Gwaine was struck dumb, and shook his head just as from the door a voice boomed out, a looming figured stood, each hand encased in fire. "I suggest everyone _calms_ _down_, before things get out of hand."

Gwaine looked over at the new comer and forgot to breathe as Baldy and the others retreated from the Knight, their hands in the air. The new comer glowered, his eyes bright.

"Get out." He ordered the men, "And if I see you, or anyone else bothering this man, there will be consequences."

The thugs looked between one another, and gathering their things they ran from the room, silence falling over the inn. Gwaine flumped into his seat, breathing hard and reached over for one of the abandoned tankards of ale. He took a swig and then hailed the new-comer who extinguished the flames in his hands. "Hello, Rufus…"

"Hello Gwaine," Rufus replied tiredly, with a faint smile. "I've been looking for you."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

The journey to Mercea's castle had been lonelier than Jionathan had anticipated, with the night cold and his hands bound to the saddle of the horse. Of course, Jionathan had been prepared for it, and he had kept his silence, resilient against the jeers of his guards.

Castle Whitestone, as it was introduced to him, was a handsome, regal looking structure out in the water. He had to dismount and be ferried across by a boat, which made the boy cautious. Plans for escape were even harder; he was not a strong swimmer and had never actually been into the ocean before.

As they approached the castle, the Prince looked up to see two figures stood in the doorway. The most prominent was a handsome woman with the blackest eyes Jionathan had ever seen. This, he presumed, was Mercea, as she stepped out to greet him as he was hauled up from the boat.

"Your majesty, welcome to my humble abode." Mercea greeted, and the tsked to her guards, "Remove his binds, there's no need for that. In this castle, we will negotiate in a civil and sophisticated manner."

Jionathan felt his binds be undone, and for a moment he balanced the idea of whether to attack and make for a quick escape. He quickly thought better of it; he wouldn't get far and Mercea's show of good-will at having his shackles removed was as much a warning as it was a sign of peace. She knew she had the power over him, and Jionathan couldn't afford to upset that balance.

"So, you're the King of Camelot." Mercea took another step toward him and Jionathan stood as tall as he could, trying to emanate calm and distaste. From over Mercea's shoulder, the second figure also stepped down. "I must admit, I've never seen you before so I wouldn't know…Fortunately, my friend here spotted you once on a hunt." Mercea indicated to the person behind her and Jionathan's blood ran cold.

Caitlyn, the woman that Zachary had brought with him on the ship, was staring at the Prince with wide eyes, and Jionathan forgot to breath. Not only was she capable of denying his charade as Arthur Pendragon, she was also able to identify him as the Prince of Harmatia. Jionathan had already a good idea of the kind of person Mercea was, and she emanated a cruel power that said she would kill her own mother to get what she wanted. It did not bear thinking about what she would do to Jionathan to get the highest price…Probably sell him to the Kathraks for a hefty sum. Jionathan shuddered.

"It's him." Caitlyn spoke, and Jionathan stared at her blankly. "King Arthur," she bowed, her face unreadable, "Welcome to Castle Whitestone. You made the right decision, giving yourself up."

Jionathan could barely believe it, he stared at Caitlyn and then forced his eyes to Mercea. "I am here to negotiate." he stated, "Not make small talk."

"Now now, there will be plenty of time for that. But first, some supper." Mercea turned and started up the stairs, gesturing for them to follow. Jionathan did so, catching Caitlyn's eyes as she did. She sent him a warning look to keep his mouth closed, and he nodded to her in thanks. He wasn't sure why she had helped him, or what she was doing there…but at that moment, he probably owed his life to her.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**And that's all for now, folks! Thank you very much, and I'll update as soon as I can. Have a good weekend, and please leave a review. **


	10. Burning Out

**Hey everyone, hope you're all well. Thank you for all the feedback with the last chapter, and sorry it's taking me so long to reply to your reviews! I will get to each of them, I promise. Please keep sending in your thoughts, it's very helpful and really uplifting to hear them.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this latest update! At last, Rufus and Gwaine are back together...And some sparks are bound to fly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"Ow-ow-ow!" Gwaine hissed, and Rufus pulled his hand away with a dry look, his mouth pinched. "I keep forgetting what a terrible bed-side manner you have." Gwaine complained and the Magi rolled his eyes.

"Well this is what you get for starting a fight, now hold still and let me finish cleaning this." Rufus took Gwaine's face again, applying the damp cloth to the cut on his cheek. Gwaine hadn't felt the abrasion until after Baldy and the others had fled, and guessed he probably got it during the initial attack. The back of his head too was sore, and Rufus had informed him he had two fractured ribs and a break to content with his concussion. Other than that, and heavy bruising, he'd come out on top, and Gwaine called that a victory.

After Rufus had stopped the fight, the pair had retreated up to Gwaine's room where Rufus had been quick to ask for medical supplies and get to work patching the man up. He maintained a hardened expression, and had filled Gwaine in on all that had happened over the last few days as he tended to his wounds.

"So Mercea's men have Arthur and the others?" Gwaine repeated, and he could see Rufus's mouth tighten, gravely.

"Yes…They were headed by a man named Rithe…" Rufus paused as Gwaine grunted. "You recognise the name."

"I do." Gwaine said softly. Of all the things he had expected to happen, he hadn't for one moment thought his two worlds would collide in such a way. But then, it had always been an inevitability…Still, Gwaine knew that if it weren't for his disappearance, none of this would have probably happened. "He's a mean son-of-a-bitch. Not one to be taken lightly…If he has Arthur and the others, it'll be a fight to get them out. But it can be done."

Rufus's face looked sour, and Gwaine frowned.

"What happened? Did Rithe do anything?"

"He…He tortured Zachary. Using a potion from…the bleeding flower, I think he said." Rufus recalled and Gwaine's stomach plummeted.

"The Bleeding Flower…? Shit, that's not good."

"You've heard of that as well then?" Rufus said, almost a little too abruptly.

"I have; the roots makes a mean poison, very painful; probably what was used on Zachary. But if you boil the leaves into a tea, it has some very pleasant effects…It's what the antidote is made of."

"Well, there seems to be no end to the wealth of your knowledge, Gwaine." Rufus said curtly, and Gwaine sat up straighter.

"What?" he asked confused, conscious of the taught set of Rufus's shoulders and the tight set of his mouth.

"Anything else you'd like to fill me in on?" Rufus snipped.

"Rufus-"

"-Any more insights or helpful cues we can do on?"

"Alright, enough." Gwaine caught Rufus's hand, holding it firmly. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice low. "Why are You angry with me?"

Rufus stared hard into his face and then breathed sharply, pulling his hand free and getting back to work.

"Rufus, come on; don't be difficult. Talk to me…Why are you so upset?"

"Upset? Why am I-…! Because you disappeared!" Rufus snapped, his voice suddenly loud. "You disappeared and worried us all sick! Merlin was beside himself; we all were! And here you are in some fucking inn outside of Caerleon's Kingdom, and the first thing you say to me when I find you is 'hello', like nothing has happened?"

Gwaine stood abruptly, staring hard into Rufus's face, his own temper rising. "You want to talk about disappearing?" he demanded, "Where the hell have you been, hm? One minute we're exchanging letters every three days, then you just stop writing entirely…So you tell me, Rufus? Who was the one who stepped in tonight and said 'hello' like nothing had changed!?"

Rufus's mouth dipped, and he looked away, unable to hold eye-contact. In that second he looked so exhausted that Gwaine regretted his tone. He softened it.

"What happened, Rufus? Why did you stop writing?"

"Because…" Rufus inhaled deeply, his face miserable. "I…I got closer than I thought I would, faster than I anticipated and…I was scared."

"Scared?" Gwaine frowned, "Of what? Commitment? A relationship? What?"

"…Of getting burnt."

"Burning? But you don't-"

"-Not out here." Rufus laughed, and taking Gwaine's hand he brought it up, pushing it to his chest. Heat radiated from his skin, like a boiled stone. "In here…It's so…fragile. The last time I…The last time…"

"I know."

"It almost _killed_ me, Gwaine."

"I know."

"No, no you don't." Rufus rested his forehead against the Knight's, "You don't know…"

"Then tell me."

Rufus closed his eyes, and Gwaine could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "When we first journeyed to Camelot…I was coming from a bad, and very dark place. The life and light I felt in that week, despite everything that happened was like…Breathing for the first time in years, and I was so thankful for it. For the first time in a long time I felt like myself, but when I got back to Harmatia…"

"You fell into old habits." Gwaine understood. After all, wasn't that exactly what the last few days had been about? Rufus nodded.

"I began to crave Camelot, crave your company, and Merlin…Your letters were like tiny sips of joy and then…Then it stopped being a distraction. Stopped being a week away in a wonderful place, and became reality and you and I…It began to have meaning, and I…I didn't know what to do."

"Because you weren't the same person you were in Camelot."

"This sadness…It's a sickness in me, and I cannot get rid of it. It's like a never ending exhaustion, and it hurts and breaks everything it touches…" Rufus bowed his head, ashamed. "Trying to surmount the level of joy and happiness I wanted to portray in my letters to you, to be person you had first met…It became impossible. I was petrified of you seeing the truth and not wanting anything of me. I didn't want to ruin what we had with my depression. It was so good…"

"Rufus, for a genius, you really are an idiot sometimes." Gwaine sighed, running a hand soothingly up Rufus's arm. "I know what depression is like…My mother…" he broke off, "I wouldn't have thought less of you. I wouldn't have thought less of your feelings. You're not a different person now to who you were then. I would've helped you through it, even if you were never rid of the damn thing."

Rufus gasped an unhappy laugh, "I was terrified when I heard you went missing that…That if we had been communicating as we should have, you might have told me what was going on, and I might have prevented it."

"That is nobody's fault but mine." Gwaine said firmly, "I left because I had to resolve something, and none of you would have been able to stop me…I should have at least given you a chance to try though. That was my wrong doing." He chuckled, and then winced. "Oh, no…Broken rib." He recalled, "Broken rib…No laughing."

"Sit down – let me bandage that." Rufus ordered and Gwaine did as he was instructed. "It feels good, to say it all out loud."

"You have no idea…I was going out of my mind thinking that for the second time I was getting rejected by some tall, dark-haired, skinny, magical git…Hah, I guess I have a type."

"Clearly." Rufus's mouth curled up at the side, and he tightened the bandages, making Gwaine wince.

"Urh; I still feel like you're punishing me a little." Gwaine said between gritted teeth and Rufus flashed him a grin.

"I am, a little." he agreed and Gwaine laughed, and then winced.

"No, no…no laughing…" he reminded himself as Rufus ducked down, placing a warm hand to the offending rib. The heat eased the pain and Gwaine sighed in relief, suddenly very aware of the proximity of Rufus's mouth. He eyed his lips, and Rufus glanced up, also very conscious of their closeness. Rufus leaned it, and Gwaine put up his hand, blocking the kiss, however regretfully.

"Not like this…" he pleaded faintly, "Not…riding out the highs of the situation…I don't want this to be fleeting…I don't want us to burn out."

Rufus appeared surprised, and then very relieved, his face relaxing. He sighed, contended. "You are so full of surprises." he murmured, "So…How are we going to break the others out."

"Our best chance is to sneak in and free them," Gwaine stated, and Rufus nodded.

"I thought as much. They're being held in the caves below the cliff."

"Believe it or not, but that actually makes life easier…I know the tunnels into the cave."

"You do?"

"Yes, it was…an old haunt, shall we say." Gwaine said mysteriously and Rufus narrowed his eyes.

"One day, you are going to have to explain all this."

"One day, I will. Promise." Gwaine oathed, "Our best bet is strike at night. If we get going now-"

"We might get there in-time to collapse from exhaustion." Rufus finished, "Gwaine, I don't even have to use magic to see you're on your last leg. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Gwaine snorted, "Right, you meanwhile are the picture of alertness."

"I'm not debating that…I'm tired too. Knackered, actually…It won't do us any good to go charging in there. We both need a night's sleep, something to eat and a set of clear heads…Or we'll just be slaughtered."

"I'm sorry I got you all into this mess…" Gwaine looked down at his hands, "If anything happens to anyone…I won't forgive myself."

"Gwaine; it was our choice to find you. You had no part in our getting captured, it isn't your fault."

Gwaine ran his hands through his hair. "I just need them all to know, I wasn't running away from them…I wasn't…Running."

"I understand. So will they." Rufus comforted, and once again his hands were on Gwaine's skin, and they were hot and comforting. Gwaine could smell the Magi, could feel his presence like an echo of lightening across the sky. It was intoxicating, and exciting and Gwaine realised just how much he had missed the man. It was strange…When they had parted, it had been as friends with the potential for more, but in their absence they had gotten closer. Gwaine had never been one for writing letters, but Rufus had been the exception to that. Now that they were back together again…It seemed like every conversation had happened in person. Like between those letters had been intimate touches, and glances, and quiet laughter. It all felt real and solidified and that filled Gwaine with an incredible calm.

He stood. Rufus stepped back, surprised, eyes searching Gwaine's face as the Knight leant forward, and, taking Rufus by the back of the head, pulled him into a kiss.

It was bliss. Rufus's mouth was sweet, and warm and impossibly soft, and a jolt of pure adrenalin shot through Gwaine from head to toe as their lips touched. Kissing Rufus Merle was better than he had ever imagined it could be, and then more. They remained, moving against each other, until finally Gwaine pulled back to breath. Lightening seemed to spark between them as Rufus opened his eyes, his lips already swollen. The taste of his skin lingered in Gwaine's mouth, and he was almost immediately hungry for more.

"What happened to…Waiting until we weren't riding out the highs of the situation…?" Rufus asked, his voice thick and gravely. Gwaine tried to find an excuse.

"…Meh." He shrugged and tugged Rufus back into him again, starved for more.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"Arlen...? Arlen!"

Merlin woke abruptly to the sound of Gwen's cries. For a moment he was disorientated, his back sore from the cold of the wall behind him, and then he recalled all that had happened and remembered where he was. Looking around urgently he spotted Gwen leaning over the unconscious Magi, her face stricken. "What? What is it?" Merlin asked and she looked up desperately to Merlin.

"He's not breathing." She gasped, "He's not breathing!"

Throughout the cell, the other Knights stirred, roused by the panicked noise, and from where he had curled up on the edge, Gareth mounted to his feet and stumbled over. Arthur sat up.

"He's not breathing?" the King repeated, his voice slurred, as if he'd caught the conversation whilst still half asleep and had literally forced himself awake. "For how long?"

"I don't know…I…I was watching him, and then I fell to sleep, only for a moment…And he…he…" Gwen looked back down to the man. Merlin's stomach plummeted; he looked dead, to all intense and purposes, his face void of colour, eyes sunken.

Gareth dropped down next to the man, and put his head against his chest, listening out. "I can't feel a heart-beat." He announced, "But he's still warm; we may yet be able to restart it."

"How?" Arthur demanded, and from beyond the cell, even the guards watching them were stirring. Gareth bit his lip, looking both ways.

"I saw a man once save a drowned victim by pushing the air back into his lungs and beating him against the chest…"

"Beating him against the chest?" Elyan asked, incredulously. Gareth shrugged helplessly.

"No, he's right; I've seen a similar thing." Percival spoke up, "A boy in my village fell into a well once and almost died. His mother revived him using a similar method."

"What do we do?" Gwen asked instantly, turning to Gareth.

"Share your breath with him, I will try to get his heart to start." Gareth ordered, and Gwen immediately obeyed, drawing in a sharp breath and pressing her mouth against Zachary's.

"Pinch his nose while you do it, then more air will get in." Merlin advised.

Gwen followed the instruction and Gareth looked up to Merlin. "you seem to know something of this?"

"I know a little about anatomy; my mentor is a physician. If you mean to get his heart started by pressing on his chest, you have to do it in the right place, otherwise the pressure will simply be absorbed through the ribs."

"Tell me." Gareth asked and Merlin did so, praying that his meagre knowledge of medicine would not fail him. He wished Gaius were with them now, though in present circumstances, such a place would not be good for the man.

"Alright; use both hands on one spot, it'll make the inpact greater. No – move them lower…too low, a little higher. There. That's the weakest point."

"If I press here his ribs might break!"

"Exactly, it's the only way you'll get through. Do it!" Merlin barked and Gareth began to pound into the man, striking down with all his might. From beyond the cell, Rithe arrived.

"What the hell is all this noise about!?" he demanded and then stopped with a queer look on his face as he took in the sight, "What…_are _they doing?" he asked, genuinely bemused as he looked up to the rest of the knights.

"Saving _your_ hostage." Arthur stated, as Gwen drew up, her chest heaving.

"Still nothing…" She gasped, drawing in another deep breath and recommencing. "Don't stop."

"I'm not." Gareth grunted, his teeth gritted fiercely. Rithe continued to stare at them, and the rolled his eyes.

"He's dead, is he?" Rithe grunted, shaking his head like he'd just been told a barrel of wine had gone sour. "Perfect…Mercea's going to be pissed. I'll just say he was sick to begin with."

"Keep going." Gwen told Gareth as she came up for air again, her face tear-stained but determined.

"Alright, enough of that." Rithe ordered nonchalantly.

"Don't stop." Gwen insisted.

"I'm not!" Gareth repeated angrily, pausing to press his ear once more to Zachary's chest before recommencing.

"I said, enough!" Rithe said again, and then ushered for the guards to open the cell.

"Come on…" Merlin prayed under his breath, eyes trained on the Magi. "Come on, come on…"

"Get them off." Rithe demanded and the guards moved forward just as Gareth sat up, his face alight.

"I've got a heart-beat!" he cried joyfully and suddenly Zachary convulsed, sucking in a large gasp of air on his own. Gwen gave a sob, her hand to her mouth and then bowed her head in thanks. Even Rithe stopped sharply, unbelieving.

Merlin breathed deeply in relief. He couldn't imagine having to tell Rufus that Zachary had died, it would totally destroy the man. What was more, despite exposing Rufus and Merlin's relationship, the warlock knew that Zachary was a good man at heart. He had risked his life to keep the others safe, on more than one occasion, and he had saved Arthur's life in the past at great peril to his own…He may not have always been pleasant, but he _was_ one of them.

"He's alive…" Gwen thanked, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she gently held Zachary's face, almost as if she couldn't believe it. "He's alive…"

"Well I'll be damned…" Rithe shook his head, and then next thing Gareth was being dragged up and away, along with Gwen.

"Get off of them!" Arthur barked, and Rithe knelt down beside the Magi, inspecting him with a suspicious sneer. Merlin noted that the bandit did not get too close; losing one ear was enough of a lesson not to underestimate Zachary's ability.

"You _are_ a resilient little fuck, aren't you…?" Rithe cooed, and Zachary didn't respond, still unconscious, his eyes closed, and breathing shallow. "Mercea might actually be able to make use of you yet…" Rithe paused and then looked up to Gwen who was staring daggers at him, her chest heaving, as if she longed to attack and rip off his remaining ear. "Oh…Are we sweet on him?" Rithe asked Gwen who spat, refusing to respond. "Oh, we are." Rithe chuckled.

"We saved the Magi, and your neck because of it!" Gareth growled.

"What do you want? A pat on the back?" Rithe turned on him, gesturing for the guards to release both. Gwen moved back to Zachary's side, despite Rithe's proximity, hovering protectively over him. Rithe sneered in amusement and turned back on Gareth. "I'm really starting to get tired of your tone, Lord Rowanshield." he drawled, "You think that dainty title of yours gives you liberties? It doesn't. Your father was a drunk, and your mother a whore, and the only reason you've got blue blood is because they happened to fuck at the right ti-"

Gareth threw himself at Rithe with a loud bellow. "Don't you dare talk about my parents!"

His attack surprised Rithe enough for Gareth to get in the first punch, even knocking the bandit back a few metres, but the next was not so lucky. Rithe caught Gareth's hand and with an impossible strength, pulled it up, so that the boy dangled off the ground.

"Well, I must say! This is a turn up for the books!" Rithe laughed hard, "The little Lord finally fighting back."

Gareth lashed out with his other arm, but to no avail. Rithe tightened his grip even harder around the boy's wrist and Gareth cried out, Merlin tensing. Any tighter, and the warlock wouldn't be surprised if he broke the bone.

"You really are _pathetic_, Gareth." Rithe cooed. "Nothing but a victim, too weak to run, and too craven to fight."

"What does that make you then?" Arthur spoke out, and Rithed pause and then turned very slowly on the blonde.

"What did you say?" Rithe said each word daringly.

"I said; what does that make you then?" Arthur articulated, and in that moment Merlin had never wished so much for his King to keep quiet. "It seems to me, for all your bullying, you're nothing but a tool yourself. Incapable of original thought, too frightened to face independence, and doing the bidding of higher power who clearly doesn't care for you, and who would replace you without a second thought."

Rithe released Gareth and stepped over to Arthur who kept up the tirade, his voice flat and even, jeering Rithe.

"You like to pretend you're something of nightmare, but the reality is you're nothing but an ugly son-of-a-bitch, with a streak for taking second pickings on someone else's victims, and pretending you're in-charge."

Arthur's words seemed to strike every nerve in Rithe's body, and Merlin watched the bandit's eyes bulge. And yet he didn't grab out to Arthur, instead, he seemed entirely focused on maintaining his calm. And that, to Merlin, proved that everything Arthur was saying was true…And Rithe knew it.

"I would keep my mouth closed, if I were you…and stick to your own business, knight."

"I have no reason to be frightened of you." Arthur snubbed, "You have nothing over me."

"You think you're safe, because your King is doing dealings? I could still kill you and it wouldn't make a damn of a difference." Rithe's voice lowered to a growl.

"See, you say that…But it isn't true." Arthur continued, and Merlin willed him to shut up, willing him to stop before Rithe snapped. The warlock knew exactly what the King was doing; he was redirected Rithe's sadism at himself, to spare Gwen or Gareth taking it, and whilst that was noble, it scared Merlin to death. "You like to gnash your teeth, but you have no power here…You're just a pawn in Mercea's empire…Forgettable and pathetic."

It was the last straw. Rithe's mouth stretched into an ugly, forced smile. "You know," he rumbled, "I think I still have some of the potion left…How would you like to join him down there?" he nodded his head to Zachary and Merlin felt bile rise rapidly up his throat as he gasped. Rithe didn't wait for Arthur to reply, drawing the bottle out and uncorking it. The pungent smell filled the cell.

"No, stop, stop it!" Leon spoke up first, "No."

"Leon, shut up." Arthur ordered.

"But Si-"

"-Leon, shut up!" Arthur roared, and Merlin's head spun as he understood. If Arthur was revealed to be King, he could easily save himself…But that would put Jionathan in a terrible position, and might cause Rithe to turn his anger back to someone else.

"You're going to regret talking back to me." Rithe reached his hand forward, Arthur breathing hard through his teeth. The King wasn't a fool, he knew what was about to happen to him, and he was sensibly frightened.

But not enough to betray his men and friends.

"Please, please don't do this. We'll be quiet. Please." Merlin begged on Arthur's behest, "Please, _please_…Don't. Please!"

Rithe ignored him, seizing Arthur's jaw and, pushing his head back, forced his mouth open. Merlin felt himself begin to panic, and instantly reached for his magic. The binds he was tied with were enchanted to repress his power, but all the same Merlin searched for it, trying to make it battle it's way out. He pressed, harder and harder, like he was trying to squeeze his whole body through cracked in the wall. For a moment it felt like every bone in his body might break, and then Merlin gasped out and with a crack, the bottle in Rithe's hand shattered as if it had been struck.

Rithe jumped back, the potion spilling over his fingers. He stared down in horror to the crushed vile and then looked up to Merlin who slumped against the wall, totally and utterly spent by this own shard of power.

"…Did he just use magic?" Rithe demanded in a deadly whisper, as Arthur looked around to Merlin, horrified by his interference. "_How_ did he just use magic!?" Rithe screamed, turning on the other bandits who stood around, "These binds are meant to stop all sorcery, _how did he use magic_!?"

No one could answer, all of them staring at Merlin like he'd brought someone back from the dead. Rithe looked more frightened then angry in that moment.

"Separate them…" he barked huskily, "Get him out of here! Lock him up! LOCK HIM UP!"

"Merlin…!" Arthur gasped in worry as Merlin looked blearily up in time to see Rithe come at him, his hand drawn back, ready to strike…

And then there was sharp pain, and darkness, and Merlin was unconscious.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"Why did you lie?" Jionathan wasted no time the moment he and Caitlyn were alone. He had dined with Mercea and throughout the meal she had shot him question after question, verifying that he was 'King Arthur'. Jionathan, for his part, was glad he knew enough, or could guess most of the answers, and by the time the meal came to a close, Mercea seemed satisfied he was who he said.

She had had Cailtyn and two guards escort him to a room which was lavish, but a glorified cell none the less. Caitlyn had dismissed the guards and then stood, staring at Jionathan like he'd committed a grave crime.

"Why did you?" Caitlyn replied, "Prince Jionathan?"

"Arthur couldn't afford to reveal himself, but those bandits had just tortured Zachary and were going to start moving on."

Jionathan saw the woman go pale, "Is Lord Zachary alright?" she asked steadily.

"I don't know." Jionathan replied, sitting on the bed, "There was a man there who gave him the antidote, but I'm not sure it was in time."

"Then Rithe used the potion of the bleeding flower…That _stupid_ man." Caitlyn cursed, "I'll see to it Mercea gets rid of him…He risked everything."

"It was you who betrayed us to them, wasn't it?" Jionathan asked coldly and Caitlyn turned back to him.

"With all due respect to you, Prince." she sniffed, "You are not my priority. I admit though…I did not expect Rithe to be so foolish. I will relay the news to Mercea, she will see to it no harm comes to any of the others…I can only pray the antidote was administered in time to Lord Zachary…He does not deserve to die." She said, almost regretfully.

"What do you gain from this?" Jionathan stood, marching toward her. "A cut of the money? A reward?"

"I get my brother back." Caitlyn hissed, "Mercea took him from me, and the only way I could guarantee his survival was if I fed her a bigger prize. You were all collateral."

"Then why lie?" Jionathan drew closer and Caitlyn stared him hard in the face. Once again, Jionathan was struck by how familiar she looked, though he couldn't name where from.

"Because I never _wanted_ people to get hurt…" she stated, "You did me no wrong…But I see the error in my ways, because eventually Mercea is going to figure out the truth, and when she does she is going to skin us both and have my brother murdered." She turned away, her shoulders stiff, long, thick hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Your brother…" Jionathan's mind was whirling, "Lord Rowanshield?"

Caitlyn grew stiff and then turned back, "How do you know that name?"

"He was the one who saved Zachary. Lord Rowanshield; you look like him."

"Gareth…" A relief filled Caitlyn's face, "Is he alright? He is safe?"

"He's a prisoner with the others now, I would imagine." Jionathan peered up into her face, "Help me get them free…and you'll have your brother back." He told her. Caitlyn weighed him up.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Jionathan admitted, "But give me time; I'll figure it out."

Caitlyn's mouth pinched, "Alright," she agreed, "But you had better come up with something fast, or we're both dead."

"I don't see you throwing any ideas on the table." Jionathan accused and to his surprise, Caitlyn raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Quite right," she turned away, "I can't put all my trust in you, can I?"

"That's not what I meant…" Jionathan grunted as she opened the door, looking back at him.

"Sleep well, Sire," she bid, "tomorrow will be a long day."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you likes/disliked/wanted to see more of from the chapter. Have a great week!**


	11. Reunion

**Hi everyone! Another update! This one is a long'en, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters…You guys keep me going through the day. :)**

**Forewarning, there is a touch of sexiness at the beginning, but nothing too graphic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"You were right…" Gwaine murmured tiredly into Rufus's ear, from where he was pressed, naked against the man's back, arms wound around him.

" 'bout what?" Rufus mumbled back, his fingers interlaced with Gwaine's, face pressed into the pillow.

"You were worth the wait." Gwaine announced, kissing the offending ear and then gently nipping the lobe. Rufus groaned.

"Don't say it like that…makes me feel like a piece of meat."

"You _are_ a piece of meat." Gwaine cooed and Rufus snorted, "You've got your hard parts," Gwaine kissed the back of Rufus's head, "And your soft parts," he trailed his hand down Rufus's lean stomach, feeling it hitch at the feather-like pressure, "And your tender parts…" Gwaine cupped Rufus's groin and the Magi gave a soft moan. Gwaine laughed faintly, "I guess that part can be hard too, sometimes." He teased and he heard Rufus grunt.

"It will be in a second if you don't let go."

Gwaine pushed his hips hard against Rufus, with a small exhalation of breath. "…Sounds good. I think I'm ready for seconds..." he breathed and Rufus took Gwaine's hand away from where it was starting to massage him gently.

"Gwaine," he questioned, "Are you actually in the mood, or just hungry?"

"…Little bit of both." Gwaine admitted, "Could actually _really_ murder a pie right now."

"Hm." Rufus shook his head, "I thought as much. Well, it may alarm you to know, but you can't actually _eat_ me."

"Oh, don't be so sure."

"Gwaine." Rufus warned.

"What?" Gwaine whined, "You're delicious…Really," Gwaine's voice dropped, "Something about you…The way you smell…" he rested his head against the pillow, pressing his nose into Rufus's hair.

"Smell? Oh, I am sure I do…" Rufus complained, "I need to bathe…I still stink of sea-water."

It was true, the ocean clung to Rufus's natural scent, and Gwaine breathed it in. "I like it." he murmured, "Smells like freedom."

Rufus grew still. "Gwaine?"

"Mhm?"

"…Nothing." Rufus tugged Gwaine's arms around him tighter and Gwaine kissed the back of his head again, and then his neck and shoulder. "I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you found me too…" Gwaine admitted faintly, "Where I was going…I don't think I would have come back."

Rufus's fingers tightened. "We're going to get the others," he murmured, "And then…"

"I can't stop what I started." Gwaine sighed, "I'm in too deeply now…I need to finish this. But maybe…maybe I should have asked for some help."

"That's the most sensible thing you've said all night."

"Hey!" Gwaine complained, and Rufus murmured a laugh. "You're worse than Merlin…Don't know why I put up with this abuse."

"I do." Rufus hummed, "How are your ribs feeling?"

"Sore. But the warmth helps." Gwaine pushed himself harder against Rufus. "Can't you just heal them up?"

"I'm not like Merlin, my magic doesn't work like that…I can only speed up the natural process."

"Typical." Gwaine rolled his eyes and then planted another kiss on Rufus's shoulder and neck. "You're still a little angry with me, aren't you?" he murmered.

"A little. You scared me…I'm still upset. Though I imagine that you feel similarly about me."

"Ah, I like to forgive and forget."

"I find that hard to believe…Whatever crusade you're on now, which you insist on being so secretive about, is clearly something to do with the past."

"Drop it, Rufus." Gwaine said, a little too firmly and Rufus sighed and nodded. "I'll tell you, I promise…But right now, I just want to hold you, and taste you and enjoy you. It's been hard enough for the both of us."

Rufus nodded solemnly and Gwaine resumed his kissing. The Magi relaxed into his mouth, hissing with pleasure as Gwaine bit into the skin.

"Sadist." Rufus pushed back into him, conscious of Gwaine's arousal pressed against his back.

"Masochist." Gwaine bit again, his hand returning to its original position between Rufus's legs. Rufus reached back and grabbed Gwaine's thigh, pulling the knight harder against his back. Gwaine rotated his hips forward in compliance, stroking his hand up and down Rufus's swelling sex.

"We're doing this again?" Rufus asked breathily.

"I can stop if you want?" Gwaine offered, tipping Rufus's head back with his other hand and suckling on the skin below his jaw. Rufus closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Don't you dare." He replied.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

It was the early evening before they were fed again. For the whole day, Arthur had demanded after Merlin, shouting at anyone who passed the cell. Since last night's episode, no one had addressed or come in to the cell, accept to accompany each of them out twice daily to use the toilet.

Arthur had tried to formulate a plan around those small moments of freedom, but the bandits were meticulous, only taking one person out at a time, and under heavy guard. They also refused any dialogue, occasionally barking orders, but otherwise not saying a word. Arthur was at the point of openly insulting and jeering them, in the hope that Rithe might come in and reveal something, but nothing had worked.

"Calm down," Gwen told Arthur, the only one brave enough to do so.

"I will _not _calm down! They took Merlin, and I want to know where!" Arthur shouted. His voice was hoarse, and his head pounding, but still he refused to give in. He couldn't bear the last image he'd seen of the warlock; knocked unconscious and dragged unceremoniously from the cell, limp and pale. Such a head wound could be dangerous. What if Merlin hadn't woken up? What if Rithe had dragged him off to kill him out of sight? What if-

"He'll be fine." Gwen came and stood before the King, dropping down onto her knees. "Arthur," she almost ordered, saying his name as softly as she could, "You need to keep your head clear…Bringing down Rithe's anger will not help anyone, and Merlin would be devastated if anything happened to you."

Arthur gritted his teeth. He had nowhere to direct his anger, and it burnt through him like an insatiable energy, begging to be released. He needed something, a way to vent it, because it was feeding into the pressure in his head and Arthur was almost blind he was in so much pain.

"I can't do this Gwen." he confided to her, the two of them locked together in this confession, the rest of the Knights purposefully keeping to themselves. "I can't sit here."

"We don't have a choice, Arthur." Gwen reminded and Arthur squeezed his hands into fists. "Raging won't help you now."

"I don't know how to do anything else." Arthur hissed. "Fighting is all I am good for."

"We both know that's not true…You just have to be patient. Arlen believed that Rufus would come back for us, and I trust him…" Gwen glanced over to the Magi. He still had yet to wake, and though his heart had not stopped again, his complexion was like wax and Arthur feared that any longer without healing would be fatal. "Arthur, we've faced worse odds before…You just have to believe we'll make it through this."

"I want to Gwen," Arthur shook his head, his teeth gritted, "I really do…But Gwaine is missing, Jionathan is in danger with Mercea, Rufus threw himself _off a cliff_, Zachary's _heart_ stopped and they took my Merlin away." Arthur didn't even bother correcting the 'my', "One by one, we are being separated and I am running out faith here."

Gwen blinked and then nodded, "I know it's…it's not the same but…" she bit her lip, "Do you remember when my father died?"

Arthur felt some of that anger diminish at the sudden sad thought. "How could I forget…?" he frowned sadly. Gwen's anguished cries had been heard all the way through the castle, and no good-soul was able to ignore them. Even Uther, with his hardened heart, had taken no joy at Gwen's sadness. "The days after he died…Well, it wasn't so long until Morgana disappeared as well and…and _changed_."

Arthur could only nod.

"At the time, following those days…I had lost both my parents, my greatest friend and until we found him, I had no idea where Elyan was either…And I thought to myself, how will I ever be happy again? What do I have left that the universe could take from me? It was…incredibly lonely, and incredibly difficult and sometimes I contemplating just leaving forever and never coming back."

"What made you stay?"

"Honestly…?" Gwen bit her lip, "It was you."

"_Me_?" Arthur blinked, confused.

"You…Inspire people, Arthur. You give them _hope_, you make people believe in a better tomorrow, _aspire_ for a better tomorrow…And when I wanted to give up, I thought about you and how you have always come through adversity, no matter the challenge. And it reminded me of the person I wanted to be…So now, _I'm_ going to remind _you_." She reached up to his face, looking kindly into it, "Don't give up now. We _will_ get through this, because we _have_ to."

Arthur frowned and dropped his head, before finally nodding. Gwen's hands were soft and they soothed some of the ache in his temples. She was right – but then, Gwen was always right. Arthur had to quail his fear and his anger, and not allow them to premeditate defeat. "Thank you, Guinevere…"

"Always." Gwen stood and went back to Zachary's side and Arthur breathed out long and deep, looking up to the bars of the cell.

"Come on then, Rufus." he ushered to the air, "Get us out of here."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"How many?" Gwaine asked as Rufus slid back down the leafy bank toward him, from where he'd been peering out toward the cavern entrance.

"Two." Rufus replied.

"They'll be another couple in the inside as well, out of sight." Gwaine twitched his nose, scratching it as he thought. "Thoughts?"

"I've always been a…Sneak in behind other people and hide, kind of law-breaker." Rufus confessed, and Gwaine snorted.

"Alright then, that's how we'll do it. I'll get the attention of the bandits, you free the others."

Rufus nodded and moved up, and Gwaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again.

"Rufus," he continued, "you're going to need to be quick. I'm good at fighting, but if the others aren't there to back me up quickly, I'm going to be killed."

"Don't worry, I'm…pretty good at getting locks open." Rufus assured and Gwaine looked him up and down. Rufus blinked, "What?"

"Nothing…Just…Imagining you breaking laws…It does it for me." Gwaine cracked a cheeky grin and Rufus resisted the urge to punch him in the ribs. Gwaine sensed the struggle and his smile widened.

"Well, unless you want to go again out here, whilst our friends lie in peril only a hundred metres away, I suggest you turn your head back the task at hand." Rufus advised and Gwaine sniggered.

"No fun." he muttered, "Alright. I'll distract. You ready?"

"I think so." Rufus nodded, and then reached over to Gwaine's sword which he had rested on the ground beside him. "Here, you'll need this-" he went for the handle, but Gwaine snapped his hand out and caught the Magi's wrist before Rufus could touch it.

"-Don't." Gwaine said sharply, and then a little more evenly, "You don't want to be touching that, Love."

Rufus raised his eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"It's…a long story, I'll-"

"-Explain later, yes, yes…I'll add it to the list of things I'll be pestering you about when we've got everyone out." Rufus stood, "Alright; let's go…Be careful."

"Right back at you." Gwaine tipped his head and the two divided, moving up and around. Rufus crept in a circle toward the cavern entrance, until he was behind the two guards, watching them from as close as he dared get. He waited a moment, and then saw as Gwaine suddenly strolled out toward them, casual as anything. "Evening lads!" he greeted, "I seem to have lost my map, you two wouldn't happen to know where I can find a bad-tempered sadist named Rithe, do you?"

The first of the guards advanced on Gwaine who looked innocently between them before, with a small, "Oh well." punching one, stealing his sword and attacking the other. Rufus watched, taking note of the action…Gwaine, despite the fact he had come into the battle armed, seemed unwilling to use the strange blade he had with him. Alarm bells went off in Rufus's head, but he put them to the side, watching as the second layer of guards, roused by the fight, came running out of the cave toward Gwaine, leaving Rufus the room to sneak in.

He did so, only shooting Gwaine one final look. Gwaine took careful note not to look back his way and attract the guards attention to the Magi, fighting on, and dispatching the bandits one by one as they came in at him.

Sneaking though the darkness, Rufus was glad of his black clothing, using it to his advantage as several more bandits ran past, attracted by the noise. Rufus would turn, using his hair and clothes as a camouflage, and blend into the shadow, before continuing hurriedly on his way.

Unsure of where he was going, he crept as quickly as he dared, stepping silently along the stone, his heart in his throat. Up ahead, he could hear voices and hurried along as he recognised Percival and Gwen's among them.

Rounding a corner too quickly, he stopped short as he came across a carved out cell, guarded by two bandits. Rufus froze as the two guards straightened, noticing him.

"Hey-" the bandit closest to him began, pointing at the Magi and Rufus summoned magic to him and released a blast of air which, in the proximity of the cave, struck the pair, smacking them back against the wall.

Within the cell, Arthur sat up, "He's here!" he announced as Rufus rushed to the guard. One was unconscious, but the other was slowly sitting up. From between the bars, Gwen stuck out her hands, seized the man's head, brought it sharply back against the bars of the cell again. The guard gave a dopey smile and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh God, it is good to see you." Elyan whispered to Rufus who began to riffle through the guard's pockets, looking for the keys.

"Is everyone alright?" Rufus asked urgently, spotting his brothering apprentice. "Zachary?"

"We're fine, but he won't wake up…" Gwen said urgently.

"Dammit." Rufus gave up looking for the keys, and moved to the cell door. "Stand back, turn your heads and close your eyes; I'm going to blast the door."

"Won't that attract attention?" Elyan warned.

"I rather think Gwaine's already done that."

"He's _here_?" Percival began.

"Look away!" Rufus ordered again and they all did as Rufus summoned power, forgoing all subtlety, and with a burst of magic, burned out the lock and hinges, the door falling through. Rufus stepped in and ran to Arthur first, cutting out his binds. "You need to get out there to Gwaine, he's going to need help. I spotted your weapons stacked around the corner."

"How did you find him?" Arthur rubbed his wrists, immediately going for Leon and untying him.

"I followed Leon and Percival's directions."

"Sorry – _Gwaine_?" A voice asked, and Rufus looked across, spotting the sweet-faced boy he'd seen the previous night at the cliff-top.

"Whose this?" Rufus asked, suspiciously.

"This is Gareth, he's with us." Arthur stated, before looking at the boy, "Gwaine is one of my knights."

"Oh." Gareth blinked, and he still looked a little shocked to have been so easily welcomed by Arthur.

Rufus went to Zachary's side, as the rest of the Knights were freed. "Where's Merlin?" Rufus asked worriedly. "And where's Jionat?"

"The Prince was taken to see Mercea straight."

"He was what!?"

"One problem at a time," Arthur spoke out, "Merlin is still here, we think. They took him to another cell."

"I think I might know where." Gareth informed, "There are some storage cells further in the cliff."

"We need to find him." Arthur said urgently.

"You need to go help Gwaine." Rufus informed, pressing his ear to his brother's chest. Zachary's breathing was slow and lethargic. Up above, Arthur gritted his teeth and then nodded, his expression pinch.

'_He knows,'_ Rufus reminded himself, _'He knows I slept with Merlin…Don't push it, Rufus.'_

"Alright. Gareth, show Rufus where Merlin is, and then come and join us. Knights; let's go help the idiot before he gets himself killed."

The knights all bellowed in agreement, following Arthur out of the cell as they ran to get their weapons. Rufus turned back to Zachary, Gwen kneeling on his other side. "How long has he been like this?" Rufus asked.

"Since yesterday…His heart stopped in the night. We managed to get it started, but…" Gwen drew off and Rufus swore, touching a hand to Zachary's face. He slapped him gently across the cheek.

"Come on, Zachary. Wake up. Come on." he ordered, but got no response. "Help me untie him."

Together, Gareth, Gwen and Rufus undid the binds, Zachary's arms falling limp. Rufus slapped him again, harder. "Come on! Wake up!" he demanded, but Zachary's eyes didn't even flutter. His skin was cool to the touch and Rufus pressed his hand against the man's forehead, drawing on the Magi's natural magic for a diagnosis. He was surprised and horrified by how weak Zachary was, the magic in him burned out to a bare minimum. "This isn't good…" Rufus pulled back, his mind whirling. "This is…_beyond_ me."

"You have to do something." Gwen squeaked. "Surely…There's a spell, or…"

"No…But…" Rufus drew off.

"But?"

"…Stand back." Rufus ordered, rolling up his sleeves, "I don't know if this will work, but it might."

"What are you doing?" Gareth asked, heading the Magi's warning.

"I'm going to jolt him with a high concentration of magic…The only thing keeping him alive right now is the small amount left in his body. Magic is a little like a current…If I force more in, it may get his own power moving, and he'll be able to heal himself."

"So you Magi can heal yourselves, but not each other?" Gwen asked, sceptically.

"Nothing knows your body better than your own body." Rufus replied, drawing as much magic as he could together. "Healing someone else is difficult, healing yourself…is natural…Now pray this works." Rufus drew in a deep breath, "Sorry, Zachary." He muttered and then pressed his hands against the other's chest and released the gathered energy in a blast like lightening.

Zachary sat up sharply, shoved Rufus out of the way and leapt to his feet. "Oh fuck!" the older Magi gasped, hoping, "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" he jumped up and down on the spot, his entire body jittering as the others leapt back, surprised by the sudden transition. "Sons of the Gods…" Zachary tapped down his own chest, eyes wide like he'd just been given the fright of his life. "Merle?" he spoke quickly, his voice high, "Merle, you're safe. That's good. What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I shocked you with a high concentration of magic in order to get your own started." Rufus stood.

"You…You what?" Zachary balked, "I never heard of such a thing."

Rufus shrugged, "It was a theory."

"You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't."

"Right. Yes. This time. Fuck." Zachary continued to shake, as if over-energised. He looked around, between Gareth's disbelieving face, and Gwen's relieved expression. "We're escaping, I see." Zachary noted, still speaking fast, "Are the others fighting?"

"Yes. You might want to go join them…"

"He shouldn't be fighting in his condition!" Gwen turned to Rufus, alarmed.

"Trust me," Rufus stepped back, "It'll normalise the energy and focus the magic properly. He'll be better for it."

"You mean killing these bastards will actually heal me? Who ever heard of such a thing. It must be my birthday." Zachary gasped out, and then very suddenly turned and, as if possessed, kissed Gwen. She grew rigid in surprise and then relaxed into the embrace. Zachary finally pulled back, "Sorry." Zachary gasped, taking in Gwen's surprised expression, "I don't know why I was compelled to do that. I'm going to go and stab something now. Fuck." He added for good measure, eyes still wide like a hyperactive rabbit. He stalked from the room, Gwen following after him anxiously. Rufus turned to Gareth.

"You'd better show me where Merlin is." he requested, and Gareth nodded.

"Follow me." he ushered and the pair ran out in the opposite direction, delving deeper into the caves.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Gwaine was in trouble. At first, he'd played his attacks like a game, moving with exaggeration and flare, trying to attract as much attention as he could. But as the bandits continued to pour out, the Knight was not so cocky to continue his dramatics, focusing each attack as the enemy came at him in waves.

On his back, Caliburn was heavy, but Gwaine didn't draw the sword, keeping with the one he'd confiscated from the first guard. He knew that with Caliburn, he stood more of a chance at fighting through the enemy, but Gwaine was reluctant to fall back on the sword just yet. Once you'd killed with Caliburn, it would be a slippery slope…And Gwaine wasn't ready for that yet. He had to keep it only for the enemies who would not be so easily felled by regular steal. Like Mercea. And Rithe.

One of the bandits came at him from behind just as he dispatched the one closest to him, and Gwaine ducked to avoid him, stepping back. His foot caught on the body of one of the men he'd just killed, and as the enemies' sword came crashing down on Gwaine's, the Knight found himself falling back. He landed hard on the ground, and immediately tried to scrabble upright. The bandit thrust his sword down toward Gwaine's exposed chest-

-And was parried by another blade as Percival came swinging in and, blocking the sword with his own, used his free hand to punch the enemy square in the face. Gwaine laughed as the knights appeared, pouring out of the caves, armed and ready for battle. As Arthur and the others collided with the rabble of bandits, Percival offered Gwaine a hand and dragged him up to his feet.

"Perc, took your time." Gwaine grunted, grinning widely and then squeaked as Percival lashed out and smacked him across the top of the head.

"You-!" Percival growled, "You _absolute_ wanker!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Gwaine apologised, and then, yanking Percival forward and out of the way, dispatched an enemy who'd tried to sneak up on the pair. "You're probably all angry with me, I get it, but for the moment-"

"-Oh, we're angry with you!" Elyan shouted from where he was locked in battle with two men. "And when this is done, Percival is going to shake you until you see sense."

"I _do_ see sense." Gwaine flicked a sword up from the ground with his foot and caught it in his free hand, twirling both and throwing himself back into the battle, "I just choose to ignore it, often times."

"We noticed." Leon stated, and Gwaine waggled his eyebrows at the man, twisting hard and fast as three enemy came at him from all angles. Somehow, where Gwaine had begun to feel tired, being back among the rabble of knights renewed his strength. There was no greater motivation then the feel of fighting beside his brothers. Gwaine had never felt so at home.

"You had better have a very good explanation for all of this." Arthur snapped from where he embedded his sword deeply into a man's chest, and was drawing it rapidly out.

"Oh, I do." Gwaine sang, "Trust me."

"Care to it share with us?" Elyan invited, as he and Gwaine went back to back, moving in sync.

"Honestly?" Gwaine laughed, "Not particularly…Urh." He grunted in pain as the attacking bandit caused him to turn awkwardly, causing his ribs to light-up with a red-hot stinging.

"You hurt?" Arthur asked urgently, as Gwaine continued to fight.

"Got in a fight yesterday. It's fine." Gwaine dismissed.

"Bar brawl was it?" Percival, forwent his sword and, grabbing one of the bandits by the front, spun him up and around and threw him at an advancing set, collapsing them all.

"I'd expect nothing less from the drunkard." Arthur agreed and Gwaine gasped in false offense.

"And to think, I was defending your honour, Arthur Pendragon!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Fuck you." Gwaine grinned and then turned as two new fighters joined the battle, "Gwen, nice to have another pretty face in the gaggle. Zachary, see Rufus healed you."

"He-didn't-heal-me-he-hit-me-with-enough-magic-to-fell-a-fucking-wyvern-everything-hurts." Zachary said in garbled mess, and moving with an impossible speed, decapitated five of the bandits simultaneously with a set of watery-whips he conjured from the air with magic. "Oh, yes that's a little better."

"They're regrouping!" Arthur called, as the bandits all swarmed together from where they had become scattered. "On me!"

Together, the Knights, Gwen and Zachary all moved in together, and Gwaine fell into step with them, charging after Arthur as the King led them into the attack.

And God, but did it feel good.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

The first thing Merlin did as Rufus and Gareth freed him, was slap the Magi hard across the face and then drag him into a bone-crushing hug. "You bastard!" the warlock cried angrily into Rufus's shoulder, gripping him tightly, "I thought you'd died. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry." Rufus held him back, "I'm sorry…It was the only way I could see to escape. I'm fine. Really. Merlin…Merlin-" Rufus pushed the warlock back, scrutinising his face. Merlin winced as the Magi gently fingered the swollen, bruised side of his face. Merlin had awoken in the cell hours ago, plunged into darkness and feeling like he'd been hit in the face by a boulder. It had not taken much for Merlin to figure out what had happened, and he'd spent the duration of the day, trying to kick his way out of the cell, praying that Arthur and the others were alright.

"I'm alright." Merlin insisted, pulling his face from Rufus's hands. Untied now, he could feel his magic surging through him, and knew that it would soon get to work healing the damage to his head. He felt a little sick standing up, but kept that to himself. It wasn't worth worrying the others over.

Rufus seemed to pick up on it regardless, and Gareth too seemed sceptical. "You took a bad hit to the head. You ought to take it slowly."

"Where are Arthur and the others?" Merlin ignored the comment in favour of more pressing matters.

"We got them out; they're fighting now."

"Then we need to go and join the battle." Merlin took a step forward and wobbled on his legs. Rufus grabbed him by the arm and pulled it over and around his shoulder.

"Easy; I think they have it covered between them."

Merlin breathed out heavily. Heal he might, but in truth he felt terrible and despite his worry, Merlin knew he would probably just get in the way. He huffed and nodded a thanks to both Gareth and Rufus. "Rufus…" he stared, "Did…Did you find him?"

Rufus paused, and then nodded, "Yes, I did. He came with me. He's alright, Merlin."

"He won't be when I'm through with him." Merlin seethed, but even Rufus could see that the warlock had no intention of doing anything other than give the knight an ear-full for being so stupid, and then drag him into a possessive hug.

"Come on," Gareth ushered, "Let's get out of here and go and join your friends. Arthur will be pleased to see you, he's been worried sick."

Merlin nodded, and together with Rufus's help, the three negotiated their way out of the cells.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

In all his time, Arthur had never come across such formidable bandits. For his part, he was mostly used to mal-trained, desperate criminals who wielded their swords like children playing with sticks. These bandits showed more a finesse with their weapons, and whilst they were no match to a Knight, they did counter that with sheer numbers. And numbers they certainly had.

Still, the battle had not tipped in the enemies favour yet, and Arthur took that as encouragement. Even as the bandits continued to stream out and against them, Arthur felt that as long as the knights maintained the offensive, they would be still be victorious.

And then Rithe appeared, and with a bellow, ordered a cease in battle. Almost instantly, the bandits retreated, and Arthur called for his men to hold back. As keen as he had been to maintain the offensive, the moment Rithe came into play, the rules of the battle had changed and Arthur was conscious of that.

A stand-still fell between the two sides, and Rithe looked out over them. The large man shook his head and laughed. "I don't believe my eyes…" He grinned, "But it is, isn't it? It's been a long time, Gwaine." He greeted and Arthur froze and then turned sharply back to the Knight who had a sour look on his face. He stepped forward slowly.

"And would that it had been longer, Rithe." Gwaine replied with venom, his voice dark. "I see you're missing a couple of bits…" Gwaine gestured to Rithe's torn off ear, and the bandit sneered. "Did that hurt?"

"Not as much, I'm sure, as it did when you died." Rithe stepped forward, and there was a predatory air about him. "But you look good, considering that slight detail."

"Well," Gwaine gave an exaggerated shrug, "What can I say? Rumours of my death were…somewhat exaggerated."

"As I can see." Rithe began to move in a circle, Gwaine, following his example and Arthur understood that the balance of the entire battle now lay in this exchange. "Smart man, or so I'd say…Until you showed up here."

"Ah, the old life was calling. Couldn't resist." Gwaine's voice was forcibly light, but Arthur could hear something else beneath it. Something nervous. Almost scared.

"The old life? No, I doubt that. But something _must_ have called you here, otherwise even you wouldn't be so fool as to…Wait," Rithe straightened, and looked past Gwaine to all of the Knights, "No," he smirked, "Don't tell me…You're one of _them_?" Rithe cackled, "You're one of Pendragon's _knights?_"

Gwaine's shoulders tensed, and it was all Rithe needed to know. He burst out laughing, his eyes scanning over the rest of the knights.

"He _knighted_ you!? Don't any of them know what you are, Gwaine?"

"I guess they're about to find out." Gwaine dropped his sword, and Arthur inhaled sharply before seeing that there was another bound to his knight's back. Gwaine tentatively reached for it, but did not grip it.

"You shouldn't have come back, Gwaine." Rithe drawled, "It seems to me you had a good life, but here you are ready to throw it all away. And for what? You think if you win – _if you win_ – they'll let you back into their ranks? When they know?"

"That's not why I'm here." Gwaine lowered his stance, getting ready for the fight. Tension crackled in the air. "Even so…If you kill me, won't make any difference, will it?"

"Oh, I won't kill you." Rithe shook his head, "You stole from powerful people when you liberated that cargo. To think, you might have been at my rank if you'd just delivered it as asked, but instead you grew a conscience."

"That wasn't _cargo_ on that ship." Gwaine growled, "People are not _property._ I've done a lot of things," he hissed, "But I draw the line at that."

"And that's why you're going to get hung, drawn and quartered and I'm going to get rich." Rithe said pleasantly.

"Unless I beat you." Gwaine reminded and Rithe laughed, and then grew very quiet as Gwaine finally drew his sword. It seemed to hum in the air, and Arthur wasn't sure why, but something about the dark metal seemed to suck in the light. Rithe's jovial face twisted, and Arthur identified a sliver of apprehension which he had not seen in the man before.

"That sword…where did you get it?"

"Oh good," Gwaine drawled, "You recognise it…Otherwise that would have been terribly unimpressive."

"A child like you shouldn't be playing with a sword like that!" Rithe barked.

"But you see, I'm _not_ going to play with it." Gwaine twisted it in his hands, making the air shriek, and got into fighting position, "I'm going to _kill_ you with it." He announced and then lunged forward. Rithe roared and attacked, the pair locking together.

Rithe was strong, but Gwaine fast on his feet, and his sword always seemed to be just where Rithe's was, creating an impenetrable defence as he blocked every strike. Arthur watched, heart in his throat, wishing he could intervene, but knowing he couldn't. The battle went beyond them now, it was…Something bigger, something older and more personal and Gwaine needed to see it through.

Arthur had never seen his knight fight in such a way. Rithe was a monster, but Gwaine seemed able to go head-to-head with him, and fought like a man possessed, his face twisted ferociously. The fight seesawed between both men, sometimes Gwaine pushing so hard he looked on the cusp of victory, and then very suddenly Rithe would have the advantage again.

"Even with a cursed blade, you will be _mine_! You cannot escape who you are! Who you were _born_ to be!" Rithe shouted, and Gwaine roared back, swinging with all his might.

"I am _not_ one of you!" he cried, "I will never, _never_ be one of you!" Gwaine began to swing with more force, and Arthur panicked. Rithe was rallying the man up, and when Gwaine got angry, his fighting grew disorganised. Rithe was just waiting for him to make a mistake.

"Gwaine, he is rallying you up! Ignore him!" Arthur shouted, and Gwaine shot him a look over his shoulder. Arthur couldn't identify all the emotions in the man's face, but among the mix, he saw relief and he understood. Gwaine's previous nervousness hadn't been about the battle with Rithe, they had been about what the others would hear Rithe say. Gwaine was afraid of being exposed.

Arthur, for his part, may have been concerned by some of Rithe's words, and there would certainly have to be an explanation from Gwaine later…But until that moment, and a fair judgement could be made, nothing had changed as far as the King was concerned. Gwaine was still his knight.

Gwaine was still his friend.

Somehow, Arthur's words assured Gwaine and his fighting calmed and became more concise. Rithe, in contrast, grew more fierce and angry, wasting energy on swooping strikes that were easily avoidable. The more Gwaine dodged and parried, the more agitated Rithe grew.

"I will _gut you alive_!" Rithe eventually screamed, and Gwaine brought his dark sword back, ready for the blow.

"Not today." He replied, and the two swords crashed together with a terrible sound. And then something peculiar happened, and Arthur watched amazed, as Rithe's sword suddenly began to crack, and then shattered under the force of Gwaine's own. The bandit broke off and stumbled back, holding the jagged end of his remaining weapon. He fell down, and Gwaine trained his blade to Rithe's neck.

Arthur stepped forward, and then grew still. He wasn't sure why, but though on any other day he would have been glad to see Gwaine slice the man's head off, something about the dark sword made Arthur uneasy about it. As if the death would have a crueller intention to it, as if…as if something bad would happen to Gwaine if he did.

Gwaine seemed to sense it too, for though he held the sword hard to the man's jugular, he did not take the strike. Instead he grew still, his chest heaving from the exertion of the battle.

"Go on…" Rithe, over his initial shock, encouraged. "Take my life…Go on, Gwaine. Can you hear it whispering to you? I'll be first of many…Go on. _ Take it._"

Gwaine swallowed, and then pulled the sword back. "No." he replied, and turned away, stepping back toward the knights.

"Gwaine!" Leon shouted in warning, as Rithe took his opportunity and threw himself forward, swinging what remained of his weapon. Gwaine, anticipating the attack, turned hard on his heal, twisted his sword up and under Rithe's and, with that special move it was known so well for, disarmed the man, catching the broken blade with his other hand. Without a hesitation, Gwaine drove Rithe's own sword into the bandit's chest.

Rithe gurgled and then collapsed back, defeated at last. Gwaine breathed out and turned to the remaining bandits. They looked among one another, then up to the Knights, and cutting their losses, fled into the woods without a word. Arthur and his men moved quickly around Gwaine, cheering.

"Are you alright?" Leon reached him first, looking over the Knight. Gwaine nodded, his shoulders slumped as the adrenalin of the fight began to wear off.

"I've never seen you fight like that, that was amazing!" Elyan gabbled, just as Zachary looked up over all their heads and pointed.

"It appears they found your Warlock, Arthur." The Magi stated and true to his word, as Arthur looked around it was to see Rufus, Gareth and Merlin coming out of the cave.

"Is everyone alright!?" Merlin shouted over, and though he was squinting and his face was bruised, he did not appear harmed. Arthur felt relief crash over him.

"We're fine!" he called back, advancing on the man. "Are you-"

"-I'll heal, don't worry." Merlin assured, and he gave them all a reassuring smile. Arthur reached him, Rufus relinquishing his grip of the man so that Arthur could look over him. The Magi nodded to Arthur as he passed and the King returned it in thanks. He clasped Merlin's shoulders.

"I was so worried." He whispered.

"It's fine, really Arthur…I'm alright." Merlin covered his hands with his own and Arthur bowed his head, breathing out. It had felt like something had been clenching his throat all day, and finally he could breathe properly.

"Don't ever do that again." Arthur whispered.

"Risk my life to save yours? Sorry Arthur, but…it's part of the job." Merlin chuckled faintly and Arthur shook his head.

"Fine, but next time-" he began, but was interrupted by a sudden exclamation.

"Gwaine!?"

Arthur and Merlin looked around sharply as Gareth stepped forward, his eyes trained into the throng of knights. From across the way, Gwaine stared at the boy, his face drained of colour like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Gwaine!" Gareth repeated, this time with a great joy, and immediately took off toward the man. Gwaine took two steps forward before Gareth had collided with him, throwing his arms around the Knight's neck. Gwaine looked absolutely stunned, and after getting over the initial shock, pushed the boy away, grabbing him under the chin.

"Gareth?" Gwaine choked, _"Gareth!?"_ he shook his head, like he couldn't believe it, "It's you."

"It's me." Gareth echoed, his face split with happiness as Gwaine opened and closed his mouth.

"But…But how…I saw…The Children of Lear." Gwaine cut in and out, his words barely formed.

"I wasn't on it." Gareth shook his head, "Mercea took it from us. I wasn't on it."

"You weren't…" Gwaine broke off, "_Caitlyn_?" he asked.

"Safe. She's safe. We both are."

"Oh God…" Gwaine choked, and dragged Gareth back into a tight embrace. His face contorted and he gave a sudden sob, eyes squeezed closed. "Oh God. Gareth…Oh thank God." he wound his hand into the boy's hair, momentarily burying his face into Gareth's shoulder. Finally they released each other, only so that Gwaine could stare into his face again, as if he didn't believe it. "I thought…" Gwaine sniffed, "Oh God, I thought the worst…Oh God." he sobbed again, his whole body overcome with emotion.

"It's good to see you." Gareth too had watery eyes, and Arthur looked between them both as Gwaine finally noticed his intent audience.

"Gwaine," Arthur requested softly, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Gwaine was laughing now, tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry…Ur, let me introduce you. Gareth…This is King Arthur, and his knights, though I guess you've already met them…" Gwaine gestured loosely, "Everyone," he turned back to the boy, "Everyone, this is my baby brother, Gareth." He announced, "And until twenty seconds ago…I thought he was dead."

Everyone stared in disbelief, but there was no denying it. Side by side, the similarities between the pair were striking. Arthur finally managed to find his voice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said and Gwaine nodded, sniffing.

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling Gareth in close, "I reckon I probably do."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**And on that note…see y'all next time! And please do leave a review! **


	12. Rowanshield

**Hi Everyone. Sorry for the delay in update, but unfortunately I've been struggling to get the momentum to write this fic. As such, you may seem some more delays in updates in the future. I will do my utmost to finish it, but I at this point I can't make any promises. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"My father's name was Sir Lear Rowanshield. He was a knight in Caerleon's army." Gwaine began, staring into the fire. They had set up camp on the shore, taking from the bandits provisions to provide for them. Once they had settled, Arthur wasted no time ordering Gwaine to explain himself, and Gwaine couldn't find any reason to delay the story. And so he had sat, Gareth at one side, bunched close, and Rufus at the other, and had begun his tale.

"So you were of noble birth all this time?" Leon coughed in disbelief, "If you had said so all those years ago, you could have prevented yourself being banished. Why did you hide it from us?"

"A number of reasons, not least because I could have never served under someone like Uther – no offense Arthur."

"None taken." Arthur forgave.

"I also didn't really trust royals full stop…Or nobles." Gwaine glanced to Gareth who was listening intently. Gwaine couldn't believe how much he'd grown, from the small boy he'd known, into a man. It seemed so strange to have him close again, and yet Gwaine had never been so happy to see someone's face. "But I'll get to all of that. My mother Anna, was from Essetir and married my father for love. They lived in a fortress called Castle Whitestone on the shore, and though we were never very rich, we were happy…Until on a patrol with Caerleon, my father was killed in an ambush. His death meant no more money came to the family, and when my mother asked Caerleon to help us, he turned her away…They took the castle, put a new lord in it, and turned us onto the streets. My mother was heavily pregnant with Gareth at the time, so she took shelter with her brother, Lothian."

"Sir Lothian? He's your uncle?" Percival interjected and Gwaine nodded.

"We lived with Uncle Lothian until I was five years old." Gareth spoke up, "He and our mother were close…"

"Unfortunately," Gwaine continued, "As with our father, our uncle wasn't rich and my mother was conscious of the fact that with so many mouths to feed, we were putting a drain on Lothian's coffers. So she took what money she had, and we moved away. We bought some land, and started to work it. Badly, I might add." Gwaine pinched his mouth, "As hard working as each of us was, Gareth was the only who proved any good with growing vegetables, and he was too young to be working all day.

"One day, on the beach, Caitlyn discovered a wrecked, abandoned boat. My father had taught her to sail, and we all liked the idea of doing it again, so we claimed the vessel as our own. My mother supported us, and when we weren't working on the land, we were rebuilding that ship…By the time we were through, she sailed beautifully, and for the first time, we could add fresh fish to our dinner…Those were good days.

"Unfortunately my mother got sick. Not of the body, but of the mind. We were all young when we left our nobility, but as enthusiastic as she was, this new life was hard for her. She stopped eating, first to make sure we had enough, and then because she couldn't gather the strength to any more…One day she collapsed, and she didn't get back up again. We tried everything we could, but…She had made up her mind that it was time to go. It was winter, we were all hungry…The morning she died, we'd had an unexpected snow-fall which killed all our crops.

"After that, we had no more reason to say. I buried her, we sold the land for provisions money, and the three of us took our boat and sailed away." Gwaine paused, and breathed out. He wished that was the end of the story, but it wasn't, and this next bit would be harder than anything before to tell. He struggled on how best to commence. "Have you ever heard of the Children of Lir?" he asked.

"It's a story…About a group of children who get turned into swans by their stepmother." Gwen spoke up, and Gwaine nodded.

"As children, because of the similarity in name, we loved the story…Liked to pretend that we were those enchanted children, turned to swans, out upon the water…Of course, we rather missed the tragedy of the tale….The tragedy of losing a mother and being sentenced to years away from home, out on the cold sea. Naturally, as we sailed away that day, we understood better than anyone what the story was about…Which is why we named the boat the Children of Lear. Because that's what we were, in both senses." Gwaine clenched his hands together. "For a while, we lived off odd-jobs, getting by; some work was fulfilling, other work was...We did what we had to, to survive." Gwaine winced and continued, "We quickly found the best, secret places to dock and then…Then I discovered a way to really make money." Gwaine closed his eyes, ashamed. "Our ship was small, and it was fast, and around where we were docking, there was a trade for folks like us."

"Smuggling." Merlin murmured and Gwaine nodded solemnly.

"That's right." Gwaine clenched his hands together, "It seemed like poetic justice. Caerleon had taken everything from us, and so we stole back from him, bit by bit, undermining his trade, swindling him right beneath his nose. It was a passive vengeance and it tasted sweet…Of course, it also helped us keep our heads above water, if you'll excuse the pun. For the first time, we had money of our own. We could afford to eat properly, keep our weapons in good nick, buy books to educate this one…" Gwaine paused to smile at Gareth who grinned back. Gareth had always been the baby between Gwaine and Caitlyn, though he had never pulled anything less that his weight. Still, they'd almost raised him as parents, and Gwaine would have done anything in those days to keep his brother safe and well-fed. "We survived like that for a few years, had friends, made connections… Some were not so good; people like Rithe, and other unsavoury sorts who we'd cross paths with…And then I did something stupid." Gwaine spat, bitterly ashamed of himself.

"What happened?" Leon prompted.

"I bit off more than I could chew. I took on a large job, said I'd smuggle some cargo over the sea. The pay was great, enough for us to never have to work again, if we chose to…Caitlyn warned me against it, but like a fool I didn't listen. The thing was…" Gwaine stopped again, and cursed under his breath, "Thing was, I didn't bother asking what the cargo was. Maybe because a part of me knew that at a price like that, it wouldn't be good…Turns out of course, that the moment I stepped onto the deck, ready to sail out, I realised I had a ship full of slaves."

There was a stunned silence, "Slaves?" Gwen gasped, "You were working with _slavers_?"

Gwaine swallowed, "I…I couldn't go through with the job. The man I was delivering them to had already paid for them, but as far as I was concerned, they weren't property to be sold. So I freed them, took over the ship from the rest of the crew, and sailed them all home to their families." Gwaine stopped again.

"But…" Percival spoke up, "But surely that's a good thing. Why do you look so morose?"

"Because regardless of my reasons, I'd still stolen from some very powerful people…And when they discovered what I'd done, they put a bounty on my head. A bounty the law couldn't protect me from."

"Oh God." Merlin breathed.

"When I explained what had happened to Caitlyn, she was…angry. These people…They wouldn't just kill me, they'd…They'd make sure it lasted. What was worse, by making myself a target, I had made both Caitlyn and Gareth one as well. So…we concocted a plan."

"You faked your own death." Arthur realised and Gwaine clasped his hands together and nodded gravely.

"Exactly. It took some engineering, but…We managed to make it seem that I went over-board during a storm and drowned. Had a few witnesses to prove it. They didn't know I'd actually already lowered a small boat to escape with. I made it back to the shore, grew my hair long and left Caerleon's kingdom once and for all…Part of the plan, of course, meant that I could never return to Gareth or Caitlyn without endangering their lives. I had to stay dead…"

"We had a system," Gareth explained, "A way of telling Gwaine we were alright. We'd leave a message at the docks we passed by – graffiti a swan in places we'd been. It would help us keep track of each other…But we could never cross paths."

"That was almost six years ago." Gwaine murmured. "Since then, well…You know what I've been doing. Wondering around, drinking a lot and causing trouble. Of course, then you knighted me and…Well, I found a life in Camelot. Was more than I deserved, and it was the first home I'd had since I stepped off the Children of Lear. I was happy, content to live it out like that, until…"

"Until we found the wreckage," Merlin spoke anxiously, the whole thing dawning on him, "That day, you saw the boat…you thought your brother and sister had died in it?"

"I was at a loss of what to do," Gwaine confessed, "It had felt like an entirely different life, but…Suddenly I was faced with the past, and thought that my family had been robbed of me."

"That's why you left…Jesus, Gwaine, why didn't you say anything?" Arthur cursed.

"I didn't know what to say. I was in shock. Caitlyn was as much a mother to me, as my own, and Gareth…Well, we were all close. To find the boat wrecked, without explanation, without context…I didn't know what to think, all I knew was I needed answers. So I left Camelot to find out how the Children of Lear got there."

"But you weren't actually on the boat." Elyan asked Gareth who had a pensive expression on his face.

"No," he shook his head, "After Gwaine left, Caitlyn and I struggled a while. The vessel was made for at least three, and people didn't want to negotiate jobs with Caitlyn, because they didn't trust a woman to get it done…We were barely surviving and then Mercea took an interest. She had been expanding her empire, buying into the criminal industry. Those who joined her were given a constant and reliable wage, those who opposed her…didn't survive the climate. We were bought up, and Mercea immediately took an interest is us. Our boat was quicker than the others, we knew the caves, the routes, were familiar with the seas…Besides which, Mercea liked seeing another woman in the role. She began to make Caitlyn use other strategies to get things, conning her way into households, stealing…Caitlyn rose in Mercea's ranks, but as she did, we lost more and more of our freedom. Eventually, it became too much. Caitlyn was stealing from people she didn't want to harm, people who didn't deserve it, who didn't have enough to justify taking from…She wanted out, she wanted to take me away, go and find Gwaine and leave Albion once and for all…But Mercea picked up on the plan, and took me hostage. We've been her pawns ever since."

"She sounds like a dangerous woman." Leon's voice was low.

"She is," Gwaine agreed, "even back then…Everyone knew Mercea Morgaine. You thought Rithe was bad…Mercea is worse. Much, much worse."

"There is one thing you have yet to explain," Arthur pointed out and Gwaine felt his stomach sink. He'd been hoping to avoid this conversation. "The sword." Arthur stated, "Where did it come from?"

Gareth raised his eyebrows, and then turned very sharply to Gwaine. "Don't tell me…It's Caliburn?" he demanded. Gwaine winced.

"I had no choice."

"Gwaine!" Gareth berated.

"I didn't! When I thought you and Caity were dead, I went looking for answers. When I heard Mercea had taken control of the ship, I…I don't know, I concentrated all my anger on her. Caliburn is the only sword strong enough to defeat her."

"What is Caliburn, exactly?" Arthur asked, and Gareth and Gwaine looked between each other.

"It was our father's sword." Gareth eventually explained, "The Rowanshields were…Well, our nobility comes from our ancestors who fought against the fomorii. The sword, Caliburn was built to repel faeries, turn their strength against them, give you an equal match. Our forefathers were so renowned for their stand against dark magic, the Rowanshields were included in the King's knights. Unfortunately, as time went on, there were less and less fomorii to fight, and the evil that surrounded us was that of men, not faerie."

"Caliburn wasn't made to kill humans," Gwaine murmured, "But that's what it was then wielded to do…And it turned the sword dark."

"It became a cursed blade," Gareth bit his lip, "Bringing misfortune on our house. The more blood it sheds, the more it sends the wielder insane. Our father…" Gareth stopped short, his expression torn.

"Our father was a good man," Gwaine continued for him, "But he succumbed to the madness that Caliburn instilled in him. That was why he died. The blood-rage of battle took over him, he charged the enemy alone, and they killed him…Eventually." Gwaine did not remember much of his father, but he remembered when they brought his corpse home. It had seemed impossible to the boy, how a man could have been sliced and cut so many times before falling. Lear's eyes had still been open, wide and bulged, blood-shot red. They could not close them, try as they might, so they had had to bury him like that.

"And you're wielding that sword now!?" Percival rose to his feet, and quick as lightening, Gwaine clutched the sword close to him protectively.

"I haven't killed anyone with it. Yet." He tried to ease, "but I'm not letting it go either. I need it, no – _we_ need it, if we want to defeat Mercea. She's got the Delphi Prince _and_ my sister; we have to go after her. So until then, Caliburn stays with me…Just none of you touch it, alright…"

"It's too risky." It was the first time Rufus had spoken, and Gwaine could see the Magi was deeply troubled and upset. "What if something happens to you?"

"I am only going to kill Mercea with it. After that, you can melt the damn thing, it's brought us nothing but misery." Gwaine said, perhaps with too much emotion.

"I don't like it." Rufus insisted.

"You don't _have_ to like it." Gwaine snapped and Rufus's eyes sparked with upset. Gwaine felt his heart sink at the disappointment in the Magi's face, and turned back to the fire. "Listen…I'm sorry to you all, I really am. I am not the person you thought I was, and I understand if you'd rather I disappear after all of this…but for now, please let me help you get to Mercea. If only so I can repay you for all you've done for me."

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur bit and Gwaine looked up sharply. "You think that's enough to repay your debt to us? Hm? I think not. So, you'll be joining us in our hunt for Mercea because you're one of my Knights and that's your God-damn duty. Then afterwards, we'll return to Camelot, where you are going to spend the next three years training the new recruits with Leon. _That_ will be your punishment, and nothing less. Am I understood?"

Gwaine could hardly believe his ears, "You mean…You want me to come back?"

"Oh, is he stupid or what?" Elyan rolled his eyes, "We followed you all the way out here? What did you think we were just going to pack up and leave you after all of this?"

Gwaine was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth, "but…But I'm a criminal."

"We always knew that." Leon dismissed.

"But…But I lied to you."

"About your circumstance, perhaps." Arthur granted, "But never about who you are. And as you well know, I didn't knight you for your circumstance."

Gwaine looked hard at the King. It was times like these that he recalled why he was so faithful to Arthur, why he had decided to dedicate his life to fighting beside this man. He dropped his head forward to his band of brothers. "Thank you." Was all he could say, "thank you…and I will live the rest of my life trying to make up for what I put you through."

"Good," Arthur said lightly, standing. "Then you can start by making us all something to eat. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm famished."

Gwaine laughed, shaking his head. Of course; there was the prat he knew.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

As supper was prepared, Rufus took the chance to excuse him and walk out into the woods. Merlin had insisted on helping Gwaine prepare the food, and Rufus had thought it best to give the friends a chance to catch up.

Zachary had appeared fine, and none of the other knights had sustained injuries, meaning the Magi had a chance to be by himself and think.

He was worried. Worried for Gwaine and the cursed sword he possessed, worried for the anxious looks Merlin kept shooting at Arthur who had not caught his eye in turn, and most of all, the Magi was worried about Jionathan.

The Prince was alone with Mercea, a woman Gwaine had described as worse than Rithe, and Rufus couldn't bear thinking about what would happen to the boy if it was discovered he was not who he was claiming to be.

Rufus tried to organise his messy thoughts, but it was hard. He felt exhausted, and stressed and needed some time to breathe. Unfortunately, the sound of footsteps behind him told the Magi he would not get it. He turned around and was surprised to find Arthur stood looking at him.

"King Arthur," Rufus bowed his head and Arthur stared at him dully.

"I think we're a little beyond that now, don't you?" Arthur asked and Rufus straightened. "Seeing as you saved all of our lives, found Gwaine and slept with Merlin."

"I…" Rufus drew off, and suddenly he was very conscious of the fact that it was only the pair of them, far enough away from the rest of the camp to not be heard. Arthur had a strange look on his face, and Rufus didn't know what to think of it. He edged back. "Are…Are you here to kill me?" he asked, and Arthur raised his eyebrows and then laughed.

"You think I could?" he chuckled.

"I…I don't much like my chances against you."

"You have magic."

"Yes…And you have a sword and years of training." Rufus took another step back and bumped into a tree. He grew frigid beneath the man's gaze. "I don't want to fight you."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and then sighed, "I don't want to fight you either." He decreed and Rufus darted his eyes over the man's face before relaxing. "I want to talk."

"I…I can talk." Rufus agreed. Arthur didn't reply, and Rufus watched as he chewed his lip, as if very lost.

"You…You and Merlin," Arthur eventually forced out.

"It happened once." Rufus stated, "It was…a comfort thing."

"Do you love him?"

Rufus struggled with his words, "Yes." He eventually decided and saw Arthur's chest expand, "But not…Not like that. Arthur," Rufus took a step toward him, "Merlin is…Merlin is _incredible_."

"I know."

"I – I know you do, of course you do." Rufus gabbled, "But the point is…When I met him, I was in a dark place, and he was…He was head over heels in-love with you, thinking you'd never reciprocate those feelings. We were…Looking for company, and…Well, we have a lot in common." Rufus tried to find the words to describe the affair. "It was…White-hot. What we had. And it was good, and I promise you my intentions and my feelings for him were real and true. But they never went beyond what we had…Because Merlin is devoted to you, and I could never come between that. I never came close."

"So you don't…Still want to be with him?"

"I like being close to him. We're friends. He's an inspiration to me. I think I would die for him. But no, Arthur…I don't. I…I have feelings for someone else."

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Yes."

"And what exactly is your intention with him?" Arthur raised himself a little higher, and Rufus wondered what Gwaine would think to discover his King was being paternal in such a way.

"I'm rather more afraid of what he intends to do with himself…That cursed blade, his behaviour these last few days…I don't think he's alright. Even with Gareth, and discovering his sister is alive…It doesn't change the fact that he still had to deal with that loss, even if it wasn't real…His feelings were, and I'm worried about what it's done to him." Rufus gabbled, and then looked apologetically over to Arthur, "I'm sorry, that doesn't answer your question. My intentions with Gwaine are…Honourable, I suppose you'd say."

"It certainly seems you care about him." Arthur nodded, "Do you love _him_?"

"Yes, I think so." Rufus breathed.

"In the same way as Merlin?"

Rufus shook his head, "No."

"Then how?"

"I…" Rufus struggled, "When I'm near Gwaine, when he talks, when I see him…It's like the rest of the world eases from my shoulders. Things begin to make an ounce of sense, and I don't feel like I need to run from my life, because suddenly he's in it. He makes me laugh. Most of the time he scares me stupid. But I…I just want to be near him, for as long as I can. Is that…acceptable?"

Arthur seemed to think on it, and then he sat down on a felled tree, his shoulders heavy, body slumped. Rufus observed him, and then cautiously came and sat beside the man. "I'll admit it…" Arthur came out, "I'm jealous."

"Of me?"

"I wish I could say those words with as much confidence as you. I wish I could…Just _be_ with Merlin."

"But you're the King." Rufus nodded with understanding.

"It took me years to see the truth, and I made so many stupid mistakes…" Arthur growled, "And now, I feel as if I have to make up for every single one of them…But you…You and Merlin, you and Gwaine, you just breeze into their lives and…" Arthur made a sound of frustration, "Somehow it's easy for you."

"I…Probably have more experience than you." Rufus said awkwardly, and Arthur shot him a dirty look. Rufus held up his hands, "That is to say…I was conscious of my preferences from a young age, and had parents who accepted it…I've had time to learn how to be a lover, both physically and emotionally. It doesn't make me any better than you, merely…More practised." Rufus glanced over to the King. Arthur looked troubled and deeply unsatisfied. "I could…" Rufus winced, "I could…ur…give you some…tips?" he broke off as Arthur turned and stared daggers at him. "Not about…Merlin…Just…in general. Or," Rufus alternated, "I could just shut up. Yes. That…that might be better."

Arthur seemed to chew over the suggestion. "What kind of tips?" he eventually said, awkwardly. Rufus squirmed.

"Ur…Let's see," Rufus stammered and then shook his head.

'_For God's sake Rufus, since when have you been bashful? Just speak to the man. He won't hurt you. Probably. And if he attacks, you can always just get away…Possibly.'_

"In my experience," Rufus began, conscious of how that sounded, "It's not necessarily the act itself which makes the memories, it's the intention…I've found that when both or…ur…all of the participants-" he saw Arthur glower and corrected himself, "-Or, just _both_ participants are invested fully into the act both emotionally and mentally, the physical side of it rather takes care of itself. It's why sometimes an idea can be more arousing then an act…Because a great part of it is psychological."

"So you mean…" Arthur's face might have been red, but it was too dark to tell. "If one of the partners – one of the _two_ -" He added for good measure, giving Rufus a suspicious look.

"-It was once, I was experimenting." Rufus shrugged helplessly.

"-I don't want to hear it." Arthur replied shortly, "One of the partners is…Hesitant, due to…Personal reasons…"

"Then you will find the physical side of your relationship diminished…And that means more than sex." Rufus closed his eyes. He ran his hands up through his hair, tugging his fringe. "You can have a perfectly functional, loving relationship without ever having sex at all…But holding hands, being close, the…atmosphere between two bodies…It's a balance. A bad psychology in a relationship, will affect the rest of how it works. Just as, if you ignore or deny the physical aspect…It will start to affect you psychologically. It's a vicious circle."

"I think I understand." Arthur nodded. "But it's not always as easy as all that."

"I know. But it is possible…You remember Marcel Hathely and Emeric Fold?"

"The other two Magi, yes." Arthur blinked and then raised his eyebrows, "You mean…They were…?"

"Yes. For a long time now."

"I had no idea…They never…"

"They choose their moments, but they didn't deny themselves." Rufus shrugged, "It isn't illegal to love a man in Harmatia, but it is frowned upon…A little like in Camelot. You, however, are in a position to change that…But so long as you live in the mentality that you are doing something wrong, it will never be right."

Arthur blinked, taking in these words, and Rufus took his chance to emphasise the main point.

"Merlin really loves you," He stated, "You have nothing to fear from me. He has whole-heartedly devoted his life to you, and I know from his letters, that nobody on earth makes him happier. I was a pleasant distraction, you are his world…"

Arthur stared at his shoes, chewing his lip again. Rufus wished he could comfort the man, but suspected that physical contact would not be very welcomed.

"And maybe he's the one you should be speaking with right now…" Rufus advised and Arthur nodded. He stood, and then turned and looked at the Magi.

"Thank you. This has been…insightful. In some ways, more so than I actually wanted it to be…But I am grateful none the less." he said stiffly, "Rufus…"

"Yes?" Rufus stood.

"I'll only say this once, because you seem like an intelligent man. You had best be true to Gwaine." Arthur turned away, "Because I suspect if you hurt him, you will quickly find yourself an enemy to all of us."

"Aha…" Rufus laughed nervously, running his hands through his hair once again. "N-noted."

"Good evening." Arthur bid, and returned to the camp. Rufus sat heavily down again, his heart racing. He tugged his fringe, and remained where he was, waiting for his whole body to stop trembling.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Zachary saw Arthur come back out of the woods, his face unreadable. As he passed, the Magi spoke up.

"You haven't just murdered my brother, have you?" he checked.

"He's fine." Arthur replied flippantly and Zachary smiled.

"He had better be." He muttered after the King who glanced over his shoulder with a mysterious look. Zachary snorted. If Rufus didn't return within the half-hour, Zachary would go and scour the woods for him, and make sure he hadn't been eaten.

"Here, the last one." Gwen called him back to work and passed him the last of the vegetables. He took it, returning to his chopping. Gwen watched him as he worked, somehow able to neatly cut her own food without looking.

"You have the skill of a master swordsman." He noted to Gwen, who looked down at her work and laughed. "No, you do, I'm not mocking you…Any person can wave a sword around, the master is the one who always knows where the blade is."

"I think there's a small difference between a knife and a sword, but I thank you for the compliment." Gwen accepted gracefully and Zachary smiled warmly at her. They continued their work, and once more, Zachary was aware of Gwen's eyes trained on him, as if waiting for him to disappear. The Magi sniffed, and looked back up.

"Are you measuring me for a portrait?" Zachary asked wryly and Gwen, realising she was staring, jumped and returned to work.

"Sorry." She apologised, "I…I'm just…"

"What?" Zachary raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly? Relieved." Gwen put down her knife, "Arlen," she looked back up to him, "This time yesterday, you were _dead._ Your heart had stopped…I thought I'd lost you. What you did-"

Zachary reached across and took her hand. "I'm sorry for putting your through that." he apologised, "But it was the only way I could think to distract Rithe whilst Rufus got free. You have to understand, it was a last resort."

"Arlen, you don't need to apologise to me. I suffered the least of it. What Rithe did to you…" Gwen shuddered at the memory. Zachary smiled joylessly.

"It's not the worst thing I've ever suffered." He assured and Gwen stared, open mouthed.

"What could have possibly been worse than that?" she asked, frightened. Zachary's expression did not change, but a deep unhappiness shaded his eyes.

"One day," he told her, "I will tell you, but for now…You ought not to worry. I am…How would you put it? Durable."

"You didn't feel particularly durable when I was trying to push the breath back into you." Gwen remarked quietly and Zachary winced. He could bear to think about it; to have been so badly compromised, and put his comrades into such a position. Zachary would have rather kept any sort of nuisance to himself then burden those around him, and it made him uneasy to have had to rely so heavily on others like that.

"Again, I apologise." He said gravely, "I did what I thought I had to. I did not expect it to have such an effect, though I was ready for the consequences if did."

"Honestly," Gwen exhaled, exasperated, "You, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine…Why are you men so willing to throw away your lives?

"Well…" Zachary grinned, "I did rather deserve it, didn't I?"

"In what way?"

"The fact we were captured was my fault. I allowed my temper to get ahead of me, and caused trouble for everyone. If I hadn't said anything about Merlin and Rufus, the fight would have never started and the bandits would have never been able to sneak up on us."

"And Gwaine wouldn't have found his brother." Gwen comforted, "I'm not saying it was right to stir trouble as you did, but…"

"Yes, I suppose it turned out well enough." Zachary looked over to the two brothers, sat close together deep in conversation. There was a contentment between the pair and Zachary felt the hardened part of him soften. It made him think of his sisters, and in that moment he missed them. "Gwen," he looked around to her, "I know you've declined this offer before, but…I would like you to come and visit me in Harmatia. I understand you have commitments, and with Arthur asking you to be on the council, your time will be taken…But all the same, when you do get a chance…I'd like to welcome you into my home."

Gwen appeared surprised by the invitation, and then her mouth pulled into a bright smile. "I think I should like that very much." She agreed, taking his hand, and Zachary squeezed her fingers, his heart lifting.

"What Rithe did to me, is nothing compared to how happy I am to hear you say that."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

Jionathan could feel it coming. For the whole day, it had threatened, like an encroaching headache, as Mercea had battered with him, going over her randsom. Her negotiations were actually quite complex, as she econamised on the Kingdom of Camelot. She didn't want mere gold, she wanted property, she wanted power, she wanted tax and the chance to expand her criminal empire…Oh yes, Jionathan could see she was clever, and he had tried his utmost to do as Arthur would.  
>When it came to signing documentation, Jionathan had put it off as long as he could, before forging Arthur's name with satisfaction. Mercea didn't know it, but with each paper he signed, pretending to be Arthur, she gained nothing…Even if she were to present them when the whole charade came through, they would be meaningless for the false signature.<p>

But all of Jionathan's smugness and self-satisfaction could not stall it any longer. He had a vision coming, and it thundered through his head like a warning, telling him to get away from Mercea, find a space alone, or else be discovered.

"Your Majesty, you look quite pale." Mercea noted over her plate. They had stopped for dinner, and Jionathan had found himself at the seat of honour, ever the prisoner even amid these theatrics.

"I…I have a headache." Jionathan lied.

"That is a pity…Perhaps I can have someone fetch you something for it?" Mercea offered, ever the polite host.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd actually like to retire." Jionathan could feel a terrible pressure behind his eyes, and knew he didn't have much time. Mercea scrutinised him carefully and then nodded, looking over to Caitlyn who was also watching the Prince silently.

"Caitlyn, why don't you accompany the King to his room…And then fetch him something." She invited and Caitlyn stood.

Jionathan followed her example, being careful not to tip as he became vertigal, his head swimming. He following the woman quietly out of the room, trying to keep his step straight.

"What's wrong with you?" Caitlyn hissed at him beneath her breath.

"Don't have time, get me to my room…" Jionathan babbled back, his vision already darkening in the corners. He could see colours dancing menacingly close by and knew he had barely a minute before they took over. He hurried his step as much as he could, seeing the door of the room up ahead of him. He took the last few strides in a run, and burst into the chamber, breathing hard. Caitlyn followed him and closed the door after. She stood, worried as he wove toward the bed and then collapsed against it, unable to even pull himself up. Caitlyn ran to his side.

"What's happening?" she asked urgently, her eyes darting over his face. "Are you having a fit?"

"V-vis-…" Jionathan began to stutter, "V-v-vision!"

"Vision? What do you mean by-?" Caitlyn cut off as Jionathan gave a pained gasp, sat on the floor, his head against the bed. "Alright, alright, what can I do?" Caitlyn reprioritised.

"L-lock…door." Jionathan insisted, and then he was gone, his eyes rolled back as the visions came over him. He saw flashes of people, Arthur and the Knights, and then Rufus and Gwaine. Slowly, Jionathan saw the events unfurl, how Gwaine and Rufus freed the others, the reunion between Gareth and Gwaine, the battle with Rithe…

When Jionathan finally came to, it as to find Caitlyn sat beside him, holding his hand, her other held cradling the back of his head and supporting him. She watched him as he returned to the room, feeling dizzy and discombobulated.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Jionathan replied, his voice hoarse like he had been shouting. Maybe he had? He really hoped he hadn't…

"I didn't know…I didn't know that you had the sight." Caitlyn did not raise her voice, almost as if she knew how sensitive his ears would be. Jionathan was grateful to her. In that moment she seemed very motherly and tender, and it helped ease him back into the situation.

"Not many do…" Jionathan graoned, sitting up from where he'd slouched, "But…It seems this time I actually have some good news. We don't need to formulate a plan to get out…The others got free, Rithe is dead…They're coming to get us, and will be here by tomorrow evening."

Caitlyn sat stunned, "Are you sure?"

"Certain." Jionathan nodded, "They're already on their way…I can feel it."

"…And my brother."

"Both are fine."

"Both?" Caitlyn sat up a little higher, and Jionathan gave her a wain smile.

"Yes, both Gwaine and Gareth…" He stated, "They're coming to put an end to this, once and for all."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a review as it genuinely does motivate me to continue. **

**Thanks very much. **


	13. The Return

**I am SOOO sorry for the massive delay. I've been stupid busy and a little bit low, so this fic kind of got pushed to the side. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys actually helped me come back to it and complete this chapter. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy this next instalment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"Arthur, where are you-…" Merlin grunted, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Where are you taking me?" he tripped, ungracefully, and the King stopped to correct him before taking his hand once more and pulling him out of the camp.

"Keep quiet." He told the warlock who grumbled under his breath and did as he was told, looking out over the sleeping camp. Zachary, who was keeping watch, glanced over to the pair, tipped his head with a smile, and went back to his vigil without a word.

Merlin trudged after Arthur as they started into the woods, walking away from their friends to the solitude of the trees. It wasn't quite dawn yet, but there was a little light already in the air. "Arthur," Merlin eventually spoke, "What's going on? Why are you bringing me out here…?"

Again, Arthur didn't reply, preferring to walk on in silence. His hand in Merlin's was firm and reassuring, and Merlin decided to trust it, though he had no idea what was going on.

Finally, when they had put some distance between themselves and the rest of the camp, Arthur stopped, looking all around before leading Merlin to a small carved out rock formation. Inside, it was dark and dry, and deeper than Merlin had anticipated. Arthur guided him around, to a little hidden spot and there laid out the blanket he was carrying with him. Merlin watched as Arthur straightened it out and then stood and turned slowly to the warlock.

"Come here." Arthur commanded softly, and Merlin crossed the space in one stride, falling into Arthur's arms as the King dragged him hard against him. Their mouths collided with a sudden urgency, and Merlin understood why he'd been brought to this secluded spot. Arthur's lips were sure and ready, and desperately hungry and Merlin savoured it. Arthur broke off, his hands up in Merlin's hair, holding him steady.

"I thought you were angry with me…" Merlin breathed.

"Confused and upset," Arthur corrected, "But not angry…I just needed to get my head straight. I'm…a jealous man, sometimes. Perhaps because I'm used to a certain type of living, perhaps because I'm not used to having to contend with someone else in such a way, and thus feel as if I fall short of the mark-"

"-Arthur!" Merlin interrupted, but Arthur held his hand up to stop him. The King continued softly.

"Regardless, despite the fact you scare me sick sometimes Merlin, and you drive me half-crazy, and I don't know what to do with myself when I'm around you…I don't ever want you anywhere but at my side. In all of life."

"Arthur," Merlin gasped, and once again they were kissing. A heat and tension rose between them, and Merlin was dizzy with the feeling of it. He gripped Arthur tightly, as if they were about to be torn apart. "Arthur, it's alright, I'm alright." He tried to assure, because there was an almost fear in the King's lips, almost a terror. Arthur shook his head.

"No, you're not." Arthur pulled away, "And I am not. And this whole thing…Is insane. But someone recently said to me that I can't give too much up of myself, or I would burn out…I am willing to give up on a lot of things for my Kingdom, Merlin…But not you. I can't give up on you. When Rithe took you away, I-"

"-Stop, stop it." Merlin kissed him again desperately, "Arthur, please."

"I can't." Arthur said hoarsely, and he was pulling Merlin's jacket off of him, the pair fumbling to undress each other. "I can't…Because it isn't just Rithe. It's Rufus, and-"

"-Arthur, there is nothing going on-"

"-I know. I spoke to him. I know." Arthur lifted Merlin's shirt off of him, his hands roaming down his back to his hips. "But there could have been…You could have gone. You didn't. You never have. For me. You'd give up everything and I…" Arthur stopped dead, his eyes darting over Merlin's face. They were bright, and so blue and Merlin couldn't tear his gaze away. "I love you." Arthur stated, "I love you, Merlin, and I need you to know those are more than just words."

"I kept so many secrets from you, Arthur…" Merlin said guiltily, "I went behind your back so many times…"

"I know. I forgive you."

"Arthur."

"For all of it. I forgive you." Arthur repeated, "I don't want to waste any more time, Merlin. I don't want…I don't want to miss it. So no more lies."

"No." Merlin agreed.

"No more secrets."

"No more." Merlin nodded.

"And no more hesitations…I will not be ashamed, I will not be embarrassed; I have no reason to be. I've changed bigger things in Camelot; being able to openly love the man I want to be with should be _easy _in comparison. I will _make_ it easy." Arthur said with confidence and Merlin gasped as Arthur slipped his hands down Merlin's trousers, cupping him. "I want all of you."

"You can have all of me." Merlin closed his eyes, tipping forward to the feel of Arthur's hand. He gripped his King's shoulders for support, his breath shuddering. "Arthur…" he moaned, and Arthur kissed him deeply. Merlin saw sparks, and for a moment thought it would all be over too quickly. He broke away, gasping for air.

Being with Arthur had always felt good, it had felt _right…_But something about the way Arthur was touching him now, something about the steadiness of his hand, the feel of his breath, the sureness of his voice tipped Merlin over the edge. It no longer felt like a secret, it felt like a relief. Merlin almost felt, in some-way, as if his magic had been exposed all over again but that, instead of being met with fear and hostility this time, he was surrounded by appreciation and acceptance. In that moment, he loved Arthur so much he could have cried. Instead, he coarsed him onto the ground.

"Arthur, I need…" he trailed off, Arthur's full weight over him, making it hard to think straight. Arthur made a soft sound of agreement, allowing Merlin to relieve him of his belt. He kicked off his trousers, and then rolled onto his back, allowing Merlin to climb over him, both naked now. Both very erect. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked faintly.

"Yes." Arthur breathed out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." Merlin closed his eyes, reaching his fingers up to his mouth, "Because I don't think I can hold this back any more."

"You don't have to…" Arthur curled his hands around Merlin's hips. "I'm ready now."

Merlin breathed out shakily, his body flushing. "Arthur," he leant down and caught his lips, "I love you."

"Til the day you die?" Arthur spoke into the kiss, and Merlin smiled.

"Until the day I die." He agreed.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"Aaaaand you're still angry with me." Gwaine dropped down beside Rufus who gave him a reserved look, securing the reigns around his horse. The camp was packing up, everyone gathering their things and preparing for the ride down to the port-town. "Come _on_, Rufus. You can't keep ignoring me."

"I am not ignoring you." Rufus replied stiffly, "I'm getting ready."

"Don't give me that," Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Since dinner yesterday, you've been keeping your distance. Disappearing off into the forest, sleeping as far on the other side of the camp as you can, not catching my eye – if that isn't _ignoring_, than I don't know what to call it." He said it lightly, but as Rufus continued to avoid his gaze, he spoke a little softer. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Pull away again. We've barely found each other, now it's like you're trying to put some distance between us. If this is because you're worried about Arthur-"

"-It isn't." Rufus said firmly, "I just…-I just don't know how you can be so chirpy right now."

"Well, let's see," Gwaine said, irritation creeping into his voice, "I just found out my brother and sister weren't dead…So, maybe that has something to do with it?"

Rufus breathed in, and exhaled forcefully, bowing his head. "I'm sorry," he apologised, looking back, "Of course you have reason to celebrate…And I celebrate with you, truly…But…"

"You can't stop thinking about Caliburn." Gwaine hit the nail on the head and Rufus winced. "Look, it's not something to get wound-up about, honestly."

"A sword which has the potential to drive you insane?" Rufus turned on him, "I don't know, Gwaine, but in my book that warrants a _little_ bit of concern."

"I'm only going to use it to kill Mercea," Gwaine growled, "Would you _trust me_, for God's sake!"

"I _do_ trust you," Rufus reached out and gripped Gwaine's face tightly, "I _do._ That's the _point. _I trust you to be a loving friend and brother. I trust you to be _yourself_, always. But that sometimes means you take risks that could get you killed. You are not invincible, Gwaine."

"I don't have to be." Gwaine covered Rufus's hands, his tone easing. "I'm not doing this alone."

The words sank into Rufus and reassured him. Gwaine had abandoned his solo-mission for revenge. He had come to his senses, and was willing and ready to rely on the men around him, and that calmed the Magi. It made him feel more at ease.

"There, that's better." Gwaine observed Rufus's expression changing, "You look more like yourself now."

Rufus made a small, helpless sound and rested his forehead on Gwaine's shoulder, his hands slipping down to the Knight's arms, which he held.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I want you to be safe, that's all. I'm terrified of something happening to you. I don't want you to have to suffer any more…"

"I'm fine, Rufus." Gwaine rested his hand on the back of Rufus's head, "Now would you please stop moping? I want to introduce you to my brother, and I can't when you look so doom and gloom."

Rufus sighed, "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Stop apologising."

"Sorry." Rufus said automatically and smiled as Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I don't mean to be so…Damp."

"You're not damp. Just a little passive aggressive at times." Gwaine berated, and something about the mischievous gleam in his eye stole Rufus's breath. He leant forward and kissed Gwaine lightly, and the knight's eyebrows rose as several of the knights looked their way, Percival even giving a whoop and a clap. Gwaine gave Rufus a peculiar look, and then a lazy grin.

"I'd 've thought after what happened with Arthur, you'd be avoiding public shows of affection." He purred, clearly intending to make use of Rufus's willingness.

"I think Arthur will be in a better, more reaffirmed mood from now on." Rufus hummed softly, looping his arms around Gwaine's neck.

"Oh? How so…?" Gwaine shot a glance over to where the King had briefly looked up at them, and was now returning to his packing. It was true, that he looked less disgruntled and stressed then he had done over the last few days, and Merlin too looked brighter and happy. "Did something happen?"

"I saw him and Merlin sneak off early this morning somewhere, just before dawn." Rufus said mysteriously and Gwaine cackled, staring obviously as Arthur who looked up again, and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Did they now? What _could_ they have been up to, eh?" Gwaine sniggered, "What were _you_ doing up at that time?"

"Morning prayers."

"Prayers?" Gwaine pulled back, "Never took you for a pious man."

"Going to battle with a Criminal Overlord who has the Prince and your Sister as hostages tends to bring it out in me."

"Ah," Gwaine granted, "You're worried about him. The Prince."

"I am."

"You care about him a lot."

"I do."

"Should I be worried?" Gwaine asked, half in jest, half seriously. Rufus gave Gwaine a peculiar look, and pulled a face.

"Gods, no." he shuddered, "Jionat's a _boy._"

"He's seventeen. That's near enough a man. You're only five years older."

"Gwaine, that's disgusting." Rufus shook his head, "Jionat is…Jionat is my friend. That would be like asking you if you're inlove with Arthur."

Gwaine winced, pulling a sickened face, "Alright, fair enough." He agreed, "But Arthur's _nice_ to me. Well. Mostly. You and the Prince seem to be constantly arguing. To be honest, he seems like a bit of a shit, to me."

"Oh, he's a brat." Rufus agreed, "He's also a seventeen year old boy who saw his brother be murdered, faces the imminent death of his father, and is under the rule of a tyrannical Queen who would sooner see him imprisoned than be King…He wasn't always so snappy. He used to be very kind, energetic, full of innocence. He's led a very friendless life these last few years, that's why I stay close…Even if he tries to push me away, I want him to know he isn't alone."

"That's…Noble." Gwaine frowned, "I guess he's a good kid. He and Arthur get on like a house on fire."

"He's a good role-model for Jionat." Rufus gave Arthur a wayward glance, and then caught sight of Gareth who was walking over, a big smile on his face. He barely seemed to have stopped grinning since the reunion, his step light. When he smiled, he looked incredibly like Gwaine, though his features were a little bolder.

"All set to go?" Gwaine greeted his brother who nodded enthusiastically, holding up a bow and quiver.

"Found these among the bandits' things, thought they might come in useful."

"You know, we have cross-bows." Leon, who was nearby came over, carrying a saddle. Gareth secured the quiver to his side, counting the arrows.

"They take too long to load." Gareth shook his head, "An archer needs to be able to shoot at least a dozen arrows in half a minute. An arrow a second if you're good. Two arrows a second if you're even better."

"_Two_ arrows a second?" Elyan stuck his head around his horse and laughed, "That's impossible."

"To sustain, perhaps, but it can be done." Gareth argued and Rufus narrowed his eyes, doing the mathematical calculations.

"I suppose it might be possible," he conceded, "If you're fast. Not sure how accurate you could be. Or how powerful."

"Yeah," Elyan agreed, "It may be done, but the arrows would be going _everywhere_."

Gareth gave the pair a secretive smile, exchanging a look with Gwaine who folded his arms, remaining silent.

"I presume you've all finished getting ready!" Arthur shouted over to the group, "Or are you loitering for a reason?"

"Gareth says that it's possible for an archer to shoot two arrows a second!" Elyan shouted back.

"I said a _good_ archer." Gareth corrected. Arthur straightened, intrigued now.

"Two arrows a second?" he asked, incredulously. "With accuracy?"

"That's what we're debating." Leon stated. "I am dubious, myself."

"As you wish," Gareth drew three out of his quiver, and fast as lightening he drew one into the bow, aimed up into the sky and shot at a bird that was flying over with its flock. Quick, before the first arrow even had time to hit the poor creature, Gareth had loaded the bow and fired another arrow, and then the third. The bird fell dead to the ground, the three projectiles stuck in a close cluster in its chest. Gareth bowed as Elyan and Rufus both gasped and then applauded loudly, both Arthur and Leon looking stunned. Gwaine leant against his brother.

"You've gotten better." He noted.

"Had a few years to practise." Gareth said, pleased with himself.

"Still wasn't two arrows a second. Not quite."

"Shut up, I'm getting there." Gareth shook Gwaine off, and the pair shared an identical grin.

"That was incredible," Leon turned to the boy, "I've never seen anybody shoot like that."

"I was never very good at the sword," Gareth shrugged, "But I have good sight. Thought I'd put it to use."

"You must have practised hard." Arthur crossed over to the boy, a queer look on his face. Gwaine recognised it; Arthur had given him a similar expression once. It was of consideration.

"If the fish didn't bite, we got breakfast another way." Was all Gareth said, and moving across he picked up the bird. It was a goose, tall and plump. "Or dinner, in this case." He carried it away and Arthur turned to Gwaine, who was watching his brother like a proud father.

"I wish you'd told us you had a more capable brother," Arthur stated, "I might have knighted him instead."

"Oh ha ha." Gwaine rolled his eyes and Arthur smirked. "You know you love me, Arthur Pendragon, or else you wouldn't have come all this way looking for little ol' me."

"It was that, or let Merlin replace you with some other delinquent…" Arthur muttered distractedly, "Honestly, I don't know where he finds you lot…" he walked away, Leon and Elyan laughing after him.

"Ach, I'm so under appreciated." Gwaine lamented and Leon knocked his arm as he walked past, following after Arthur. Rufus leant forward and kissed the knight on the cheek.

"Come on," Rufus gestured, "We'd better get ready."

"Right behind you, Love." Gwaine winked, "Right behind you."

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"I knew it. I hate ships," Percival hung over the side, his face green. "I have always hated ships."

"Have you ever even been on one until now?" Elyan asked from where he was keeping a safe distance, looking out over the water.

"No. But this is enough." Percival swallowed thickly, "If I had been on a ship before, I would have also hated it then too. I just didn't know yet."

"Will this be fast enough to get us to the fortress undetected?" Arthur asked Gwaine seriously as they observed the vessel they'd boarded. Gwaine considered it carefully.

"Providing the tide and wind are good, should be." he nodded, "We'll change to a black sail so we're not so easily spotted, and the rest will have to be down to luck."

"That doesn't comfort me…" Arthur muttered.

"You taking her, or not?" The vender asked impatiently. He'd been accommodating enough when they'd first approached him about the vessel, but after Gareth and Gwaine had insisted they take it out onto the water first to test it, he'd grown increasingly irate.

Arthur couldn't claim to know better, but according to Gareth a lot of what the vender had advertised of the boat was stretching it at best. Still, Gwaine said it would suffice, and sailed cleanly despite its faults.

"_We don't need it for a long voyage, just to get us there and back again. For that, it'll serve."_

"Yes," Arthur said begrudgingly to the vender, "We'll buy her."

Immediately the vender brightened, "Then if you'd like to come down to the dock, we can agree on a price." He invited, pawing his hands. Arthur nodded and followed the man reluctantly, shooting Gwaine a vengeful look.

"I did not intend to be buying a boat today, Gwaine." He stated as he past, "It had better be worth my while."

"You'll thank me later." Gwaine replied, and then sauntered over to Percival who was retching again, "How's it going, Perc?"

"I _hate_ you." Percival replied darkly.

"Ah, don't worry. You'll find your sea-legs yet."

"No." Percival said miserably. "No. I won't. Never. Not ever."

"There, there." Gwaine patted him on the back. "It's just for today. Once we've rescued the Prince and Caitlyn, you don't ever have to sail again."

"Can we…set the boat on fire?" Percival sniffed.

"Ask Arthur." Gwaine said after consideration and Percival straightened, wiping his forehead which was beaded with sweat. "Come on, let's get you onto dry-land." Gwaine helped Percival negotiate himself off the boat, and deposited him on the shore. Percival sat heavily on the sand, staring out into the ocean. Gwaine dropped down beside him. "Better?"

"Better." Percival agreed, leaning back. He still looked pale, but Gwaine suspected that act of being on dry land expelled the psychological after effects of the boat ride. They remained in silence a while, both looking out over the ocean. "It's beautiful." Percival eventually decreed.

"Hm. Yes, it is." Gwaine breathed in the salty air, "Forgot how much I missed it."

"It's difficult to imagine you…out there. Or it was, til I saw you sailing."

"Hah, didn't think you were looking. You had your head over the side most of the time."

"Well, I did look." Percival snipped indignantly, "You seemed…calm on the water."

"Hm…" Gwaine hummed, "You can't be turbulent when you're sailing," he eventually said, "The water does enough of that…The moment you cross into that domain, you have to know exactly what you're doing. There's no time for anything other than you and the water to be on your mind. It's quite refreshing, to have one task consume you."

Percival screwed his nose, and punched Gwaine lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" Gwaine complained. A 'light' punch by Percival was still quite substantial.

"Stop being all mysterious and thoughtful, it doesn't suit you."

"But I _am_ mysterious and thoughtful," Gwaine fluttered his eyelashes and Percival shook his head. He seemed troubled. "Oh God, not you too."

"Not me what?"

"You've got that look on your face…That _worried_ look." Gwaine tossed his hands into the air and Percival observed him.

"I'm not worried." He declared, "Actually, I'm kind of pissed off."

"Join the line," Gwaine grunted, "I get it, I do. I've angered all of you. I kept a lot of stuff, I lied, I disguised who I was…you've got a right to be annoyed."

"That stuff doesn't really bother me." Percival eventually decided.

"It doesn't?"

Percival shrugged, "It's not like I've been very forthcoming about my past…None of us have."

"I guess not."

"I mean…Merlin turned out to be a _sorcerer_."

"Hah, that's true." Gwaine granted.

"And no-one knows what Elyan got up to in the time he was away from home."

"I suppose."

"Who even knew where Lancelot was from?"

"You mean, you don't?" Gwaine raised his eyebrow and Percival picked up a shell from the beach and threw it into the water. "Huh…I always figured you had some idea."

"Nope." Percival settled back again, "We've all shared a lot, but…None of us really talked about who we were before Camelot."

"Never really needed to, did we."

"No," Percival agreed, "Until of course it became relevant. Like Merlin revealing himself to save Rufus. Like you leaving us to avenge the death of your family."

"I suppose I could have done it better…I suppose maybe I should have shared before it got to that." Gwaine agreed softly.

"It might be something we can all learn from." Percival kept his eyes trained ahead. "We all have things we buried." He drew off and then inhaled, "I just have one question for you. About the whole thing."

"Just one?"

"Why me?" Percival dared to look at him. "Why was I the only one you told about going away? Why did you come to my room that night?"

"Honestly?" Gwaine struggled. "Because I know you're a stupidly deep-sleeper and wouldn't wake up enough to stop me."

Percival laughed, and Gwaine chuckled and then shook his head.

"You know why Perc."

"I don't."

Gwaine sighed and dropped his head. "Because you're my best-friend." He murmured.

"I thought that was Merlin?"

"Ah, Merlin is Merlin, and I love the little git to pieces, but…" Gwaine threw his hands in the air.

"You just like me because I'm an enabler."

"Now come on, that's not fair…" Gwaine turned on him, "Everyone is an enabler for me; my roguish charm is irresistible."

"I'm going to punch you in the face." Percival said seriously. "See how your roguish charm works then."

Gwaine laughed, despite himself, long and hard. Percival tried to keep his face straight, but couldn't help but smile. Gwaine's laughter was infectious. Finally the pair settled down.

"You remember when Merlin was imprisoned and I left Camelot."

"Mhm."

"You came after me." Gwaine said serenely. "The reason I told you, and only you I was leaving that night was because…Honestly, a part of me was afraid of what I was about to do, and I knew that I could rely on you to get to me before I did something stupid…" He ran his hands up through his hair, "I know it was selfish, but…"

"Grieving people don't always think straight." Percival finished for him.

"No."

"I was angry at myself, for not stopping you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, all the same..." Percival clambered to his feet, brushing the sand away, "Don't ever try anything like that again, Gwaine."

"Because you won't come after me next time, I get it." Gwaine nodded.

"No," Percival yanked him to his feet, "Because best-friend or not, if you put me through that again, next time I will beat you unconscious and just _drag_ you back instead."

"Ahaha…" Gwaine laughed uneasily, and then gave Percival a rueful, appreciative smile. "Thanks, Perc."

"Oy!" A voice shouted down to them from the dock above. Arthur had returned, the others all gathered around him, "It's done. The boat's ours…What's the plan now, genius?"

"We lay low until dark," Gwaine moved up to the dock, climbing up to join them, Percival behind him. "Then we set sail, and curve around toward the back of the island. Once we dock, we'll only have a few short minutes before we're noticed. Once the alarm goes out, we can expect there to be trouble. As time is off the essence, having a distraction might give us a little longer…Some magic wouldn't go amiss."

"I think I might know some people," Arthur glanced over to Merlin who pretended to look innocent.

"You realise this isn't even half a plan." Leon interjected tiredly.

"But it's something." Arthur clapped his second in command over the back, the pair sharing a disparaging look. "Alright everybody, we have a few hours until sundown. We need to change the sail, and then prepare ourselves for an attack."

"You ready to go home little brother." Gwaine asked Gareth. The boy looked out over the water and nodded slowly.

"I guess it's about time we did." He agreed.

**The-Children-of-Lear**

**Thank you for reading! I will try to get the next update out as soon as possible.  
>Please leave a review, as it is a tremendous motivator and just means so much to me!<strong>


End file.
